


Учёный

by Refi44



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Refi44/pseuds/Refi44
Summary: "Монстры заперты людьми в ловушке под землёй. Королевский учёный, В.Д.Гастер думает, что он может сделать по этому поводу. Наблюдение за жизнью и грядущим падением того, кто говорит руками"Перевод лучшего пока найденного рассказа по Андертейлу, за авторством talkingsoup, оригинал где-то здесь...





	1. С Этим Нужно Что-то Делать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Scientist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301182) by [talkingsoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingsoup/pseuds/talkingsoup). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Монстры оказались в ловушке под землёй после войны с человечеством. Новый королевский учёный, доктор В.Д. Гастер думает, что он может сделать по этому поводу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По почти очевидным причинам Жаркоземье - именно Жаркоземье, а не Хотленд, как все привыкли, но Сноудин будет Сноудином, а не Снежнеградом.

  
Барьер заискрился и захлопнулся вокруг входа в пещеру со звуком угасающей вспышки молнии. В пещере раздавались крики и плач. Монстры бежали сквозь тьму, ища близких, либо сидели в слезах над ранеными. Некоторые из них били кулаками, когтями или щупальцами по барьеру с чувством беспомощного отрицания. Они потеряли... _всё_. Тысячи жизней, а теперь и весь мир. Деревья, океаны, _солнце_. Всё пропало. Они были пойманы в ловушку, запечатаны под землёй, навсегда.

В.Д. Гастер стоял в тишине среди хаоса вокруг него, наблюдая за барьером со сдержанным спокойствием. Его руки тряслись, но сам он оставался неподвижен. Ему нужно было _подумать_. Не было времени для паники или горя. Сейчас ему необходимо было изучить барьер, прежде чем люди с той стороны зароют вход в пещеру. У него, вполне вероятно, никогда не будет возможности увидеть это снова. Так и не уняв дрожь в руках, он достал из кармана свою записную книжку и начал делать заметки. Зловещий, пульсирующий свет просачивался через барьер.

Семь человек произнесли заклинание. Семь душ. Сила человеческой души была поистине невероятной.

«Гастер? Гастер! О, слава богу!»

Он моргнул и поднял взгляд, но не прекратил писать. Он всегда хорошо владел руками, не задумываясь об этом.

Король Азгор бросился к нему, королева Ториэль последовала за ним. Азгор выглядел разбитым; лицо Ториэль было нечитаемым. Король опустил ладони Гастеру на плечи.

«Слава богу, ты в порядке. Я думал, ты… чуть раньше, ты ещё был в своей лаборатории...»

Гастер заговорил. На лице Азгора читалась привычное замешательство, когда королю приходилось мысленно переводить то, что говорил Гастер. Ведь Гастер говорил не так, как любой другой монстр из живущих. Король и королева были из тех немногих, кто был способен понимать его речь.

**«Я успел вовремя. К сожалению, мне не хватило времени, чтобы захватить хоть какое-то оборудование. Придётся начинать всё с нуля.»**

«Я просто рад, что ты в безопасности, старый друг.» Было тяжело слышать нотки соболезнования в словах Азгора. «Что насчёт твоей семьи? Они мог…»

 **«Это не важно сейчас.»** Руки Гастера дрожали, но он продолжал писать. Времени не было. Свет уже начинал меркнуть от того, что люди почти замуровали вход. Он махнул рукой в сторону барьера, в последний раз увидев проблески света.

**«С этим нужно что-то делать.»**

  
***

  
Азгор назвал возникший городок "Домом". Названия у него получалось придумывать так себе.

Они обустроились в первой пещерной комнате, которую смогли найти, недалеко от входа. Она была небольшой. В конце концов, монстры должны были отправиться глубже под землю и найти другие пещеры, необходимые для их растущей популяции.

Пока число их оставалось невелико. Столь немногие из них остались в живых. Но теперь впереди были годы на постепенное возрождение и восстановление. Монстры могут быть очень упёртыми, если того захотят.

Стойкость такого рода была сильной штукой. В последнее время Гастер много думал об этом.

«Полагаю, настало время для организации официального научного подразделения.» - сказал ему Азгор однажды, когда они стояли на парапете с видом на маленький город.

«Команда блестящих умов, призванная помочь монстрам адаптироваться к нашему новому образу жизни. Призванная изучать Подземелье – и начать искать выход из него.»

Азгор поймал взгляд Гастера. Не многим нравилось смотреть Гастеру в глаза; он считал, что это оттого, что его взгляд находили... тревожащим. Азгор был слишком добрым или слишком наивным, чтобы это заметить. Возможно, и то, и другое.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты руководил им. Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим королевским учёным, ответственным за всё научное подразделение.»

**«Я, Ваше Величество?»**

Азгор усмехнулся. «А кто же ещё? Ты самый блестящий из наших блестящих умов, я всегда это говорил.»

Это правда. Это не было гордыней; это был простой факт.

«В твоём распоряжении все ресурсы, которые тебе могут понадобиться. И команда. Я только просил бы, чтобы ты сообщал мне, как и над чем ведётся работа по мере прогресса.» Азгор слегка подтолкнул его локтем. «И заглядывай на обед как-нибудь. Мы совсем тебя не видим. Тори спрашивает о тебе.»

Гастер слабо улыбнулся. **«Прошу прощения, король Азгор. Я был очень занят в последнее время. Для меня было бы честью возглавить научное подразделение. И... конечно, я буду рад провести больше времени с тобой и королевой.»**

Команда. Настоящая лаборатория, а не временная, которую он устроил в своём подвале. Ресурсы, что позволят наконец достигнуть прогресса в изучении барьера и его связи с душами. Последние несколько лет он был в тупике, делал одни и те же заметки и проводил одни и те же исследования снова и снова.

Они с королём обменялись рукопожатием.

«Отлично! Я знал, что ты согласишься.» - сказал Азгор, подмигнув. Гастер впервые заметил, что у короля начала расти борода.

Азгор опустил руку на узкие плечи Гастера и развернул его к замку.

«Почему бы нам не обсудить детали за чашкой чая? Тори обнаружила, что можно приготовить чай из золотых цветов, что растут здесь. Он _невероятно вкусный_. И ты сможешь рассказать мне о том, над чем собираешься работать.»

 **«У меня слишком много идей. Боюсь, большинство из них покажутся тебе скучными.»** Гастер снова улыбнулся. Он не улыбался уже _годами_. **«Но у меня есть один довольно интересный проект, над которым я работал, пока только на бумаге. Общество монстров нуждается в источнике энергии здесь, в Подземелье. Если мы больше не сможем использовать ветер или солнце, тогда... наша энергия должна будет прийти снизу. Геотермальная энергия. Конечно, нам понадобится некая машина для её извлечения. Нечто массивное...»**

  
***

  
В первой пещере стало тесно, раньше, чем кто-нибудь смог это предвидеть. Всего за несколько десятилетий монстры понемногу начали движение из Дома в новые места для освоения. Поисковые группы нашли холодную пещеру недалеко от Дома; и, кроме того, массивную сеть рек и водопадов. Чем дальше продвигались монстры, тем больше оказывалось Подземелье.

За первыми переселенцами массово последовали все остальные. Вскоре большинство монстров покинуло Дом, когда король и королева повели народ вглубь. Гастер и его учёные отправились с ними. Старый город почти полностью опустел всего за несколько месяцев, и началось долгое путешествие сквозь тьму.

Гастер ни разу не пожалел об оставленном Доме.

В подобном путешествии можно было ожидать зарождения чего-нибудь вроде новой религии. Гастер подслушал некоторые разговоры о “пророчестве” относительно старинной Руны Дельта. Они говорили, что однажды некто спустится из верхнего мира, чтобы освободить монстров из заточения - так или иначе. Чушь полнейшая, считал Гастер. У него были вещи поважнее для забивания головы, чем глупые пророчества.

По словам некоторых из более усердных монстров, что продвинулись вперёд, было место за водопадами, где земля разверзлась. Где источало свет огненное сердце планеты. Если слухи были правдой, то это было идеальное место для строительства его электростанции. Её... Ядра.

  
***

  
«Пуф, здесь действительно _жарко_ , не правда ли?» - сказал Азгор, оттягивая воротник мантии. «И ни одного цветка в поле зрения. Мы должны назвать это место... Горячим... Жарким местом. Лава... Магма? Земля… Жарко-земье?»

Гастер отвлечённо кивнул, думая о другом. Анализ состава почвы в этом районе выявил огромное, весьма огромное количество магмы, которое протекало всего на несколько сотен шагов под ними. И всё это было залито оранжевым свечением.

**«Да, эм-м... последнее из них, полагаю. Оно подойдёт...»**

Азгор обмахивал себя. «Кое-кто из монстров говорит, что в нескольких километрах впереди есть огромная пещера, которая идеально нам подходит. Кроме того, похоже, они нашли другой край барьера. Азгор слегка улыбнулся. «Кажется, наше путешествие, наконец, почти закончилось.»

Гастер повернулся к нему.

**«Я думаю, я останусь здесь. Некоторые монстры уже начали строить поселение. Это место идеально подходит для моего основного плана. Похоже, лучше всего построить лабораторию научного отдела поблизости, чтобы мы могли напрямую следить за строительством и активацией Ядра.»**

Понадобятся годы, и Гастер должен был следить за каждым шагом процесса. Были определённые... аспекты Ядра, которые требовали его особого наблюдения. Когда всё будет сделано, получится нечто большее, чем просто электростанция. Но королю ещё рано было знать об этом. Даже сам Гастер всё ещё не был уверен, как реализовать то, что он на самом деле хотел сделать.

Азгор выглядел расстроенным от таких новостей.

«Я ждал чего-то в этом роде.» - сказал он. «Ты не желаешь, по крайней мере, проводить нас? Посмотреть на другой край барьера?»

Большая часть Гастера никогда не хотела снова видеть барьер. Но учёный в нём знал свой долг. Он сжал плечо короля.

**«Я навещу вас в вашем новом доме. Обещаю.»**

Вскоре Гастер наблюдал, как король, королева и тысячи монстров, следующих за ними, скрылись из виду. Затем он обратился к своей научной команде.

**«Ну, некогда рассиживаться. У нас много работы.»**


	2. Новый Сотрудник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гастер строит Ядро. Первый упавший человек исчезает почти так же быстро, как и появляется. Гастер нанимает подающего надежды молодого учёного.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Даже с тем, как все-кто-в-теме привыкли говорить о людях в среднем роде, у нас таких корректных и нейтральных в единственном числе местоимений не имеется, так что по слову "человек" - что мужского рода - о людях будет говориться в мужском роде, пока не доказано обратное.

На самом деле, было нечто, чего Гастер никогда не понимал: факт того, как невероятно могущественны были люди. Если смотреть со стороны, не вникая в суть, то могло показаться с точностью до наоборот. У монстров была магия. Они могли вызвать огонь или передвигать вещи, не касаясь их, или превращать землю в сталь и буквально сгибать её по своему желанию. Даже самый молодой монстр мог вызвать уникальный образец атаки. Самые сильные монстры могли даже использовать свою магию, чтобы воздействовать на души других. И всё же, несмотря на всё это, ни один монстр никогда в жизни не мог рассчитывать на сравнение ни с одним человеком. Подобно тому, как большинство людей не могло постичь магию, у людей были силы недосягаемые для монстров.

Решимость. Сохранение. И самое интересное, Сброс.

Он наблюдал из окна своей лаборатории за тем, как команды монстров конструировали костяк Ядра. Одни монстры превращали камни в сталь. Другие - соединяли готовые части конструкции при помощи магии огня. Гастер нахмурился.

Вся эта сила, подумал он, не имела значения в сравнении с силой Сброса. Если бы даже один монстр мог Сохраниться и Сбросить, они могли бы вернуться назад и не дать нечему из этого произойти. Прежде всего, монстры никогда бы не оказались в ловушке под землёй. Гастер подумал о монстрах-растениях, которые вымерли всего за несколько лет от потери солнца. Он подумал о детях, которые выросли, даже не зная, как выглядит небо, кто загадывал желания на сверкающие камни вместо звёзд в пещерах над Водопадом. Он подумал о строителе, который вчера упал в лаву, когда работал над Ядром, и о письме, которое Гастеру ещё предстояло написать семье монстра. Он вспомнил и о своей семье.

Гастер очень хорошо держал эмоции под контролем, но иногда... иногда казалось, что внутри у него остался только гнев.

Он отвернулся от окна и наклонился к своему столу, не глядя на полу-написанное письмо. Остальная часть его стола была усеяна записями, чертежами и книгами. В последнее время он был не собран. Он вздохнул и сел, в задумчивости рисуя форму сердца в углу одного из чертежей.

Он не мог искусственно воссоздать душу. Не бросая попыток, он пробовал снова и снова, снова и снова, в течение многих и многих лет. Если он собирался однажды по-настоящему понять силы человеческой души, ему был необходим образец. Только вот могла пройти не одна тысяча лет, прежде чем монстры снова увидят человека. А может, этому не суждено было произойти никогда.

Его взгляд снова упал на письмо. Он опустил голову на стол.

Он ведь мог просто оставить это. Мог переключить своё внимание на Ядро.

Гастер не был способен “просто оставить”.

 

***

  
Однажды человек упал в Подземелье.

Гастер даже не успел как следует отреагировать, а король и королева уже объявили, что они приняли в семью этого ребёнка и будут воспитывать его как своего собственного. Гастер никогда бы не сказал такого Азгору или Ториэль, но он просто не способен был их понять. Он _не мог_. Человеческая душа, прямо там – подходи и бери. И тем не менее они просто позволяли маленькому существу _жить_ рядом с ними. Человек, чьи предки были теми, кто изначально загнал монстров в Подземелье.

Азгор всегда был таким мягкотелым, а Ториэль любила детей. Остальная часть Подземелья ликовала. Война была давным-давно, Ядро функционировало уже долгое время, и монстры, откровенно говоря, уже смирились с мыслью, что они останутся в ловушке Подземелья навечно. Те, кто был жив во время войны, постепенно умирали. Человек, что вдруг появился и жил с королём и королевой, казался первым настоящим символом примирения.

Это было до боли досадно: душа человека была так близка, и всё же так далека от него. Однажды Гастер даже встретил этого ребёнка. Очаровательная, озорная мелочь; однако, когда Гастер смотрел на него, он видел в первую очередь лица тех человеческих волшебников, что создали барьер.

Тем не менее, было приятно видеть других монстров, наполненных надеждой в кои то веке. И что более важно, это доказало теорию, подтверждения которой Гастер искал в течение многих лет - что в Подземелье был вход. Если человеческий ребёнок смог попасть сюда, то было только вопросом времени, чтобы это произошло вновь. Гастеру просто надо было ждать. Он был терпеливым монстром, но... время, как ни иронично, работало против него. Он был уже не молод.

Наличие человека здесь, после стольких лет, дало ему кое-какие идеи. Люди были столь живучи благодаря субстанции, производимой ими, что звалась “Решимостью”. Искусственное создание души оказалось невозможным, но он имел некоторый успех с извлечением Решимости в прошлом. Возможно, пришло время пересмотреть некоторые из тех экспериментов и теорий.

Он начал тайно составлять чертежи.

 

***

 

Поразительно, сколь многое могло измениться всего за один день.

Человек умер. Принц, Азриэль, поглотил его душу и пересёк барьер - только затем, чтобы вернуться и умереть через несколько часов. Король и королева потеряли обоих своих детей в один день. Ториэль исчезла. Надежды и мечты всей расы монстров обратились в пыль. Гастера это сильно опечалило.

Из трагедии вышла только одна хорошая вещь. Азгор наконец стал жёстче. Он объявил войну. Любой человек, попавший в Подземелье, должен был быть схвачен и убит, и у него забирали душу. Им понадобится семь, чтобы сломать барьер, после чего...

Гастер не очень беспокоился о том, что будет “после”.

Теперь это был лишь вопрос времени.

 

***

 

Столь немногие монстры интересовались наукой в последнее время. Разумеется, научное подразделение Гастера выросло из крошечной группы учёных в полностью укомплектованную лабораторию, а также целую команду, занимавшуюся поддержанием функционирования Ядра. Но поддерживать прирост численности персонала всегда было непросто. Ежегодно количество претендентов, желающих работать со знаменитым В.Д. Гастером, сокращалось. В этом году их было всего двенадцать, и лишь пятеро из них заслуживали хоть какого-то внимания.

Те, кто хоть на что-то годился, должны были проходить собеседование лично с Гастером. И при беседе он ничуть не скрывал свою пугающую сущность. Если потенциальный сотрудник не мог совладать с Гастером, значит тому не было места в его команде.

Первые двое были достаточно приемлемы. Взволнованный огненный монстр с химическим образованием; молодой и нетерпеливый монстр-обезьяна, с кандидатской по биологии. Оба были приняты на испытательный срок. Третий был монстром-слизью, который всё время дрожал довольно тревожным образом и сказал, может быть, всего двадцать слов. Четвёртым был всего лишь Темми, прошмыгнувший через охрану.

Пятый вызвал у Гастера внутренний стон, как только он вошёл. Это был скелет, до странности невысокий, одетый в несколько наглую усмешку и помятое пальто. Ничто так не раздражало Гастера, как неряшливость, и скелет выглядел как нечто, что спит по двадцать часов в день и регулярно забывает свои лабораторные заметки.

Тем не менее, Гастер встал со своего места, чтобы пожать скелету руку. Он взглянул на досье этого парня.

**«Ты, должно быть, Санс.»**

Скелет ухмыльнулся ему в ответ.

«Это я. Для меня большая честь встретиться с вами, сэр. Дайте угадаю - я мельче, чем вы ожидали?»

Гастер поднял бровь. Никто не пытался когда-либо... шутить с ним. Большинство монстров и мысли не допускали, что у него вообще есть чувства юмора. Голос Санса был немного причудливым, не то чтобы это сильно отличалось от собственного голоса Гастера.

 **«...пожалуй, слегка.»** \- сказал Гастер через мгновение. **«Конечно же, не хотел обидеть.»**

Санс махнул рукой. «Нэх, забейте. Я всё время такое слышу. Вот видели бы вы меня рядом с моим братом. Он такой высокий, что окружающие с трудом верят, что мы родня.»

Гастер не думал, что вновь встретит такого легкомысленного монстра после Азгора. Да ещё и во время рабочего собеседования. Казалось, Санса не слишком волнует получит он эту работу или нет.

**«Сядь, пожалуйста.»**

Они сели. Санс ссутулился.

 **«Почему бы нам не начать с твоего рассказа о том, с какой целью ты хочешь присоединиться к научному подразделению?»** \- сказал Гастер, перелистнув блокнот на чистую страницу. **«И, пожалуйста, дай мне знать, если я говорю слишком быстро. Я знаю, что моя речь может быть затруднительна для понимания.»**

«Да? Как-то не заметил.»

Гастер моргнул. Санс пожал плечами.

«Я как бы привык к монстрам, которые разговаривают не как все.»

Он продолжил, прежде чем Гастер успел удивиться.

«Что касается того, почему я хочу присоединиться... ну, я люблю науку. Мне нравится находить вопросы и отвечать на них. Но это клише, не самый продуманный ответ, не так ли? Если честно, есть две важные причины. Во-первых, я хочу иметь возможность работать с вами. Уверен, вы слышали это кучу раз, но я большой поклонник ваших работ.»

Гастеру пришлось заставлять себя не прикладывать руку к лицу. Старо как мир…

**«Действительно, я весьма часто это слышу.»**

«Я написал собственную диссертацию про Ядро. И я прочитал все ваши книги, хотя я...»

 **«Лесть как трюк со мной не пройдёт, Санс.»** \- прервал его Гастер. **«Каждый, кто проходит через эти двери, прочитал все мои книги. Что именно тебя отличает от любого из них? Мне нужны преданные учёные в моей команде. Не лизоблюды.»**

Санс остановился и почесал затылок. В конце концов, казалось, нахальный паренёк растерялся.

«Ну... хорошо, что я не взял сегодня с собой никакого блюда, а?»

Санс слегка вздрогнул, когда Гастер прищурился.

«Простите, сэр. Это была плохая шутка. Я не хочу звучать неуважительно. Я прочитал все ваши книги, сэр, но меня всегда интересовала ваша более ранняя работа. Некоторое время назад вы написали очень продуманную серию статей о человеческих душах. Ваши теории о возможностях Сохранения и Сброса были особенно увлекательными.»

Гастер слушал, пристально глядя на Санса.

**«Я не знал, что они всё ещё используют эти заметки в университете.»**

«О, больше не используют. Учат по вашим книгам в основном.»

Санс снова замялся, положив пальцы на колени. На этот раз он выглядел задумчивым. Почти серьёзным. «Это вторая причина, по которой я хочу работать на вас. Люди и их способности всегда очаровывали меня. Все в Подземелье считают, что нам понадобится семь человеческих душ, чтобы сломать барьер. Но с такой силой, как Сброс... это же по сути путешествие во времени. С такой силой мы могли бы всё исправить, прежде чем всё пошло наперекосяк. Нам не пришлось бы ждать, пока семь человек случайно попадут сюда. И этим семерым не обязательно было бы умирать.»

Санс слегка усмехнулся.

«Очевидно, это немного притянуто за уши. Но свободное использование таких сил, как Сохранение и Сброс, даст почти безграничные возможности. Это может изменить для нас всё. Я не знаю, продолжаете ли вы изучать эти темы. И я в курсе, что эти заметки очень и очень старые, и вы, вероятно, давно продвинулись дальше. Но я разработал некоторые теории... даже некоторые эксперименты. Если бы я мог работать на вас, доктор Гастер, у меня была бы возможность проверить эти теории. Было бы здорово изменить всё вокруг к лучшему. Или, по крайней мере, попробовать.»

Гастер скрестил руки и приподнял подбородок, изучая Санса с нейтральным выражением лица. Искал признаки притворства. Работам Гастера по Сохранению и Сбросу было очень много лет и ими даже в далёком прошлом никто особо не интересовался. Этот материал был сложен для понимания и мало кто вообще знал о его существовании. Теперь монстры были более увлечены исследованиями Ядра или работами Гастера о захвате человеческих душ. Он почти завершил приспособление для их свободной транспортировки, без риска поглощения. Азгор, естественно, был в них очень заинтересован.

Встретить кого-то, кого больше волновали домашние проекты Гастера, чем остальные – звучало слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

«Я пытался найти время, чтобы продолжить исследования по Сохранению и Сбросу.» \- сказал он наконец после того, как тишина растянулась чересчур надолго. «Эта тема очень близка мне и важна для меня. Но в последние несколько десятилетий Ядро и исследования о коллекционировании душ имеют более высокий приоритет.»

Санс с надеждой посмотрел на него. Гастер немного подался вперёд.

 **«Но что именно ты можешь привнести нового в изучение этой темы, Санс? Чем именно ты можешь мне помочь в этом исследовании?»** Он постучал пальцем по досье Санса, не прерывая зрительный контакт. **«В твоём досье говорится, что ты более года назад бросил работать над своей кандидатской.»**

«Это правда.» \- равнодушно ответил Санс. «Я знаю, что это не очень хорошо смотрится в досье. Но я не жалею об этом решении. Университет... там всегда не особо меня понимали.»

Гастер слышал всё это тысячу раз. Некоторые из учёных в его команде имели схожие взгляды на образование, или являлись гениями-самоучками.

Он обнаружил, что большую часть времени, однако, такие монстры были не такими уж и умными, как они о себе думали.

 **«Я полагал, ты пытаешься избежать клише-ответов, Санс.»** \- сказал Гастер с лёгкой улыбкой.

«О... не в этом смысле, сэр. Я хотел сказать... конечно, университет был довольно скучен. Но дело в том... объём работы, которую я должен был делать, за такую небольшую плату - игра не стоила свеч. Без сна по несколько дней, работать над проектами, которые меня ничуть не интересуют... не видеть моего брата месяцами подряд. Семья важна для меня, доктор Гастер. Это не значит, что я не люблю много работать, хотя мой брат сказал бы вам, что я лентяй.»

Он немного усмехнулся и перевёл взгляд на окно, из которого открывался вид на Ядро вдалеке.

«Просто... это были обстоятельства не из лучших, и это всё повлияло на мои взгляды о том, что важно, а что нет. Я решил, что оно того не стоит. Я предпочел бы работать с монстрами, которых уважаю, над проектами, которыми я действительно увлечён, и всё же иметь возможность возвращаться домой в конце дня и видеть его. Хех. Он капризничает без сказки на ночь.»

Выходит, младший брат. Гастер прервал зрительный контакт, глядя в сторону. У него был когда-то младший брат. Давным-давно.

«Это не значит, что я не буду выкладываться по полной здесь, если бы вы наняли меня, сэр.» \- продолжал Санс. «Как я уже сказал, проблема не в рабочей нагрузке. Это ничего, если вы поручите мне тонны работы…» \- нахальная усмешка вернулась. «…может, даже _скеле-тонны._ »

Гастер подавил фырканье, но не смог сдержать улыбку.

**«Когда ты сможешь приступить?»**


	3. Ярко-голубая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первая человеческая душа получена. Команда начинает исследование Сохранения и Сброса, Санс предлагает идею.

Санс хорошо вписался в коллектив. Он был дружен со всей научной командой, и даже с персоналом по обслуживанию Ядра, которые вообще не взаимодействовали с остальной частью научного отдела. Он был умным, несомненно одним из самых умных учёных в команде, но при этом был на удивление скромным. Его шутки всё ещё были безнадёжно ужасны, но им всегда удавалось поднять настроение. Гастер не мог не заметить, что атмосфера во всём научном отделе стала немного... теплее, после того как Санс присоединился.

Что куда важнее, несмотря на сомнения Гастера в самом начале, Санс быстро доказал, что жизненно необходим для их работы. Он помог быстро завершить прототип контейнера для хранения души, над которыми подразделение работало уже несколько месяцев. После завершения этого крупного проекта они могли переключиться на другие исследования или вернуться к отложенным задачам. Король Азгор больше не дышал им в затылки, а это означало, что Гастер мог наконец переориентироваться на Сохранение и Сброс.

 **«Сохранение - это способность создавать фиксированную точку во времени и пространстве, к которой можно вернуться по желанию.»**  - сказал Гастер, разворачивая чертежи на своём столе. Санс навис над ними, чтобы внимательнее их изучить.

**«Сброс - это природная способность вернуться к этой точке, а также возможность по существу “взять старт” с ещё более ранней точки. И то, и другое, это всё на что способны люди, и корень этих сил зарыт в их силе воли. В их Решимости. Если бы мы сумели досконально изучить Сохранение, Сброс и всё связанное с ними, нам понадобилось бы найти способ привить истинную Решимость монстрам. Крайне сложно искусственно воспроизвести Решимость. Я считаю, что извлечение его из человеческой души было бы наиболее эффективным. Это то, для чего предназначена эта машина.»**

Санс кивнул, заострив внимание на уравнениях в чертеже.

«Похоже, что последняя деталь этой мозаики - человеческая душа. Жаль, что не так легко их раздобыть, а? Во всяком случае, этот дизайн выглядит вполне работоспособным. Доктор Бетас из инженерного отдела смог бы легко построить такое.» Санс ухмыльнулся. «И оно в форме черепа. Мне это нравится.»

Гастер фыркнул.  **«Я знал, что ты это скажешь. Значит, ты предлагаешь доктора Бетаса, чтобы он возглавил строительство?»**

«Конечно. Он сказал, что ему скучно, что в последнее время он ищет каким бы заняться серьёзным делом.»

Гастер свернул чертежи и поместил их в футляр. Некоторое время он изучал Санса.

**«Ты действительно общаешься со всеми здесь, не так ли, Санс?»**

Скелет пожал плечами. «Ну, да. Как и вы?»

 **«Я прилагаю усилия. Но, похоже, что персонал находит меня несколько пугающим для простой беседы.»**  Не помогало и то, что большинству монстров было трудно понимать речь Гастера. Встреча с незнакомцами всегда была сущим кошмаром. Гастер был убеждён, что половина его персонала вообще не понимает, что он говорит.

«Не знаю насчёт части с “пугающим”.» \- сказал Санс, как всегда беспечно. «”Внушительным” - это может быть. Вы довольно высокий. Как там погодка наверху?»

Гастер скорчил физиономию.  **«Король Азгор ещё выше, но я не думаю, что кто-то считает его очень уж внушительным. Видимо, тебе не с чем сравнивать.»**

Санс засмеялся. «Может быть. А может быть, у меня есть  _костяк_  для сопоставления всех высоких монстров в мире. Короче... Я могу передать эти чертежи доктору Бетасу, если хотите. Машина для извлечения должна быть...»

В дверь кабинета Гастера суетливо постучали.

**«Войдите.»**

Змеиный монстр из команды физики ввалился в кабинет, пытаясь отдышаться.

«Доктор Гастер! Не хотел прерывать вас, но это важно. Королевская стража, они... они нашли… сэр,  _человек_  появился в Подземелье.»

Гастер оцепенел.

**«…Что? Где?»**

«В лесу, недалеко от Руин. По-видимому, Снегоцып нашел их, и...»

 **«О боже.»**  Гастер обошёл свой стол, схватив пальто с вешалки.  **«Где сейчас человек? Он был схвачен? Сноудин в безопасности?»**  Сама мысль о том, что человек сейчас свободно расхаживает где-то по Подземелью наполняла Гастера ужасом. Не говоря уже о том, что душа могла оказаться потеряна, или случайно кем-то поглощена… даже один человек мог оказаться причиной невообразимых разрушений.

«Сэр, человек... он уже мёртв.»

Гастер не мог не почувствовать облегчения.

**«А что душа?»**

«Всё ещё там. Королевская стража, а именно подразделение Сноудина, ещё не получили свои контейнеры для душ, поэтому они просто караулят и никого туда не подпускают. Боюсь, это всё, что мне известно.»

Гастер взял сумку. Ему нужно было добраться туда как можно скорее, прежде чем что-нибудь случится с душой.

 **«Сообщите им, что я прибуду незамедлительно».**  Змеиный монстр кивнул и бросился прочь.

«Должен ли я... эм...?»

Гастер повернулся. Он почти забыл, что Санс все еще был здесь. За пару секунд он принял решение насчёт него.

 **«Пойдёшь со мной.»** \- сказал он наконец.  **«Захвати самый тёплый лабораторный халат. Мы возьмём лодку.»**

 

***

  
Королевская стража оцепила район, всё оказалось лучше, чем Гастер ожидал. Стражниками в этом регионе были в основном собаки. Исполнительные, но... не слишком умелые. Тело человека лежало на дне небольшой ямы, а душа парила над ним и придавала свечением снегу вокруг голубоватый оттенок.

«Я не думал, что он окажется таким... маленьким.» Голос Санса был довольно тихим. Он смотрел на тело со странным выражением.

 **«Этот был ребёнком.»**  Гастер спустился вниз, вытащив контейнер из своей сумки.  **«Похоже, примерно лет четырёх.»**

Ребёнок лежал лицом вниз в снегу: маленькая девочка в платье, которое больше подходило для тёплой погоды. Возможно, на Поверхности было лето; здесь не было времён года. Девочке не хватало обуви, и у нее была только одна косичка, украшенная ленточкой. Другая лента, видимо, где-то потерялась. Гастер не видел никаких травм – похоже, что ребёнок просто замёрз до смерти.

«Всего лишь ребёнок?» Санс отвернулся. «Чёрт.»

 **«Даже дети этого вида могут представлять угрозу.»**  Гастер нахмурился от неприятного воспоминания. Во время войны ему доводилось видеть, как ребёнок такого же роста убивает монстра размером с лошадь одним ударом.

Решимость была действительно невероятной силой, поистине ужасной.

«Я вроде бы... знал в теории, что мёртвый человек оставляет тело, а не пыль. Но видеть это на практике…»

Гастер посмотрел на него. Скелет спрятал руки в карманы, и он явно нервничал. Гастер никогда не видел Санса таким расстроенным.

 **«Я знаю, что это не самое приятное зрелище, Санс.»**  - сказал Гастер настолько мягко, насколько был способен. Он открыл контейнер для души и медленно поднёс половинки с обеих сторон к мерцающей душе. Свечение был теплым, ярко-голубым. Небольшая часть Гастера хотела просто поглотить душу.  _То_ , чего он мог бы достичь с такой силой...

Он щёлкнул крышкой контейнера, расположенного вокруг души, и тем самым закрыл его.

 **«И правда, довольно ужасно видеть невинного ребёнка в таком состоянии.»**  - продолжил он, поместив контейнер в свою сумку.  **«Но тебе необходимо привыкнуть к такого рода вещам. Наша работа с человеческими душами может обернуться чем-нибудь ещё менее приятным. Если ты не в состоянии переварить нечто подобное, то…»**

«Ну, я что угодно смогу переварить, не так ли?» \- сказал Санс с ухмылкой, пожав плечами. «Не беспокойтесь обо мне. Я просто немного удивился. Итак... у нас наконец-то есть человеческая душа.»

 **«Наконец-то.»**  - сказал Гастер, поднимаясь обратно. Наконец-то.  _Наконец-то._

«Время пришло.» \- сказал Санс, протягивая Гастеру руку. Гастер искренне улыбнулся, когда Санс помог ему выбраться.

«Что будет с телом?»

Гастер оглянулся на ребёнка. Некоторые из королевских стражников уже приблизились, чтобы забрать его.

**«Стража где-нибудь его похоронит. Собаки умеют закапывать вещи. Пора вернуться. Нельзя терять время, нужно начать как можно скорее.»**

 

***

  
В работе резко был достигнут колоссальный прогресс. Гастер и его команда так долго готовились к возможному появлению человеческой души, что как только это наконец произошло, всё пришло в движение. Научные подразделения буквально выстраивались в очередь, чтобы заполучить доступ к душе для подробного изучения и экспериментов. Всего за несколько месяцев они сумели продвинуться так далеко, как не могли в течение многих и многих лет, может даже с самого возникновения Ядра. Душа переходила из отдела в отдел; от техно-инженерии к магической технике, от химии к биологии, от физики элементарных частиц в медицинское крыло.

Всестороннее исследование души привело как к научному прогрессу, так и к улучшению во всех сферах жизни в Подземелье. Наиболее примечательным было то, что открыли магические инженеры - что человеческая душа действительно может усиливать магию монстра, даже без необходимости её поглощать. Вскоре половина Подземелья заинтересовалась изучением того, что стало известно как “синие атаки”. Они позволяли монстрам куда легче атаковать любой движущийся объект своими обычными силами. Гастер полагал, что другие человеческие души будут иметь другие виды способностей схожего характера и что, возможно, цвет души аналогичен эффекту, которое он оказывает на магию монстров.

Естественно, в конце дня душа всегда возвращалась к Гастеру. Он провёл последние ночи в лаборатории, экспериментируя с душой. Поначалу Гастер проводил свои исследования в одиночку. Вскоре к нему присоединился ящерообразный доктор Бетас. Рекомендация Санса оказалась верной, доктор Бетас был в восторге от идеи создания Машины Извлечения Решимости, и разработал прототип всего за несколько месяцев. Санс также начал в ночную смену возвращаться в лабораторию после того, как уложит брата спать. Втроём они в конечном счёте стали сами по себе научной командой, и они всегда больше акцентировали внимание именно на раскрытии истинного потенциала человеческой души. Прошло немало времени с тех пор как Гастер работал напрямую с другими учёными; это было довольно приятно. Как будто бы снова у него появились... друзья.

Однажды ночью они работали в личной лаборатории Гастера в подвале, разбирая недельные заметки в тени Машины Извлечения Решимости. При тусклом освещении эта махина выглядела довольно устрашающе. Гастер щёлкнул зажимом на своём планшете для бумаг, нахмурившись при взгляде на ряд графиков. Санс дремал за своим столом, несмотря на то, что был окружён пустыми кофейными чашками. Доктор Бетас, зарывшись в пакетах из-под чипсов, постукивал когтями по столу.

Человеческая душа слабо светилась из контейнера, прикреплённого к стене.

 **«Эти сведения, похоже, максимально точны.»**  - сказал Гастер, нарушив затянувшееся молчание и бросив планшет на стол. Он потёр лоб.  **«Эта душа имеет стандартный запас Решимости, но не имеет никаких следов силы Сохранения. Похоже, этот человек никогда не Сохранялся, пока был жив, или, может, просто не был на это способен.»**

«Мм-м.» \- слабо согласился Санс, не открывая глазниц. «Похоже, оно должно варьироваться от человека к человеку. Думаю, это объясняет, почему её душа не сделала Сброс после смерти. Это было бы первым, что бы я сделал, если бы вдруг умер. Просто Сбросил бы.»

Доктор Бетас вздохнул, скомкал пакет с чипсами и бросил его в ближайшее мусорное ведро. Он промахнулся.

«По крайней мере, эксперименты с Решимостью проходят нормально, в-верно?» Доктор Бетас был немного нервным и слегка заикался. «У лабораторных мышей наблюдаются интересные изменения в поведении. Возможно, скоро мы сможем перейти к экспериментированию на монстрах.»

Гастер посмотрел на свои руки. Он очень надеялся, что это произойдёт как можно скорее. До сих пор ему удалось сохранять всё в секрете, но он чувствовал это каждый день. Бывало, он часами не чувствовал своих рук. Бывало, он начинал дышать с трудом. Он не был боссом-монстром, и всё равно жил уже очень и очень долго.

Он умирал, и он просто... он не мог допустить этого . У него было ещё много дел.

Он опустил руки на стол и посмотрел на этих двоих. На секунду ему показалось, что Санс за ним следит, но нет, скелет продолжал дремать с закрытыми глазницами.

 **«Похоже, настоящая работа над Сохранением и Сбросом будет продолжена только тогда, когда у нас появится ещё одна человеческая душа.»**  Гастер откинулся на спинку стула, потягиваясь.  **«До тех пор… пожалуй, пора начать мыслить нестандартно.»**

Санс повернулся, зевнул, и затем, наконец, открыл глазницы.

«Собственно, на этот счёт у меня есть пара идей. Вся эта работа с человеческой душой, создание синих атак и всё такое. Это заставило меня задуматься. Что если мы смогли бы воссоздать способности души, не используя саму душу? Есть доказательства, что Решимость может оказаться для монстров ядовитой.»

Доктор Бетас кивнул, помрачнев. «На данный момент выводы н-неокончательны, но это вполне возможно.»

«Но мы могли бы попытаться использовать Сохранение и Сброс без использования Решимости.» \- продолжил Санс, поглаживая череп. Он поднял какие-то бумаги и передал их Гастеру. «Реализация того же принципа, что и в Ядре, то что используется для питания этих синих лазеров. Почему бы нам не построить машину, которая сможет перенаправить Сохранение и Сброс без нужды в том, чтобы именно душа являлась источником энергии?»

Гастер вгляделся в бумаги. Почерк Санса был таким же неаккуратным, как и всегда, но заметки и уравнения выглядели многообещающе. Он даже набросал как могло бы выглядеть устройство, хотя он не был инженером. Машина в них походила на кокон.

 **«Машина времени.»**  - сказал Гастер.

«По сути, так.» Санс сонно усмехнулся. «Довольно круто, не правда ли?»

**«Довольно… “круто”.»**


	4. Решимость

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Санс раскрывает свою проблему с 1 ХП. Оранжевая душа получена. Гастер в отчаянии.

Всё вернулось на круги своя в Подземелье со времени появления человека. Пока работа над Сохранением и Сбросом была приостановлена – как и ожидалось – эксперименты с Решимостью и другие исследования продолжились. Гастер обратил всё своё внимание на работу с Решимостью. Прогресс был медленным. Слишком медленным. Гастер чувствовал, что постепенно погружается в отчаяние.

Был поздний вечер - время, когда остальной персонал уже разошёлся по домам. Гастер сидел за компьютером в подвальной лаборатории и компилировал данные, собранные в трёх последних опытах. Кроме него здесь находился только Санс. Доктор Бетас уехал на несколько дней и поручил Сансу следить за лабораторными мышами. Оба работали в тишине: Гастер смотрел на экран компьютера усталыми глазами, а Санс проверял мышей и делал заметки. Временами он бормотал что-то - ворчал, что это “работа для стажёра”, но Гастер игнорировал его.

Какое-то окно с пиликанием выскочило на мониторе. Гастер протёр глаза и посмотрел на появившееся предупреждение.

 **«Похоже магический регулятор температуры для мышей барахлит.»** \- со вздохом сказал Гастер. **«Можно подумать, мы не платим счёт за магическое электричество. Санс, не сделаешь одолжение?»**

«Хм? Чего?»

Гастер снова протёр глаза, решая стоит ли наливать уже пятую чашку кофе. **«Не пополнишь магический счётчик? Он на стене.»**

«О, э-эм... конечно». Санс завис. «Как?»

Гастер махнул рукой. **«С помощью магии, представляешь? Стрельба парой снарядов туда обычно помогает.»**

Теперь Санс завис надолго. И не прозвучало никакого характерного звука атаки монстра.

«Я... Я не смогу, по правде сказать.»

Наконец Гастер поднял голову и повернулся в своём офисном кресле. Сейчас у него не было настроения для шуточек Санса.

**«В смысле, “не сможешь”? Я не прошу тебя привести в действие Ядро, Санс.»**

У Санса читался странный взгляд на лице, средний между смеющимся и загнанным в угол.

«Я имею в виду… я плох в магии. Совсем.»

Гастер неохотно поднялся на ноги, не зная, куда идёт эта шутка. Монстр, который плох в магии – это звучало как огонь, который плохо горит.

**«Не понял юмора, но если тебе это так трудно…»**

Он прошёлся по комнате, до маленькой трубки, торчащей из стены рядом с клетками мышей, над которой красным мигал магический счётчик.

«Я на самом деле не пытаюсь быть... _зубавным_ на этот раз. Хех... ладно, вот сейчас было не очень.» Санс потёр затылок.  «Я слабый, Гастер. _Невероятно_ слабый. Разве вы не заметили? Моя душа держится на чистом упрямстве и чувстве юмора. Ну, и на моём безграничном очаровании, конечно.»

Гастер замер и переключил внимание с счётчика на Санса. Скелет всё ещё выглядел довольно... подавленным.

«Из-за чего, как вы думаете, я такой мелкий? Из-за чего я не использовал магию ни разу с тех пор, как вы наняли меня? Я… смотрите. Это почти всё, на что я способен.»

Он вытянул руки, поднял ладони, закрыл глаза, и какое-то время выглядел почти больным. Затем перед ним возникли две крошечные вращающиеся кости. Санс пытался отдышаться.

«Вот это и ещё слабенький телекинез, и то не всегда. Чаще вообще не срабатывает.» Кости пропали, и Санс сунул руки в карманы. «Когда я был ребёнком, я постоянно болел. Сидел дома и много читал о науке, об истории. Сейчас мне лучше, но у меня всё ещё бывают время от времени...  проблемы с использованием магии. Я почти уверен, что вся она тратится на то, чтобы держать меня в живых.»

Гастер смотрел на Санса, переваривая полученную информацию. Санс смотрел куда угодно, но на него.

 **«Ты хочешь сказать…»** \- тихо спросил Гастер - **«…что у тебя нет абсолютно никакой возможности атаковать врага? Или защитить себя?»**

Он развёл руками и вызвал некоторые из своих атак, наблюдая, как они вращаются и парят в воздухе. Они имели форму жестикулирующих рук и прочих символов.

**«Значит, если бы я выстрелил в тебя или случайно потерял контроль над ними, ты бы умер в считанные секунды?»**

Санс заметно напрягся, он не сводил глаз с магических снарядов Гастера. Гастеру стало немного тошно.

«Н... Нет.» \- сказал он через мгновение. «Я хорошо уклоняюсь. Я _очень_ хорошо уклоняюсь. И... вы бы этого не сделали.»

Гастер направил снаряды в магический счётчик на стене. Цвет лампочек изменился на зелёный. Было больно видеть явное облегчение на лице у Санса.

 **«Извини. Я не хотел, чтобы это звучало так...»** Гастер покачал головой и потёр лоб. **«Но я действительно не люблю, когда от меня что-то скрывают. Боже мой, Санс, почему ты мне не сказал? Одна лабораторная авария, и...»**

«Точно так, ага, лабораторная авария, или камень с потолка пещеры, или шанс утонуть в одном из водопадов, или падение в Ядро... да, что угодно может убить меня, но не меня одного.» Санс с усмешкой пожал плечами, снова смотря Гастеру в глаза. «Я не из стекла, Док. Я прожил всю жизнь так. Это неважно. Окружающие, как правило, начинают вести себя... забавно, когда я говорю им, но я не собирался держать это в секрете или типа того. Я просто не считаю это чем-то таким уж важным, чтобы суетиться по этому поводу.»

 **«Ты открыто солгал в заявлении о приёме на работу.»** \- сказал Гастер, прищурившись на него. **«Ты написал, что у тебя нет медицинских противопоказаний, которые могли бы помешать твоей работе.»**

«Я не лгал...» Санс постучал пальцем о палец. «Я просто... недосказал некоторые вещи. Это не медицинская проблема, и это не мешает моей работе. Когда вы видели, чтобы это мешало моей работе?»

**«Хроническая сонливость. Полагаю, это объясняет, почему ты постоянно дремлешь на столе, не так ли?»**

«Это просто потому что я лентяй. Вот если б я засыпал, делая что-то важное, например, там, смешивал химикаты или ещё что, то я никогда бы...»

**«Важное? А с чего ты взял что хоть что-нибудь из того, что мы делаем здесь, не является важным?»**

Санс вздохнул. «Ой, да ладно, это несправедливо. Вы поняли, что я имел в виду.»

**«Ты солгал мне, Санс.»**

Санс поднял на него взгляд, и выражение его лица сменилось на более резкое.

«Док... не то чтобы и у вас не хранилось пары секретов за пазухой, а?»

Гастер замолчал, потрясённый. Это уже больше походило на душу, держащуюся на чистом упрямстве, чувстве юмора и _нервозности_.

**«Довольно интересный способ разговаривать с боссом, Санс.»**

«Я не... не хотел звучать неуважительно, до... сэр. Но это правда, не так ли? Я не знаю, заметил ли кто-то ещё, но я всегда был наблюдательным. Вчера у вас дрожали руки. И на прошлой неделе я слышал, как вы хрипели в своем офисе. Когда я постучал, вы притворились, что всё в порядке. Я наблюдал это месяцами.»

Руки Гастера дрожали, но на этот раз не от слабости.

**«Санс...»**

«Вы больны, не так ли?» Санс глядел в пол, убрав руки в карманы и опустив плечи. «Нет... ещё хуже. Вы умираете.»

Тишина затянулась.

Гастер мог начать всё отрицать. Он мог накричать на Санса. Скелет не имел права знать. Но Гастер ничего не сказал. Он понятия не имел, что следует говорить в подобной ситуации.

Санс закрыл лицо рукой, затем вернул её обратно в карман.

«Мне очень жаль. Очевидно, у вас есть причина хранить это в тайне. Это личное. Не волнуйтесь, я не собираюсь никому рассказывать.»

Гастер вздохнул и прислонился к плиткам на стене, наконец впервые до конца осознав, насколько он был измотан. Он был не просто измотанным. Он был _Старым_. Уставшим.

**«Я... признателен тебе за понимание.»**

«Можно ли… сделать с этим что-нибудь?»

 **«Я живу уже очень долго, Санс».** Гастер выглянул в дверной проём. В коридор падала тень от Машины Извлечения Решимости. **«На данный момент есть только одна вещь, которую можно сделать.»**

Санс посмотрел на мышей в клетках. Большинство из них спали. Те, что не были заняты своими мышиными делами, действовали на удивление разумно. В эти дни они вообще не вели себя как животные.

«Чем больше мы изучаем Решимость, тем больше я беспокоюсь об этом. Доктор Бетас со мной согласен. Если магия - это клей, который не даёт монстрам развалиться на кусочки, то Решимость является тем же самым для людей. Я не думаю, что смешивание двух типов клея приведёт к чему-то дельному.»

 **«Наука всегда сопряжена с рисками, Санс. Но тебе не о чем волноваться. У меня ещё есть время, и я не дурак.»** Гастер закрыл глаза. **«Но ты должен понять. Я обязан дотянуть до конца. Мне нужно, чтобы монстры были освобождены. Я помню войну. Я помню, как мы были запечатаны под землёй. Я помню Поверхность. Я один из последних монстров, оставшихся в живых, из тех, кто всё ещё помнит. Ты представить себе не можешь, Санс. Ты понятия не имеешь, на что это было похоже.»**

Санс помолчал, прежде чем сказать: «Действительно, не имею.»

Гастер не ответил. Он не говорил на эти темы уже веками. С Азгором, быть может, но с трудом вспоминалось, когда в последний раз они вообще сидели за чашкой чая. Король сильно изменился после смерти Азриэля, и замок был пуст без смеха Ториэль. Было странно снова выговориться кому-то на эти темы.

**«Повторюсь, я... признателен тебе за понимание.»**

Он не мог допустить, чтобы Санс особо распространялся об этом. Он был уже не в том возрасте, когда окружающим стоило знать, что у него есть чувства.

«Не волнуйтесь». Санс немного усмехнулся. «Хотя, если вы собираетесь продолжать говорить со мной таким образом, то вам, возможно, придется перестать думать обо мне как о сотруднике и начать думать обо мне как о… друге. Хех. Но это действительно плохая идея – пытаться водить дружбу с боссом, верно?»

Гастер закрыл лицо рукой и засмеялся. Он не позволял себе вот так просто смеяться уже очень долгое время.

**«Как насчёт… коллеги?»**

Гастер протянул руку. Санс усмехнулся и пожал её.

«Довольно непрофессионально. И хорошо, потому что это как раз по моей части.»

 **«Не удивлён.»** \- сказал Гастер, отходя от стены и повернувшись к Сансу. **«Пожалуй, отложу компиляцию на завтра. Захотелось выпить.»**

«Да? Мне тоже. Хей, я знаю отличное место в Сноудине.»

**«Немного далеко, но раз ты предлагаешь, то почему бы и нет.»**

Гастер переключил свой компьютер в спящий режим и вышел в дверь, а Санс последовал за ним.

**«Знаешь... возможно, когда мы доведём до конца эксперименты и убедимся, что это безопасно, Решимость сможет принести пользу нам обоим.»**

Санс поднял бровь. «Да? Собираешься сделать из меня научный проект, Док?»

**«Нет, конечно. Но пара идей у меня имеется.»**

 

***

 

Гастер с трудом смог поверить, когда ему сообщили, что в Подземелье был замечен ещё один человек. Прошло менее года с тех пор, как они заполучили голубую человеческую душу. Если сравнивать с предыдущим случаем, прошло почти десять лет между первым упавшим человеком и вторым. Этот новый человек был замечен рядом со Сноудином. Должна была существовать большая дыра для попадания в Подземелье в этом регионе - или в Руинах, где когда-то находился их первый Дом. В этом был смысл. Возможно, первая пещера, в которую их загнали люди, теперь была открыта.

Сейчас человека потеряли из виду, скорее всего он прятался где-то в Сноудине. По всей видимости, ему не составляло труда смешаться с толпой. Только крошечная горстка монстров вообще были в курсе, как выглядит человек. Не помогало и то, что большая часть этой горстки являлась собаками-стражами из Сноудина, чья плохая память была общеизвестна.

Стресс от ожидания не лучшим образом отражался на состоянии Гастера. В этот раз человек мог оказаться вовсе не ребёнком. Дети уже были достаточно опасны, но взрослый - и взрослый, который слышал любые страшные истории о монстрах – люди жили очень недолго, чтобы могли ещё быть в живых те, кто видел монстра своими глазами – такой взрослый, напуганный, с намерением навредить мог стать серьёзной угрозой. Монстры были слишком уязвимы перед намерением навредить.

И Гастер даже не был в состоянии помочь в поиске. Большую часть времени он проводил в своём кабинете, в беспокойстве меряя его шагами. Санс иногда вытаскивал его по ночам выпить в Грилби, но это было больше поводом посетить Сноудин и пытаться узнать больше.

Наконец, спустя целую вечность, Гастеру доложили о поимке человека. Позже в тот же день пришёл стражник и принёс её: ярко-оранжевая душа, покоящаяся в контейнере... и большая коробка.

«Он отбивался.» - объяснил стражник с мрачным лицом. «Убита одна из новобранцев... бедняга, она только что поступила на службу. Она была так взволнована... по крайней мере, я могу сказать её семье, что она погибла как герой.»

Тело человека было потрёпано. Это был ещё ребёнок, но намного старше, чем предыдущий; подросток, подумал Гастер. Его лицо было напряжённым, с застывшим выражением гнева и свирепости. Решимость. На сей раз её должно было быть достаточно.

**«Зачем вы принесли мне тело?»**

«Простите, повторите ещё раз?»

Гастер повторил медленнее. **«Зачем вы принесли тело?»**

«Ох. Король Азгор хочет, чтобы тела всех людей были привезены в замок, где они будут похоронены и удостоены почести за свою жертву. Но он сказал, что вы можете сначала изучить тело.»

Гастер кивнул и закрыл крышку коробки. **«Спасибо, но не нужно. От пустого человеческого тела мало проку.»**

«Справедливо. Тогда я прослежу, что оно было безопасно доставлено в замок.»

**«Благодарю. И я сожалею о потере вашего рекрута. Мои соболезнования её семье. Уверен, её жертва не будет напрасна.»**

Охранник торжественно кивнул. «Спасибо, доктор. Знаете, я слышал, как ужасны люди, но это... Я не знаю, подойдёт ли тут слово “ужасный”. Он вёл себя, словно загнанный в угол зверь. Доведённый до отчаяния.»

**«Она. Я думаю, что этот был женского рода.»**

«Да? Трудно сказать.» Стражник нахмурился. «Она продолжала кричать нам о пропавшей сестре, обвиняя нас в том, что мы её съели. Представляете! Она продолжала кричать, пока сражалась с нами. Печально. Мы не сумели по-хорошему наладить контакт с ней. Такая досада.»

Гастер держал в руках контейнер для души и смотрел на мерцающий оранжевый свет.

**«Да. Досада.»**

 

***

 

Однажды, в одну из ночных смен, Гастер рухнул на пол в своём кабинете.

Это случилось внезапно. Как будто его тело просто перестало работать. Он лежал на полу, задыхаясь, пытаясь подняться.

Слишком рано. Нет, ещё слишком рано. Он был _так близок_. Эксперименты с Решимостью приближались к завершению, работа с оранжевой человеческой душой приносила свои плоды, но в ней не было ни следа силы Сохранения. Они снова застряли на Сохранении и Сбросе, _снова_ вернулись к экспериментам с Решимостью. Он был _так близок_. И всё же это случилось. Он Пал. Он практически чувствовал, как рассыпается изнутри.

Ещё не всё, _ещё не всё_. Гастеру удалось схватиться за ручку своего рабочего кресла. Изо всех сил, _игнорируя боль_ , он заставил себя принять сидячее положение. _Ещё не всё_. Через несколько дней, может, через неделю они смогут начать эксперименты с монстрами, а затем...

Он почувствовал, что рассыпается...

У него _не было_ нескольких дней.

Он практически рычал, когда поднимал себя. С трудом Гастер подтянул под себя одну дрожащую ногу, затем другую. Он стоял, трясясь, тяжело опираясь на край стола.

Никаких колебаний. У него не было времени. Лифт... ему просто нужно было добраться до лифта.

Ему удалось опереться рукой на стену и сделать шаг. Затем ещё один. Путь к двери его офиса, казалось, растянулся на _километры_. Лифт был примерно ещё метрах в десяти, без стен для опоры на пути к нему. Гастер стиснул зубы.

Каким-то образом он подошёл к двери и смог открыть её. Он прижался к дверной раме, тяжело дыша.

**«Хе… Хей?»**

Даже его голос был слабым. Не имело значения. Свет во всей лаборатории был выключен. Все ушли домой, даже Санс и доктор Бетас. Он был один. Он должен был сделать это один.

Он видел лифт из дверного проёма кабинета. Казалось, тот был на другом конце Подземелья.

**«Сделай это. Дойди. Ты не можешь просто так умереть.»**

Он пошёл, медленно, с трясущимися ногами, каждый шаг отдавался болью по всему телу. Вид коридора поплыл и размылся. На полпути силы снова оставили его, он опустился на одно колено. Нет. _Нет_. Он не мог этого допустить. Он просто не мог.

Он заставил себя подняться. И добрался до лифта.

Всего несколько этажей, и - подвальная лаборатория. Это было недалеко.

Лифт открылся, и Гастер ввалился внутрь, сильно ударившись об пол. Он лежал на спине на полу лифта. Он поднял дрожащую руку и вызвал один снаряд в форме ладони, затем выстрелил им. Кнопка сломалась, но сработала, дверь закрылась.

Движение нисходящего лифта чувствовалось так, будто из него пытались вытрясти немного пыли.

**«Ещё немного...»**

Дверь в подвальную лабораторию открылась, и Гастер поволок себя наружу. Он на мгновение опёрся на стену, чтобы отдышаться. Машина Извлечения Решимости была уже в его поле зрения. Так близко.

**«Теперь. Встать. Дойти. Сделай это.»**

Когда он снова опёрся рукой о стену, рука рассыпалась в пыль.

Не было боли. Просто шок. Он припал на стену, глаза округлились, он резко вдыхал и выдыхал. На секунду у него потемнело в глазах. Когда зрение вернулось, цвета исчезли. Лаборатория стала чёрно-белой, и на полу была пыль монстра. _Его_ пыль.

**«Не... Нет. Не сейчас, пожалуйста.»**

Он посмотрел на Машину Извлечения Решимости, тёмный череп, свисающий с потолка, бросающий тень на всё вокруг.

Он не собирался этого делать.

Часть его лица начала рассыпаться.

_Нет._

Из последних сил он _рванулся_ вперёд. Шприцы были в маленьком холодильнике рядом с Машиной. Он лихорадочно перебил половину стеклянных вещей внутри, пытаясь добраться до единственного нужного шприца. Одна из его ног превратилась в пыль, и он рухнул среди разбитого стекла.

То, что от него осталось тоже превращалось в пыль. Он вколол шприц в то, что ещё не осыпалось.

В глаза у него опять потемнело.

_Теперь посмотрим._

На мгновение не было ничего, кроме чувства растворения в пустоте. Погружения во тьму.

Потом оно прошло.

Казалось, вселенная взорвалась. Энергия нахлынула на него, искрясь и пылая, выжигая его душу. Это было хуже, чем превращаться в пыль. Казалось, он _тает_ как воск, превращаясь во что-то новое. Немыслимая сила _переполняла_ его, проникала в каждый его атом.

И вдруг, жить стало так же просто, как и _думать_. Разом возвращение к знакомой форме было так же легко, как лепить из пластилина. Всё стало так _просто_.

Он открыл глаза и увидел собственные руки. Обе. Они дрожали, но это были _его_ руки. Цвета выглядели непривычно, но они вернулись.

Он осмотрел себя. Тело было в порядке. Он коснулся своего лица. Было что-то похожее на шрам или трещину во всю голову, начиная от правого глаза. Он закрыл левый глаз и цвета снова пропали, всё стало серым. Видимо, необратимый эффект. Болело горло. Он что, кричал?

Он снова посмотрел на свои руки. Согнул пальцы. Для проверки вызвал несколько снарядов. Они изменились: теперь они _искрились_.

Он отбросил пустой шприц и с лёгкостью встал. Энергия всё ещё билась внутри него, как разряды молний. Он чувствовал себя сильным. Казалось, что сама вселенная вливается в его душу. Теперь он _понял_. Он _всё_ понял. Решимость была ключом ко всему. И теперь он был жив, здоров и преисполнен _Решимости_.

Он не смог сдержать улыбку и засмеялся. Он смеялся и не мог остановиться, так сильно, что ему пришлось снова прислониться к стене. Казалось, это продолжалось несколько часов.

Затем он вдруг резко перестал, и огляделся вокруг. Какой беспорядок. Повсюду валялись разбитые стёкла и пролились на пол жидкости, а ещё была дорожка из пыли, ведущая к лифту. Увидев пыль, он снова усмехнулся. Мир пытался забрать его жизнь, и он просто сказал _нет_ **.**

Однако, всё ещё рано было останавливаться. Нет, было ещё слишком много работы! Он должен был обработать полученные сведения, провести некоторые опыты и эксперименты. И, конечно, ему нужно было прибраться здесь. Никому не стоило завтра с утра с приходом на работу видеть пыль монстров повсюду. Нет, нет, он не мог допустить, чтобы они начали задавать вопросы. Он снова коснулся странной трещины в голове. Да, ему нужна какая-то история, какое-то объяснение. Что-то правдоподобное. Не хорошо получится, если все вокруг узнают, что знаменитый доктор В.Д. Гастер ввёл себе непроверенное, потенциально опасное вещество.

Он представил себе физиономию Санса, когда тот узнает и снова рассмеялся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> местоимение "you" у нас свободно превращается в "ты" и "вы". отсюда бонус, отсутствующий в английском - смена отношения, почти как с японскими суффиксами. из "сенсей" в "сан", можно сказать. удобно!


	5. Ради Науки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Гастера есть план, как укрепить душу Санса.

«П-П-Послушай, Доктор, я-я лишь хочу сказать, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы взять небольшой перерыв!» Доктор Бетас почти подпрыгивал на месте. Гастер удивлялся, как это он ещё не запыхался.

«Ты только что пережил ужасное нападение. Т-Ты всё ещё ранен! Ты должен пойти домой и отдохнуть. Что, если этот сумасшедший вернётся?»

Доктор Бетас и трое других учёных фактически заперли Гастера в его кабинете. Королевская стража только что завершила расследование на месте преступления и, наконец, ушла. Им не удалось найти никаких улик, указывающих на личность нападавшего или на его местопребывание. Все казались гораздо более озабоченными тем, что Гастер был жив, и что преступнику не удалось украсть человеческие души. Очевидно, что именно за этим злоумышленник ворвался в лабораторию.

Гастер тепло всем улыбался, несмотря на раздражение.

 **«Уверяю вас, я в порядке. Просто слегка ушибся.»** Он аккуратно коснулся трещины на лице, как будто это его смущало. **«Полагаю, они оставили мне кое-что на память, но оно уже даже не болит. Это нападение лишний раз доказывает, что мы должны работать ещё усерднее, чтобы быстрее достичь результата. Мы должны сделать всё от нас зависящее, чтобы предоставить Подземелью силы человеческой души.»**

«Сэр, поймите, мы все просто беспокоимся о вас.» - сказал один из учёных. Как там его звали?

 **«Я вам признателен.»** Гастер встал и пересёк комнату, подойдя к паре обеспокоенных учёных. **«Но я не могу позволить дать себя запугать. У меня слишком много работы. Я не могу взять выходной. Но могу пообещать, что раньше пойду сегодня домой. Это вас устраивает?»**

Он положил левую руку на плечо доктора Бетаса, а правую на плечо того, другого. Они переглянулись с сомнением и беспокойством.

«Я... полагаю, это всё о чём мы могли бы просить.»

«Но только если вы дадите слово.»

«И-И отдохните хорошенько сегодня!»

 **«Конечно, разумеется.»** \- сказал Гастер и проводил их к двери. **«А теперь, пожалуйста. Спасибо за заботу, но у меня много работы.»**

«О, к-конечно...»

«Эм, да, не будем больше мешать...»

Гастер закрыл за ними дверь, затем припал на неё с раздражённым вздохом. По крайней мере с этим разобрались. Теперь он мог дописать свои заметки в тишине и покое.

Он снова сел за стол, открыл один из ящиков, вытащил блокнот. Эти заметки были поистине бесценны. Он не мог рисковать и позволять хоть кому-нибудь знать об этом. Иначе всё Подземелье будет требовать доступа к Решимости. Другие монстры могут реагировать на это иначе чем Гастер. Были некоторые затяжные побочные эффекты, которые были… неоднозначны. Время от времени энергия, постоянно бурлящая в нём, усиливалась до такой степени, что её трудно было контролировать. Голова постоянно болела. Цветное зрение так полностью и не вернулось, и он полагал, что уже и не собирается. Иногда он терял мысль, или не замечал, как метался от одной мысли к другой. Физические последствия были не так существенны, Гастер больше беспокоился о психологических. Ему нужно было следить за любыми изменениями в своём поведении.

Решимость была мощной штукой. Он мог бы сравнить это с тем, что он представлял себе, как эффект от поглощения человеческой души. Не то чтобы имелось слишком много примеров: никто, кроме Азгора и Ториэль, не был свидетелем трансформации, ухода и возвращения Азриэля.

Возможно, было бы лучше прекратить эксперименты с Решимостью насовсем, или, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Гастер не будет полностью осведомлён о природе и особенностях побочных эффектов.

В дверь постучали. Гастер сдержал ворчание. Он спрятал записную книжку обратно в ящик и запер его.

**«Войдите.»**

Дверь открылась. Это был Санс. Гастер не смог сдержать улыбку. Из всех монстров, с которыми он мог столкнуться сейчас, Санс был самым терпимым.

«Хей, Док. Извини, не помешал?»

**«Ничуть, Санс.»**

«Я бы пришёл раньше, но там внизу двойной, даже тройной пропускной контроль. Так много гадостей мог натворить наш злоумышленник, но похоже всё в порядке, не считая найденного стражей. Воу, хорошо, что они наткнулись на тебя. Мы бы просто _окостенели_ , если бы какой-то случайный идиот заполучил одну из тех душ.»

Гастер усмехнулся. **«И то правда. Думаю, моё присутствие хорошенько их припугнуло. Полагаю, настолько, что у них душа в пятки ушла.»**

Санс удивлённо моргнул. «Ни фига себе. Ты это сейчас пошутил что ли? Вау. Я впечатлен. Ты уверен, что хорошо себя чувствуешь? Тебя точно ничем чересчур тяжёлым по голове не приложили? Конечно, даже если оно и так, не похоже, что ты мог бы свалить в отгул.»

Гастер подпёр подбородок рукой и попытался сохранить серьёзное лицо.

**«Я рад, что ты знаешь меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы не пытаться уговаривать.»**

Санс пожал плечами. «Я доверяю тебе. Просто не жди, что я поймаю тебя, если ты внезапно свалишься в обморок.» Он сделал паузу. «А если серьёзно... Я рад, что ты в порядке. Что станет с Подземельем без старого доброго доктора Гастера?»

Лицо Гастера прорезала сдержанная улыбка.

**«В самом деле…»**

«Думаю, пора вернуться к работе, но как насчёт махнуть в обед в Грилби?»

**«Пожалуй, можно выпить после сегодняшнего. Увидимся, тогда.»**

«Обязательно.» \- сказал Санс и повернулся к выходу. Но остановился, опустив пальцы на дверную ручку. «Однако, странно всё это, а? Наш злоумышленник проник в подвальную лабораторию. Я имею в виду, половина персонала даже не знает о её существовании. И я уверен, в народе тоже. Как они узнали, что она здесь? И как они узнали, что там хранятся души?»

Гастер уставился на Сансу в затылок. Тот не повернулся.

 **«Странно.»** \- сказал он нейтральным тоном. **«Может быть, они нашли доступ к внутренней информации.»**

«Может быть.» Санс пожал плечами, будто это не имело значения. «А, ладно. Уверен, стража поймает их вскоре. Увидимся, Док.»

На этом он исчез. Гастер протянул руку к голове. Мигрень вернулась.

 

***

 

Гастер придумал несколько правдоподобных причин, и эксперименты с Решимостью были прекращены. Машина Извлечения Решимости переехала в хранилище, а тестируемые мыши - в специальную лабораторию для испытуемых животных. Не было никакого смысла избавляться от них полностью, ведь от них ещё можно было получить полезные научные данные. Гастер хотел проводить наблюдения лично... на всякий случай. С самого начала экспериментов, некоторые из них продемонстрировали значительное увеличение интеллекта и на удивление высокие навыки решения проблем.

Гастер, Санс и доктор Бетас вместо этого обратили своё внимание на машину времени. С теорией благополучно разобрались, и доктор Бетас был уверен, что сможет спроектировать и построить машину, проблема была лишь в создании источника питания и безопасного способа перенаправления энергии души. Неплохо было, подумал Гастер, иметь возможность работать над всем этим без впадения в отчаяние, без надвигающегося призрака смерти, постоянно витающего над ним. Работа стала интересной задачей, а не источником разочарования.

В то время как побочные эффекты Решимости продолжали его беспокоить, плюсы всё же перевешивали минусы. Он стал куда энергичнее. Он чувствовал себя куда более живым, чем в последние... годы? Десятилетия? Он не мог вспомнить, как долго. Он улыбался больше, смеялся легче. И самое главное, он чувствовал себя _сильным_. Гастер никогда не был слаб, но он всегда больше полагался на науку и собственный интеллект, чем на магию. Теперь магия текла сквозь него так же легко, как вода текла по каналам Водопада. Теперь он был способен вызвать бурю снарядов практически без усилий.

С такой силой, и Сохранение и Сброс наконец-то чувствовались в пределах досягаемости. Возможно, он даже смог бы создать точку Сохранения самостоятельно, без помощи душ. Когда никто не наблюдал, он проверял себя и пределы своих возможностей. Решимость была способна открыть для него возможности Сохранения и Сброса; ему просто нужно было выяснить, как это работает.

Но после нескольких недель, а затем месяцев таких испытаний ничего не произошло. Было что-то фундаментальное, чего он не знал о природе Сохранения и Сброса. Нечто такое, на что чистая, концентрированная Решимость не могла повлиять.

Вместо того, чтобы позволить себе разочароваться, Гастер пока просто переключился на другой проект.

«Я не... уверен, что понял.» \- сказал Санс. Они находились в подвальной лаборатории поздно вечером, каждый за своим компьютером. Большую часть дня Санс убил на уравнения и выглядел сейчас более уставшим, чем обычно. Он сидел в кресле, которое повернул к Гастеру, но всё ещё наполовину был погружён в вычисления.

 **«А мне показалось, я говорил довольно чётко, Санс.»** \- сказал Гастер с легкой улыбкой. **«Я хочу дать тебе силу.»**

«Да, эту часть я понял. Я просто немного упустил как именно и почему. И… что ты _вообще_ под этим понимаешь?»

Гастер повернулся к монитору и переключил вкладку на серию изображений, схем и колеблющихся графиков.

**«В последнее время я много думал о твоей проблеме. Поэтому я запустил несколько тестов и симуляций. Я считаю, что вполне возможно безопасно предоставить тебе силу. Нам хватит мощности для полного доступа к твоей магии и, быть может, мы сумеем хотя бы увеличить твою защиту. Чтобы наконец ты был на равных с окружающими.»**

Гастер посмотрел на Санса, но скелет не выглядел таким заинтересованным, как надеялся Гастер. Скорее, он выглядел смущённым.

**«Выглядишь не слишком обрадованным.»**

Санс моргнул. «Ох, я, то есть... Я польщён, Док. Просто немного неожиданно. Я думал, что мы приостановили эксперименты с Решимостью?»

 **«Решимость тут не при чём».** Гастер постучал по экрану, открыв график, моделирующий душу монстра, которая, казалось, пульсировала энергией. **«Вместо этого мы можем использовать чистую силу человеческих душ. Твоя идея для источника энергии нашего маленького машинного проекта подсказала мне решение.»**

Санс встал и подошёл к столу Гастера, чтобы лучше видеть экран. Он стоял прямо за стулом Гастера, а тот открывал схемы одну за другой.

 **«Человеческие души и души монстров всегда были совместимы друг с другом. Если бы не были, то поглощение человеческой души было бы невозможным. Состав души весьма разнообразен, но прежде всего они состоят из энергии. Если сами души совместимы, то разумно предположить, что и энергия внутри этих душ также совместима.** **Дело только в превращении энергии человеческих душ в магию и использование этой магии для непосредственного усиления души монстра – в данном случае – твоей души.** **Тот же принцип, что и у голубых или оранжевых атак – получения силы от души без необходимости её поглощения.** **Только с одной человеческой душой это было бы невозможно без риска повредить её. Но с двумя? Это будет, как говориться, раз плюнуть.»**

Санс изучал схемы и графики. Гастер предоставил ему все необходимые наработки для проверки. Пусть Санс изучит всё, что хочет - Гастер был уверен, что ничего не забыл и не сделал никаких ошибок.

«Это... впечатляет.» \- сказал Санс спустя некоторое время. «И это действительно выглядит осуществимо. Но... что толку? Всегда остаётся шанс, что это может нанести вред душам, верно? Не говоря уже о моей душе.»

**«Шансы на это весьма и весьма ничтожны. И я бы никогда не подверг твою душу настоящему риску, Санс.»**

«Ага. Не то чтобы я беспокоился - я имею в виду, твои разработки так же безупречны, как и всегда.» Санс засунул руки в карманы. «Наверное, я просто... не знаю, почему тебя это так заботит. Я помню, мы говорили об этом раньше, но я вроде как думал, что ты не всерьёз. Хех. Не похоже, чтобы ты когда-либо говорил что-то не всерьёз, не так ли?»

 **«Почему так заботит?»** Гастер повернул стул, чтобы посмотреть Сансу в лицо. **«Ты мой друг, Санс. Я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности. Что, если бы ты оказался здесь в ночь взлома?»**

Санс ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами. «Я действительно хорошо уклоняюсь.»

**«А если их атаки оказались бы слишком сложными? Если бы тебя застали врасплох? Если бы ты не сумел уклониться вовремя? Если бы... это был человек со злыми намерениями?»**

Санс отвернулся. «Тогда, наверное, меня бы по косточкам разобрали. Хех. Но я так всю жизнь прожил, Док. Я уже давно примирился с идеей о неминуемой смерти.»

Гастер не мог понять, почему Санс настолько всё усложнял. Разве он не хотел чувствовать себя сильным? Разве он не хотел чувствовать хоть малую толику того, что чувствовал сам Гастер?

Возможно, ему стоит почувствовать себя виноватым, чтобы дело продвинулось.

**«Я не могу просто примириться с этим, Санс. Я не знаю, сколько мне ещё осталось. Когда меня не станет, именно ты продолжишь работу над Сохранением и Сбросом. К тебе перейдёт ответственность за освобождение всех монстров из Подземелья. На кого ещё мне рассчитывать, если с тобой что-то случиться?»**

Санс потёр затылок, он выглядел почти напуганным. «Чёрт возьми, Док...»

Пора немного отступить. Гастер вздохнул. **«Извини. Это было чересчур драматично. Я понимаю твоё беспокойство, и я больше не стану тебя уговаривать. Если ты не желаешь, я не имею права…»**

«Хей. Я не говорил, что я... не _желаю_. Это просто... ну, знаешь…» Санс нервно улыбнулся и развел руками.  «Вот ты уже смирился с тем, что придётся прожить всю жизнь определённым образом, а затем кто-то предлагает тебе выход, и... с трудом в это вериться, ведь так не бывает, ага? Как будто это могло оказаться так просто. Ты знаешь, сколько врачей пытались “починить” меня, когда я был ребёнком?»

Гастер участливо кивнул. **«Понимаю, Санс. Конечно, это риск, и всегда остаётся шанс, что это не сработает. Не хотелось бы давать тебе ложную надежду.»**

«Нет. Я... да. Да, давай сделаем это. Давай попробуем.»

**«…Ты уверен?»**

«Агась.» Улыбка Санса стала шире. «Да, уверен. Хуже всё равно уже не будет, верно? Хех. Напомни мне больше так не говорить. Во всяком случае, кроме прочего, потенциальные научные прорывы стоят риска. Так что... давай сделаем это.»

Санс подмигнул. «Ради _науки_.»

Гастер сиял. **«Отлично. Рад твоей готовности, Санс. Я полагаю, через несколько дней я смогу собрать систему преобразования души. Ещё мне нужно будет протестировать несколько контрольных симуляций. Лишняя осторожность не повредит.»**

Он повернулся к компьютеру и начал работать. Нельзя было тратить ни секунду впустую.

«Н-Несколько дней, хах? Ха-ха. Вау. Вот это скорость, хе. Видимо, мне лучше начать готовиться.»

**«Рассчитываю на тебя, Санс.»**

После короткой паузы Санс снова заговорил.

«Эй, Док? Можешь ли ты... пообещать мне кое-что?»

 **«Что именно?»** \- спросил Гастер, не отрываясь от работы.

«Можешь ли ты пообещать, что это... все эти эксперименты и магия... что это меня не изменит? Я имею в виду... не изменит того, кто я есть.»

**«Конечно, Санс. Обещаю.»**

 

***

 

Когда Санс вошёл в лабораторию в ту ночь, он явно нервничал. Гастер и доктор Бетас уже ждали, в позаимствованном рентгеновском кабинете из медицинского крыла. Они не собирались делать рентген, но в комнате было всё необходимое оборудование. Кроме них в лаборатории никого не осталось.

Гастер весело улыбнулся, когда Санс постучал в дверь.

**«Опаздываешь, Санс. Даже по твоим меркам.»**

«Хех. Сегодня Папайрус был ещё неугомоннее, чем обычно.» Санс пытался выглядеть беззаботным и скинул с себя свой лабораторный халат. «Я хотел убедиться, что он услышит действительно хорошую сказку на ночь. Просто... на всякий случай, если я слишком поздно вернусь или... что-нибудь такое.»

 **«Вся процедура не должна занять больше нескольких минут, и любые побочные эффекты сведены к минимуму.»** \- сказал Гастер, запуская необходимые программы на компьютере. **«Могу дать гарантию, что всё пройдёт как надо, и ничто… не помешает тебе вернуться к брату как можно скорее.»**

К этому моменту Гастер уже не раз провёл все возможные симуляции и тесты, сделал все возможные прогнозы. Несмотря на всё это, он допускал, что у Санса есть причины немного понервничать перед тем, как они начнут. Его жизнь изменится навсегда после сегодняшнего вечера. Гастер просто хотел, чтобы его друг был в более _приподнятом_ настроении от такой перспективы. Ведь не собирался же Гастер дать ему умереть, или наносить хоть какие-то серьёзные повреждения.

«Те-тебе не нужно соглашаться на это, если не хочешь, Санс.» - сказал доктор Бетас, взяв лабораторный халат Санса и схватившись за спинку его стула. «Это должно быть страшно.»

Санс махнул рукой. «Ну уж нет. Как я могу упустить шанс стать частью чего-то столь грандиозного? Нужно быть по-настоящему _твердолобым_ , чтобы отступить сейчас.»

Доктор Бетас засмеялся, Гастер тоже усмехнулся, и Санс улыбнулся им в ответ, но Гастер заметил, что он вспотел.

«Я бы, ух... соврал, если бы сказал, что ничуть. Ну, знаете. Не нервничаю. Но только самую малость. Так что, эм-м. Давайте начнем, что ли? Что я должен делать?»

Гастер положил, надеясь, что это его подбодрит, руку Сансу на спину и направил его к сидению в центре комнаты. Санс слегка дрожал.

**«Садись туда. У нас всё готово. Осталось лишь включить машину и запустить программу.»**

Он указал на тихонько гудящую рентгеновскую машину. К ней была присоединена трубчатая конструкция, почти как ствол пистолета, простиравшийся как рука от стены. В течение последних нескольких дней доктор Бетас перепроверял эту конструкцию. Машина больше не была пригодна для обычного рентгена, но это было не существенно. Две человеческие души, все еще находящиеся в контейнерах, были вставлены в машину, как батарейки.

Санс забрался в кресло и уставился на трубку.

«Симпатичный дизайн, доктор Бетас. Ни капли не пугает.»

«Хмф! Я н-не для красоты его строил, Санс.»

Гастер настроил вручную прибор так, чтобы тот был направлен Сансу в рёбра.

**«Машина преобразует энергию человеческих душ в магию. Затем она перенаправит эту магию прямо в твою душу. В процессе будет поддерживаться постоянный поток магии, чтобы не повредить душу, и в это же время душа поймёт, как реагировать, распределив магию настолько равномерно, насколько это необходимо.»**

«Да, я помню. Я пару раз перечитывал все заметки. Итак...» Санс схватился за ручки кресла. «Готов по вашей команде.»

Гастер щёлкнул несколькими переключателями, в то время как доктор Бетас запускал программу на компьютере. Гул машины становился громче, и человеческие души стали светиться ярче. Санс сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.

**«Всё будет хорошо, Санс. Хотя ощущения могут показаться странными. Попытаться расслабиться.»**

«Я расслабился. Я сама лёгкость, я просто снежинка на ветру. Блин, мне пора подумать о переезде в Сноудин, там самое место для снежинки на ветру. Видишь, как я расслаблен?»

Доктор Бетас нажал последнюю кнопку на компьютере и переключил внимание на них.

«В-Всё готово. Компьютер готов к регуляции магического потока, и готов отключиться, если что-то пойдёт н-не так. Но ничего такого не случится! Не в-волнуйся, Санс.»

«Я вам верю.» \- сказал Санс, закрывая на мгновение глаза.

Машина заработала. Гастер задержал палец над кнопкой пуска и посмотрел на Санса. Скелет выглядел ещё более маленьким, чем обычно, на фоне огромного кресла. Санс не просто нервничал. Он был напуган.

Это действительно стоило того? Просто ради проверки возможностей человеческой души, и проверки потенциала слабой души, как у Санса?

Тихий голос в голосе Гастера ответил _Да_ **.**

**«Готов?»**

Санс показал большой палец. «Стреляй, Док.»

Гастер нажал кнопку.

Машина произвела _“Бззззз”-_ образный звук и поток сверкающей белой магии монстров врезался прямо в Санса.

Всё тело Санса резко вздрогнуло, и он глубоко вздохнул. Огоньки в глазницах, заменявшие ему зрачки уменьшились до крохотных точек.

**«Санс?»**

«Воах. _Вох_. Это. Это _странно_...» Санс коснулся дрожащей рукой того места, где, где луч впился ему в рёбра.  «Это... Это вот так чувствуется душа?»

Гастер и доктор Бетас переглянулись. Всё _получилось_.

**«Пока всё нормально. Ещё несколько минут, Санс. Ты отлично справляешься.»**

«Всегда рад, помочь в…». Голос Санса дрожал. Его рука сжала ткань свитера. «Всё нормально. Я в порядке. Просто... пого...»

Санс замолчал, зажмурился и немного опустил голову. Гастер нахмурился.

«Док... дол... это... оно и должно быть так больно?»

У доктора Бетаcа сбилось дыхание. «Что? Оно не должно...» Бетас повернулся к компьютеру. «В-Всё работает нормально. Как и на всех п-предварительных тестах...»

Гастер осмотрел прибор. Тот всё ещё работал в безопасных параметрах. Всё казалось настроенным правильно. То, что возникла боль, было странно, хоть и не так уж неожиданно. Видимо, настолько слабая душа, как у Санса не могла сразу адаптироваться к излишку магии.

**«Санс, твоей душе нужно всего лишь несколько минут, чтобы приспособиться. Боль пройдёт. Поте…»**

«Это _больно_.»

**«Санс…»**

«Д-Доктор, возможно, нам следует остановиться...» - сказал доктор Бетас, выкручивая руки. «Может, что-то неправильно настроено. Я-я-я, должно быть, где-то ошибся…»

**«Всё работает следует. Каковы его жизненные показатели?»**

«Они в бе-безопасном диапазоне, но...»

«Я в порядке. Я… _гэх_. Боже, оно... оно усиливается...»

**«Всё будет хорошо, Санс, я обещаю. Просто потерпи ещё пару минут, хорошо? Остановка во время процесса может нанести урон и тебе и душам. Ещё несколько минут, Санс, и всё закончится.»**

Санс начал дышать с трудом. Он весь дрожал. Облачка бледной энергии испарялись сквозь его кости, как дым.

**«Санс, пожалуйста, попытайся расслабиться. Ещё немного. Твоя душа знает, что делать; она просто ещё не до конца адаптировалась…»**

Санс задохнулся от рвущегося хрипа, почти рыдания, и застыл. Гастер почувствовал приступ тошноты. Он никогда раньше не слышал такого звука.

«Больно, пожалуйста, _больно_ , оно жжётся, _пожалуйста_...»

«Доктор, м-мы должны - нам нужно это прекратить!»

**«Нет, ещё рано. Почти всё, Санс, ещё чуть-чуть.»**

«Доктор, э-э-это убьёт его!»

**«Нет, напротив, если выключить сейчас, то _точно_ убьёт! Если не поддерживать постоянный поток, душа получит критические повреждения! Он сможет это пережить. Санс, всё будет...»**

Санс закричал. Снаряды в форме костей взрывались по стенам вокруг него, уничтожив несколько полок с медицинским оборудованием. Доктор Бетас взвизгнул и отбежал, чтобы не попасть под град из осколков.

Всё получилось, но совсем не так, как ожидал Гастер. Его сердце бешено колотилось. Компьютер выдал несколько предупреждающих сигналов, а монитор сбоку машины сообщил о сбое. Осталось пятнадцать секунд. Гастер потянулся к выключателю дрожащей рукой. Теперь это может быть катастрофическим, но то как Санс _кричал_ …

**«Почти всё, Санс, уже почти... Бетас, жизненные показатели?»**

«Он... Я...»

**«Доктор Бетас!»**

«П-Повышены, всё ещё в безопасной зоне, но…»

Санс издал звук, похожий на визг раненой собаки, и костяные атаки прорезали пол. Одна ударила доктора Бетаса и оттолкнула его в сторону. Гастер уклонился от двух, ещё некоторые врезались прямо в машину.

**«Шесть секунд, Санс, уже поч...»**

_«Гастер!»_ Санс буквально хрипел.  «Док, _я не могу, пожалуйста!»_

**«Три… два… один!»**

Машина выключилась, луч света исчез, и Санс обмяк в кресле.

Гастер оттолкнул машину и вызвал снаряды, чтобы убрать все кости на его пути. Затем он бросился к Сансу. Санс дышал, но глазницы оставались пустыми. Это напоминало шоковый паралич.

 **«Санс? Санс. Уже всё.»** Гастер осторожно коснулся плеча Санса. Скелет вздрогнул, будто обжёгся. Гастер немедленно убрал ладонь. Рядом доктор Бетас со стоном поднялся на ноги.

**«Успокойся. Ну же. Всё закончилось. Ты в порядке.»**

Огоньки вернулись в глазницы Санса, и он прошипел сквозь зубы.

«Я... я в порядке...»

«Санс!» Доктор Бетас схватил лабораторный халат Санса и побежал с другой стороны кресла. Он осторожно укрыл Санса халатом, как одеялом. «Я... м-мне так жаль! Ни один из предварительных тестов не выявил... мы должны были позвать хоть кого-то из медицинской бригады сюда, чтобы следить за всем, мы должны были...»

 **«Ни один медик в Подземелье не знал бы, что с этим делать. До сих пор ничего подобного не случалось. Санс, следи за моим пальцем.»** Гастер поднял палец и наблюдал, как Санс медленно отслеживает его движения. **«Даже самые сложные симуляции не могут спрогнозировать всё. Всегда остаётся шанс... непредсказуемых последствий.»**

Гастер опустил палец. Худшее, кажется, уже было позади.

**«С тобой уже всё в порядке, Санс.»**

Санс опустился глубже в кресло и закрыл лицо обеими руками.

«Я не думал... не думал, что это... настолько больно. Я никогда раньше не испытывал ничего подобного.»

«Как ты те-теперь себя чувствуешь?»

«Ууууггрххх. Будто в лаве искупался...» Санс медленно повернулся на бок, морщась и вздрагивая.

«П-Погоди, Санс...»

**«Санс, тебе не стоит пока двигаться.»**

«Я в порядке...» Санс соскользнул со стула, попытался встать и потерпел неудачу: осел на пол и запутался в своём халате.

«О боже, Санс...» Доктор Бетас накинул свой халат ему на плечи. Санс закутался, почти потерявшись под ним.

«Со мной всё хорошо. Я в порядке…»

Доктор Бетас обнял Санса и опустился на пол вслед за ним. Гастер посмотрел на них, схватившись рукой за живот. Он чувствовал себя плохо. Он допустил ошибку. Санс выглядел сейчас таким маленьким. Беспомощным. В чем смысл всего этого, ещё раз? Почему он подумал, что попытка укрепить душу Санса чем-то столь нестабильным, как энергия человеческой души, была хорошей идеей? Это... это было безрассудно. С каких это пор Гастер действовал безрассудно?

 **«Санс, я...»** Гастер присел, но не позволил себе приблизиться. **«Прости меня. Если бы я только мог представить, что это обернётся таким ущербом для тебя...»**

«Хей». Санс привстал достаточно, чтобы иметь возможность посмотреть на Гастера. Затем слабо улыбнулся. «Хей, не волнуйся об этом, лады? Я в порядке. Всё хорошо. Всё получилось. Смотри… смотри сюда.»

Он протянул руку ладонью вверх. Со вспышкой слабого света он призвал множество костей, которые вращались над ней. Через мгновение снаряды испарились.

«Всё получилось. Хех. Теперь это _легко_.» Санс огляделся комнату и заметил кости, торчащие из стен и пола.  «Извиняюсь... за беспорядок.»

Гастер слегка улыбнулся и положил руку на плечо Санса. На этот раз он не отшатнулся. Санс тихо хмыкнул.

«Хех. Оно того стоило, верно?» Его глаза закрылись, и он упал вперёд. Гастер и доктор Бетас поймали его.

«Оно того стоило. Я смогу, наконец, защитить его...»

Санс потерял сознание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> здесь "power" могло перевестись и как "атака", и как "выносливость", и как "сила", но тут именно та сила, которая величина ХП, а не та, которая величина атаки... да и само ХП звучит привычнее, чем "очки здоровья". да будет так.


	6. Теперь Ты Синий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ещё один человек попадает в Подземелье, и Санс делает то, о чём сожалеет.

Гастер и доктор Бетас тщательно до назойливости следили за Сансом в течение следующей недели. Скелет быстро встал на ноги уже на второй день, и только некоторые кратковременные зуд и покалывание ещё изредка беспокоили его, но и они уже почти сошли на нет. После того, как эксперимент прошел столь... неприятно, Гастер не желал позволять своей невнимательности снова навредить Сансу. Больше никаких сюрпризов.

Оба по очереди время от времени проверяли на Санса на рабочем месте, и оба они следовали за ним домой ночью. Гастеру пришлось буквально приказать Сансу не приходить на поздние ночные смены. Он быстро привык к постоянному потоку «Серьёзно, я в порядке», из раздражённого скелета. В самом деле, Санс вообще не проявлял никаких признаков побочных эффектов, но Гастер знал, что такие вещи не всегда очевидны. Побочных эффектов от Решимости, например, тоже никто не замечал.

В конце концов, Санс сломался и сказал им обоим, что если они всё равно будут следовать за ним всю дорогу домой каждую ночь, то им стоит заглянуть на ужин. В течение последних нескольких дней они втроём ужинали в гостиной Санса. Было довольно приятно иметь немного времени на передышку, подумал Гастер. Впервые он имел возможность увидеть, где живёт Санс. Он и его брат разделяли небольшую уютную квартирку в Новом Доме.

И также впервые Гастер имел возможность лично познакомится с его братом. Папайрус… превзошёл его ожидания. Из-за того, как Санс говорил о нём, Гастер ожидал встретить кого-то намного моложе. Но Папайрус был всего на несколько лет младше Санса. Они были полными противоположностями. Он ничуть не походил на Санса, не считая того, что оба были скелеты. Он был гиперактивным, в то время как Санс двигался мало. Он был громким, в то время как Санс бубнил себе под нос. У Санса был выдающийся интеллект, а у Папайруса, похоже… не слишком.

По крайней мере, он был дружелюбен. В этом они были похожи.

 **«Парень, кажется, с характером.»** \- сказал Гастер однажды ночью после того, как Папайрус скрылся в своей комнате. Папайрус, как правило, принимал за сигнал к отступлению, когда кто-то из них произносил хоть слово, звучащее даже отдалённо научным.

«Агась.» \- сказал Санс с лучезарной улыбкой. «Ну разве он не крутой?»

Это называется немного иначе, подумал Гастер.

«Он уверен, что вступит в королевскую стражу, да?» - с улыбкой спросил доктор Бетас. Папайрус сказал об этом по меньшей мере раз сорок. «Моя д-дочка тоже влюблена в стражу. Хотя, немного по д-другим причинам.»

«Это всё, чего он хочет от жизни.» Санс разделался со своим бутерброд и отряхнул руки. Затем он щёлкнул пальцами; оставшийся мусор тихо поднялся в воздух, окружённый светло-голубым свечением, и плавно полетел в ближайшую мусорную корзину. Гастер наблюдал за всем процессом и следил за Сансом, делая про себя заметки. Похоже, магия уже усвоилась его душой. Никакого стресса, никаких заминок.

«Хотя он и всегда был и будет сильнее меня в магии, как бы я ни тренировался.» \- усмехнулся Санс. «Вы должны это увидеть. Он вечно придумывает всякие сложные узоры, каждый раз новые. Он любит узоры, головоломки и всякое такое. Однажды я сказал ему, что он должен пойти работать в Ядро – ему бы понравилась, там же требуется составлять головоломки, верно? Но нет, он и слышать ничего не хочет. Для него всегда есть только королевская стража. Да. Он всегда был куда более целеустремлён, чем я. Всегда точно знает, чего хочет. Хех. Он так разозлился, когда узнал, что его заявку рассмотрят не раньше, чем через четыре года. Терпение - это не для него.»

Гастер попытался вспомнить, заботились ли они с его братом так же друг о друге, как это делали Санс и Папайрус. Он не смог. Это было слишком давно, и Гастер редко вспоминал о своей семье. Он задумчиво нахмурился, когда понял, что не может вспомнить, как выглядел его брат.

Странно.

«Ты не беспокоишься? Быть королевским стражником может быть д-довольно опасно. Особенно с людьми, что последнее время появляются каждые несколько лет.»

Санс пожал плечами. «Папс справится. Он сильный. На самом деле, он одержим поимкой человека. Он всегда гуляет по Водопаду, практикует создание ловушек. Но настоящая причина, я думаю – Эхо-Цветы, он их обожает.»

 **«Санс.»** \- сказал Гастер. **«Было ли желание защитить брата единственной причиной, по которой ты согласился на эксперимент?»**

Санс застыл. Доктор Бетас уронил вилку. Гастер моргнул. Что он такого сказал? Санс повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на дверь спальни Папайруса. Она всё ещё была закрыта.

«Это... я... это не было... это не _единственная_ причина...» \- Санс потёр затылок и немного усмехнулся, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.  «Кроме неё - ещё и ради науки. Чтобы узнать, возможно ли это, верно?»

Гастер сверлил его взглядом, ища следы притворства. Семья была, конечно, важна, и ради семьи с его стороны было очень благородно рисковать своим здоровьем и безопасностью. Но Гастер чувствовал... нечто странное в последние несколько месяцев. Безрассудство. Если он скатывался в безрассудство, то он остро нуждался в Сансе, чтобы тот поддерживал его в уравновешенном состоянии, помогал ему не терять здравости рассудка. Доктор Бетас бы с этим не справился, у него была иная роль. Ящерообразный монстр был хорош по-своему, он всегда был голосом разума и осторожности в их трио.

Они втроём держали друг друга под контролем. Динамика работала. Но всё разваливалось, когда у Санса существовала отдельная внешняя причина, по которой он был готов рискнуть жизнью.

**«Я извиняюсь. Это был личный вопрос. Просто... меня немного беспокоит мысль о том, что ты ставишь себя под угрозу по такой личной причине.»**

Санс смотрел на Гастера с очень странным выражением. Гастер наклонил голову набок.

**«Что означает этот взгляд?»**

Санс открыл рот, как будто он собирался что-то сказать. Затем передумал, отвернулся, и снова пожал плечами.

«Нэх, я вижу в чём дело, я понял. Ты хочешь быть уверен, что я сосредоточен на работе и что я не собираюсь, ну не знаю даже, стащить человеческие души и отдать их Папайрусу или типа того.»

**«Мне бы такое и в голову не пришло.»**

Санс махнул рукой. «Знаю, просто утрирую. Судьба всего Подземелья висит на нас, и я не могу упускать этого из виду, только ради... только ради одного монстра. Правильно?»

Гастер не ответил. Санс снова посмотрел на него, на этот раз с нейтральным выражением.

«Но вот в чём дело, Док, ты должен кое-что понять. Папайрус – _это и есть_ всё Подземелье для меня. Он мой брат. Он всё что у меня есть. Так что да. Всю работу, что мы делаем, я делаю и для науки, и для блага Подземелья, и то как я это понимаю, означает, что я делаю это для него.»

На несколько минут в комнате воцарилось молчание. Гастер задумался.

«Х-Хорошо сказано, Санс.» - начал доктор Бетас, неловко кивнув, соглашаясь с ним. «Я думаю, что у всех в лаборатории есть кто-то столь же важный для них. Альфис - целый мир для меня. С тех пор как моя жена... ну, в общем, Альфис - это всё, что у меня осталось. Всякий раз, когда я зацикливаюсь на чем-то и чувствую, что готов сдаться, я просто напоминаю себе, что всё это ради того, чтобы моя дочь когда-нибудь увидела небо.»

Санс улыбнулся ему. «Именно.»

Гастер молчал. _У всех есть кто-то важный для них_. Но не у Гастера. Очень, очень давно, он бы мог сказать, что это ради его семьи, но их больше нет. Конечно, были те, о ком он сильно заботился. Азгор, Ториэль, Санс, доктор Бетас.

Только этого было недостаточно. Ни один из них не был причиной того, почему он работал так усердно. То были монстры; монстры были смертны. Если кто-то служил тебе мотивацией для действий, то что случиться, когда этот кто-то умрёт? Гастер подумал о Сансе, о докторе Бетасе, о всей научной команде – все они могли стать совершенно бесполезны из-за смерти своих близких. Их привязанности делали их уязвимыми.

Но может, это вечная пропасть между Гастером и другими монстрами вокруг него заставила его так думать. Или, может, виновата была Решимость. Или, может это была преследующая его уже некоторое время мысль: если он успешно Сбросит эту временную линию, то всё здесь - всё, что существовало последние несколько тысяч лет, будет стёрто. Ни одна вещь здесь - ни один монстр - не будут больше иметь значения. Они все исчезнут. Навсегда.

В этом и заключалась его цель всё это время. С того момента, как он увидел, что последнее пятнышко солнечного света погасло. Но Гастер не до конца понимал, что это значит.

До этой секунды.

Гастер посмотрел на своих друзей.

 **«Полагаю, это замечательно - иметь такую вескую причину двигаться вперёд, ни смотря ни на что.»** \- заставил себя сказать Гастер.

«И это просто изумительно, что ты хочешь защитить своего б-брата, Санс!» - прощебетал доктор Бетас.

«Папайрус способен постоять за себя. Но теперь я могу ему помочь. Хех, он теперь будет не так загружен.»

«И всё-таки, я вот знаю, что никто из м-моих братьев и сестёр не пойдёт на такое ради меня.» - продолжил доктор Бетас. «Я волновался за тебя, Санс, н-но ты так хорошо идёшь на поправку. То, что ты пережил, было ужасно, поэтому я немного…»

«Так, хорош, _притормози_.» \- резко сказал Санс, махнув рукой доктору Бетасу, чтобы заставить его замолчать. Доктор Бетас закрыл рот в испуге.

«Просто говори потише, идёт?» Голова Санса дёрнулась в направлении двери в комнату Папайруса. «Он... он не знает об этой части.»

**«Что? Ты... не сказал ему?»**

«Тс-с. Говори тише.» Санс схватился рукой за свитер на груди. «Он знает, что я теперь могу свободно использовать магию, но думает, что это от волшебной таблетки или типа того. Хах, вы должны были его видеть, когда я показал ему на что теперь способен, он... он был так счастлив.»

Санс крепче сжал свитер.

«Об остальном… он не в курсе. И вы, ребята, не должны говорить ему об этом. Хорошо? Он... он никогда бы меня не простил. И, честно говоря, я бы тоже предпочёл просто забыть об этом. Эксперимент закончился, моя магия стабильна, я в порядке. У нас много работы. Вы оба могли бы перестать так беспокоиться обо мне, и мы могли бы наконец перейти к следующим проектам.»

Гастер и доктор Бетас молча переглянулись. Санс вздохнул, успокоился и отпустил свитер.

«Простите.» \- сказал он, потирая лоб. «Просто уже заколебало постоянно об этом думать.»

 _Интересно_ , подумал Гастер, а затем нахмурился, удивляясь, почему он так подумал.

«Нет, э-это ты прости.» - сказал доктор Бетас. «Не волнуйся, мы ничего не скажем твоему брату. Блин, я не против больше никогда не п-поднимать эту тему.»

**«Возможно, мы тут немного... раскомандовались в последнее время.»**

Санс усмехнулся. Вот так. Санс снова мог смеяться. Так было намного лучше.

«Да, самую малость.» \- сказал он, подмигивая Гастеру. «Но я рад. Приятно было просто позависать с вами, ребят. Мы никогда раньше вот так просто не сидели.»

**«Завтра мы оставим всё это позади и вернёмся к созданию машины времени. Как тебе это?»**

Санс усмехнулся.

«Просто _cанс-тастастика_ , Док.»

 

***

  
Ещё один человек попал в Подземелье.

Тот же случай, что и с последними двумя. Он появился где-то рядом со Сноудином, а может на границе Сноудина с Водопадом. Монстры из Сноудина утверждали, что точно его видели, после чего он будто в воздухе растворился.

Через день кто-то нашёл человеческие следы и пыль монстров на краю Водопада.

Это открытие было как гром среди ясного неба для всего Подземелья. В последний раз монстр, что умер от рук человека, был стражником, и погиб он в прямом столкновении с ним. На этот раз человек просто убил монстра и двинулся дальше, скрывшись в сети узких пещер и рек Водопада. Он был где-то там, и никто не знал, каковы его намерения, или когда человек заберёт ещё чью-то жизнь.

Атмосфера в Водопаде стояла напряжённая. Монстры попрятались в своих домах, и королевская стража беспрепятственно патрулировала пещеры.

В лаборатории обстановка была гнетущей. В основном все молчали. Те, у кого была семья в Водопаде, постоянно отлучались позвонить. Некоторые сотрудники даже не явились на работу. Например, Санс.

Гастер сидел в своём кабинете, он нервничал и никак не мог сосредоточиться. Санс постоянно являлся на работу поздно, но прошло уже больше двух часов. Гастер очень старался не думать о том, что это может означать. Не похоже, чтобы Санс боялся выходить из дома. Было не так уж много вещей, которых Санс боялся.

Спустя три часа Гастер наконец решил позвонить.

 **«Санс.»** Он не смог не вздохнуть с облегчением.

«Хей, Док. Извини, мне стоило позвонить раньше. Здесь плохой приём. Хех, им действительно нужно построить больше башен.»

 **«Санс.»** Гастеру захотелось разбить телефон о ближайшую стену. Он ущипнул себя за переносицу. **«Во имя Подземелья, где тебя носит?»**

«Я, эм-х. В Водопаде.»

Гастер ощутил покалывание Решимости. Несколько магических снарядов врезались в его стол, прежде чем он успел взял их под контроль.

**«Прошу прощения?»**

«Ну, вообще это очень забавная история.» \- тихо сказал Санс. «Ох. Папайрус, ну знаешь, он... услышал, что тут где-то бродит человек и просто, хех, решил пойти и поймать его раньше, чем, ну, услышал ту часть насчёт убийства. Ага. Хех. Забавно. Большая черепушка собиралась улечься спать сегодня без сказки на ночь, а это о _многом_ говорит. Блин, надеюсь я сумею его урезонить.»

Гастер забарабанил пальцами по столу, игнорируя образовавшуюся в дереве трещину. Этот слабоумный брат собирался свести Санса в могилу, и, может и Гастера заодно.

**«Он в порядке?»**

«Я работаю над поиском. Не волнуйся, я точно знаю, где он. Недавно он создавал ловушки в этой области. Я уже близко. Когда я отправлю его домой, я приду в лабораторию. Даже останусь дольше обычного. Разгребу целую скеле- _тонну_ работы, так что не волну… чёрт возьми, вот он, погоди...»

Голос Санса исчез, но трубку никто не положил.

«Хей, бро. Какого чёрта ты тут творишь?»

«САНС! ТЫ ПРИШЁЛ СЛИШКОМ РАНО, БРАТ! Я ЕЩЁ НЕ ПОЙМАЛ ЧЕЛОВЕКА!»

«Агась, прости, приятель, но ты не поймаешь никакого человека сегодня. Вместо этого дома есть мноооооого вещей требующих твоего участия, помимо этой маленькой вылазки.»

Гастер слышал громкий протест Папайруса на расстоянии. Он потёр виски. Голос Санса снова исчез, похоже он пытался разговаривать с братом.

«Боже, ох уж эти подростки, не так ли? Прости, Док, я перезвоню позже.»

Он повесил трубку. Гастер положил телефон с раздражённым стоном. Он не понимал, как Санс может быть так терпелив с Папайрусом. Чем больше Гастера принуждали к взаимодействию с братом Санса, тем меньше Гастер мог терпеть его. Гастер не мог представить себе более раздражающего родственника.

Прошло несколько минут. Гастер решил, что ему стоит вернуться к работе и просто дождаться Санса, и в этот момент зазвонил телефон.

«Хей, Док. Извиняюсь за всё вот это. Я отправил его домой и теперь мне просто нужно бы сесть на лодку, но тут выросло стадо Темми между мной и переправой, поэтому я дойду кратчайшим путём. Честно, эти ребята могли бы телепортироваться, но когда реально надо, они ни в какую.»

Что ж, это всё объясняло. Толпа Темми была так же непроходима, как и сам барьер.

 **«Просто доберись как можно быстрее.»** Телепортация. Хм. _А это_ идея. **«И следи за спиной.»**

«Конечно-конечно. Как дела в лаборатории? Стража держит нас в курсе событий?»

**«Естественно, хотя пока нечего сообщать. Все в Водопаде дают противоречивые показания. В последнем донесении говорилось, что человек был замечен возле Комнаты Желаний. Одновременно с этим кто-то видел человека у болота, а ещё кто-то сообщил, что человек материализовался у них на кухне.»**

«Хах. Монетка в копилку глупых суеверий среди населения.»

**«Ну хватит. Когда-то я считал, что хуже суеты, чем вокруг этого Пророчества, ничего уже не придумают.»**

Гастер сделал паузу, снова надавив пальцами на трещины в столе.

**«Поскольку ты на связи, полагаю, не лишним будет даже на расстоянии направить твой ум в рабочее русло. Я знаю, тебе очень жаль, что ты явишься на работу _так поздно_. Нельзя допустить, чтобы ещё час или два пропали неоплаченной рабочей нагрузкой.»**

«Боже, Док, ну ты и эксплуататор. Я с тобой тут заработаюсь до _мозга костей_.»

Гастер вытащил одну из тетрадей, пролистывая страницы, на которых он составил свои собственные заметки об оранжевой душе.

**«Происходящее заставило меня задуматься. Во время войны была одна вещь, которую мы никак не могли понять. Почему человек, который уже убил монстра, был намного сильнее человека, который никогда раньше не убивал. Сила человека увеличивается прямо пропорционально количеству совершённых им убийств. Мысль о том, что они могут увеличить свою силу, просто убив нескольких монстров, сделала некоторых из них... кровожадными. Семь волшебников, воздвигших барьер, должны были убить бесчисленное количество монстров, чтобы получить возможность использовать магию.»**

Санс молчал на том конце провода. Никто никогда так просто не говорил о войне, особенно среди тех, кто был её свидетелем, в особенности Гастер. Но у него не было времени на дискомфорт от плохих воспоминаний после долгих веков покоя. Он был слишком занят размышлениями.

«Должно быть, это было ужасно.»

 **«Разумеется, должна быть причина у столь резких скачков силы.»** \- продолжил Гастер, игнорируя замечание. **«В оранжевой душе всегда наблюдался необычный энергетический отпечаток, хоть и едва уловимый. Ни следа этого отпечатка не было в голубой душе, хотя обе они идентичны. Сначала я не обратил на это внимание. Но теперь считаю, что это потому, что второму человеку удалось убить монстра. Что думаешь?»**

Санс издал несколько задумчивых вздохов.

«Я помню эти отпечатки. По-моему, это имеет смысл. Но как они усиливаются? Думаешь, они могут поглощать души монстров?»

Гастер покачал головой, хотя Санс не мог его видеть.

**«Нет. Люди на это не способны, независимо от того, насколько они сильны. По какой-то причине они вообще не могут поглощать души.»**

«Энергия не может появляться из ниоткуда и исчезать в никуда, поэтому у неё должен быть какой-то источник, так? Может быть... тот человек, со светло-синей душой...»

**«Голубой душой.»**

«Пф. Один чёрт. Короче, _голубая_ душа может быть чем-то вроде шаблона. Без убийств, без увеличения уровня силы. Но оранжевая душа, ну, она убила беднягу из стражи. Так что она изменила шаблон. Привнесла нечто, что увеличило энергию. Или, нет. Скорее, так она получила энергию. И если бы она убила больше, тогда энергия ещё более увеличилась бы.»

**«Интересно. Итак, твоя теория состоит в том, что эта сила отсутствует в шаблонной душе?»**

«Не то чтобы у меня было много примеров для сравнения. Возможно, светло-синий ребёнок был уникальным. Есть у меня пара идей для эксперимента, чтобы это проверить. Будет забавно.»

**«Что подразумевает, что ты явишься сюда раньше, чем все разойдутся по домам.»**

«Хех. Не подгоняй меня, Док. Хей… погоди секунду.»

Гастер моргнул. **«Что такое?»**

Быть может, это его брат вернулся чтобы ещё немного поорать.

«Погоди, тут какой-то шум… наверно, это Темми отбился от стаи. Дай-ка я просто…»

Гастер вздохнул и стал ждать.

Он ждал. Из трубки раздавались какие-то неразборчивые звуки. Затем неясное слово, которое Гастер не расслышал. Он нахмурился.

**«Санс?»**

Нет ответа.

**_«Санс?»_ **

«Док.» Голос Санса упал до шёпота.

**«Санс, что происходит? Тэмми пытается что-то купить у тебя? Серьёзно...»**

«Док, я... кажется, я нашёл человека.»

 

***

 

Если бы у Санса было сердце, оно бы сейчас бешено колотилось.

Он спрятался за небольшим выступом в одной из узких пещер. Отсюда всё отлично было видно, начиная от небольшого участка, покрытого высокой травой. Другой конец пещеры был заблокирован одним из многочисленных ручьёв Водопада. Человек стоял над краем воды, отцепляя от одежды траву и репейник.

Это точно был человек. Хоть Санс никогда и не видел владельца оранжевой души и у него был только один образец для сравнения, он где-то читал, что все люди были похожи друг на друга. Сходство с маленькой девочкой со светло-синей душой смотрелось странно. Кожа была чуть темнее, волосы немного длиннее, одежда была совсем другой. На нём красовалась какая-то непонятная кружевная штука вокруг талии. И подобной обуви Санс никогда раньше не видел. В целом, человек выглядел как скелет, но с кожей, если возможно представить скелета с кожей.

Санс выглянул из-за своего укрытия, выждав подходящий момент. Между ним и человеком был большой участок растительности, и он с трудом мог разглядеть его сквозь траву. Человек всё ещё ничего не заметил.

Он нырнул обратно за выступ, стараясь не врубить случайно громкоговоритель на всё ещё действующем вызове. Гастер продолжал звать его, но Санс прикрыл телефон рукой, надеясь, что человек не услышит ничего сквозь шум воды.

Живой человек. Настоящий живой человек, прямо посреди Водопада, и _Санс_ был тем, кто нашёл его. Он не мог поверить в своё невезение.

Он должен был сохранять спокойствие. Он это умел. Но до сих пор ему не доводилось бывать менее чем в двадцати метрах от живого человека.

Санс дышал настолько тихо, насколько мог, и снова поднял трубку.

**«…нс! Ответь мне! Санс!»**

«Тс-с. Я здесь.»

**«О, слава богу. Что там? Что происходит?»**

Санс опустился на корточки и повернулся так, чтобы свободно выглядывать из-за уступа. Человек просто стоял там.

«Это точно человек.» \- прошептал он, крепче сжимая телефон. «Он находится в одной из боковых пещер возле главного водоканала. Чёрт... не думаю, что он меня заметил. Я прячусь за уступом.»

Гастер что-то сказал, и Санс нахмурился, не сумев разобрать что именно. Было легко понять Гастера при личном общении, но это было трудно по телефону или через компьютер. Хуже было только в тех случаях, когда доктор становился рассержен или эмоционален, что случалось редко. Было нечто... визуально вспомогательное в речи Гастера, и оно терялось, когда оставался только звук.

«Извини, Док, можешь повторить?»

 **«Я спрашиваю, знаешь ли ты, где именно вы находитесь в Водопаде.»** \- сказал Гастер, снова повысив голос. **«Если это недалеко от водоканала, то рядом должно находиться несколько поселений.»**

Санса пробила дрожь. Прямо сейчас вокруг никого не было, но в этом районе всегда мелькали Темми или прогуливались Мойши. Пруд Смурены был неподалёку. Каждый мог появиться здесь в любое время. Санс не заметил никакого оружия, но что если этот человек не нуждался в нём?

«Я в двух пещерах к западу от пруда Смурены и на три к северу от водоканала.» Санс вспотел. «Ты можешь связаться со стражей и вызвать кого-нибудь сюда?»

Человек шевельнулся. Санс вздрогнул и опустился ниже в траву, пытаясь действовать как можно тише. Человек уселся на покрытую мхом землю и вздохнул достаточно громко, чтобы Санс услышал. Под этим углом он мог видеть человека немного лучше. Он заметил, что человек... был маленький. Не такой маленький, как девочка в снегу, но и ненамного больше. Он не был сильно выше самого Санса.

Опять ребёнок?

«Что? Прости, я прослушал.»

**«Я сказал, я сделаю, что смогу. Будь на связи.»**

«Х-Хорошо...»

Санс положил телефон на землю. Если человек вдруг заметит его, ему понадобятся обе руки. Кто знал, сколько времени понадобится страже, чтобы добраться сюда? Между тем ему нужно было не спускать глаз с этого ребё… с человека.

Человек приложил руку к животу.

«Есть хочу...»

Голос человека прозвучал так неожиданно, что Санса чуть не упал назад.

«Почему мне не хватило ума оставить про запас ни одного пирога? Надо было экономить… так глупо...»

Человек всхлипывал и вытирал руками лицо. Неужели человек... плакал?

Санс нахмурился, наблюдая, как человек полез в карман. Он вытащил древний на вид мобильный телефон и ссутулился, набирая номер. Откуда, чтоб его, человек заполучил мобильник? У людей были свои сотовые? Кто-то из монстров одолжил? Или он поднял его из кучки пыли монстров?

Человек поднёс телефон к уху, продолжая хныкать. Санс с любопытством подался вперёд. Спустя несколько долгих секунд человек опустил трубку. Он схватил телефон обеими руками и глядел на него. Он выглядел потерянно.

«Почему ты никогда не отвечаешь?» Человек всхлипнул. «Зачем ты вообще дала мне телефон, если не ответишь? Леди... Я очень хочу поговорить с вами. Т-Тут так страшно. Они все такие страшные. Э-Эти монстры продолжают нападать на меня. Я н-не знаю, что делать.»

Ребёнок не сдерживал рыданий. Санс видел, как слёзы текли у него по лицу. Он заметил, как ребёнок снова набрал номер и поднёс телефон к уху.

«Ответь... пожалуйста, леди, пожалуйста, ты нужна мне, пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста, возьми трубку... леди, я так боюсь... ты была единственная тут добра ко мне... Ответь, ответь же...»

Никто не взял трубку. Ребёнок всхлипнул и отбросил телефон. Затем он обнял колени и уткнулся них головой. Санс наблюдал, как ребёнок содрогается от бесшумных рыданий.

С его собственного телефона раздался приглушённый голос. Он поднял трубку.

«Да, я... ещё здесь...»

**«Отлично. Что-нибудь случилось? Человек ещё там?»**

«Мы... мы всё там же. Он, эм-м. Он сел и... попытался позвонить кому-то по телефону. Теперь он просто... плачет.»

**«Ясно. Санс, королевская стража отправила кого-то к вам, но неизвестно, когда они прибудут. Стражники рассеяны по всему Водопаду. Непродуманная тактика, на самом деле. Это плохо. Чем дольше ты там находишься, тем больше вероятность, что человек тебя заметит. И мы не можем позволить себе дать человеку снова пропасть из виду. Более того, если они доберутся до водоканала... это весьма оживлённая местность. Там так много монстров. Так много потенциальных жертв. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы человек добрался туда.»**

Санс нахмурился, наблюдая за ребёнком. Тот не двигался. Он просто сидел, беспомощно всхлипывая. Как любой потерявшийся детёныш-монстр.

«И что же нам делать?»

Наступило долгое молчание. Санс не слышал ничего, кроме стрекотания насекомых в траве и детского плача.

Через минуту или две Гастер наконец заговорил.

**«Убей его.»**

Санс почувствовал, как его глазницы потемнели.

«…Что?»

Он надеялся, что неправильно расслышал. Очень надеялся.

**«Убей его, Санс. Ты прямо там. Если будешь двигаться быстро, то справишься раньше, чем он успеет отреагировать. У тебя есть с собой контейнер для души?»**

«Я... д-да, но...»

**«Отлично. Весьма предусмотрительно, Санс. Теперь сделай это, по-быстрому. Первый ход за тобой.»**

У Санса задрожали руки. Он почувствовал, как его несуществующие внутренности скручиваются.

«Док...» Ему удалось сохранить спокойный голос. «Это не лучшая твоя шутка.»

**«Я и не собирался шутить, Санс. Не неси чепухи.»**

Сансу стало труднее дышать. Он смотрел сквозь траву на ребёнка, всё ещё сидящего на земле.

«Док, я не могу.»

**«Конечно можешь. У тебя в распоряжении теперь есть много дальних снарядов.»**

Санс опустил телефон и зашипел сквозь зубы, прикрыв глаза. Не в этом _дело_. Гастер был его другом и коллегой, но иногда доктор был настолько _слеп_ к таким элементарным вещам.

«Нет, Док, я о том, что... Я имею в виду, _я не м-могу_.» Его голос дрогнул. Он вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться.  «Я никогда _никого_ не убивал раньше. Я не боец. В смысле, какого чёрта, Док? Ты не можешь просто... ты не можешь просто взять и попросить меня _убить_ кого-нибудь.»

**«Это не убийство, Санс. Это самозащита! Опережающий удар. Этот человек убьёт _тебя_ или других монстров, если ты сейчас ничего не сделаешь. Слушай... Я понимаю, как ты должен себя сейчас чувствовать, но...»**

«Это ребёнок, Док.» Голос Санса упал до едва слышного шёпота. «Он всего лишь ребёнок. Это... это испуганный, потерянный ребёнок. Что, если он случайно убил того монстра?»

Он услышал, как Гастер вздохнул. Наступила тишина. Он должен был знать, что Санс не может сделать это. В последнее время Гастер вёл себя странно, но он не был настолько безжалостным. Санс мог бы просто следить за ребёнком и начать действовать только в крайнем случае. Рано или поздно придёт стража, и тогда...

И тогда стража убьёт ребёнка. Или, может быть, ребёнок убьёт стражника. Он мог захватить с собой и нескольких, а затем умереть так или иначе.

И это... это было в порядке вещей. Таков был план, всегда. Собрать души, изучить их, использовать их силу, сломать барьер и выйти из Подземелья. Всегда была надежда, что они обнаружат что-то такое в человеческих душах, что позволит им преодолеть барьер, не нуждаясь во всех семи. В этом был весь смысл исследований по Сохранению и Сбросу.

Монстры не могли покинуть Подземелье без человеческих душ. Одна, три, семь. Санс прекрасно это понимал. Такова была реальность.

Но это был всего лишь _ребёнок_.

**«Санс... Случайно ли он убил монстра или намеренно, это не отменяет того факта, что он сделал это. Испуганный юный человек так же опасен, как злой и взрослый. Ты знаешь это не хуже меня. Мы только что обсуждали, как сила у них возрастает пропорционально количеству убитых, верно? Он наверняка чувствует прирост силы даже сейчас. Он будет искать способ увеличить свою силу. Он не сможет остановиться. Санс. Ты должен убить человека, прежде чем это произойдёт. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы смерти других монстров были на твоей совести?»**

Сансу едва хватило сил сдержать вопль. Он до скрипа сжал зубы. Человек всё ещё сидел там. Он больше не плакал, просто вытирал лицо рукавом. Он не походил на убийцу. Он не выглядел кровожадным. Скорее, просто грустным и одиноким.

«Так же как не хочу, чтобы смерть ребёнка была на моей совести...»

**«Я уже говорил тебе однажды, что для нашей работы тебе лучше привыкнуть к такого рода вещам.»**

«Я и подумать не мог, что это будет _убийство_!»

Человек дёрнул головой в его сторону. Санс застыл. Человек смотрел прямо на участок травы, в которой он прятался.

«При... Привет?» - сказал человек слабым голосом. «Здесь кто-нибудь есть?»

Санс закрыл рот одной рукой, а телефон другой, стараясь не шевелиться. Он слышал еле доносящийся голос Гастера из трубки. В течение нескольких долгих секунд Санс даже не дышал.

Человек отскочил назад на несколько дюймов от травы, всё ещё наблюдая за ней с широко раскрытыми глазами. Если бы он сделал шаг вправо, он мог бы увидеть Санса сквозь траву. И затем… и затем...

Наконец, спустя целую вечность, человек отвернулся. Он неуверенно вздохнул и опустил лоб на колени.

Санс снова мог дышать.

Он отступил сквозь траву, не издавая ни звука. Он вернулся за скальный выступ и рухнул на него. Он не мог перестать дрожать.

Гастер пытался докричаться через телефон. Санс убрал руку и продолжил разговор.

**«Санс! Санс, отвечай, что там происходит? Санс!»**

«Я здесь.»

**«Фух... уф, слава богу. Санс, пожалуйста... пожалуйста, не пугай меня так больше.»**

Санс медленно откинулся назад, его голова коснулась опоры. Потолок пещеры терялся в темноте. Здесь не было ни одного из тех сверкающих камней. Просто чернота.

«Док, я...» Он замолчал, вздохнул и снова заговорил. «Почему бы мне просто не покараулить человека? Не дождаться стражника? Я не могу... я не смогу этого сделать.»

Гастер молчал некоторое время.

 **«И я не могу позволить себе потерять тебя, Санс. Ты мой друг, и лучший учёный в команде. Что я буду делать, если ты умрёшь от рук человека?»** Гастер снова замолчал. **«Моё время заканчивается. Мне нужно, чтобы ты пережил меня, Санс. Мне нужно, чтобы ты продолжал мою работу, когда меня не станет.»**

Санс чуть не зашвырнул телефон куда подальше. Он ненавидел эту уловку. Просто _ненавидел_. Гастер всегда был манипулятором, Санс знал об этом с самого первого дня, и большую часть времени он легко мирился с этим… но эта _уловка_ была наихудшей. Гастер использовал её только тогда, когда другие варианты заканчивались. В последнее время всё чаще и чаще.

Ужасно было с его стороны говорить кому-то что-то подобное. И Санс уже даже не был уверен, что это _правда_.

«Док...» Он не мог сдержать дрожь в голосе. «Гастер, пожалуйста...»

**«Я знаю, что тебе это не нравится, Санс. Но ты должен это сделать. Ещё больше монстров погибнет, если ты сейчас опустишь руки.»**

«Это всего лишь _ребёнок_...»

И вдруг, без предупреждения, голос Гастера стал суровым.

**«Я дал тебе _силу_ , Санс. Ты больше _не обязан_ быть слабым.»**

Санс почувствовал озноб. Он поднял руку к груди. Его пальцы сжали свитер.

Гастер продолжал.

**«Ты должен сделать это. _Сейчас_. Ты защитишь всё Подземелье. Всех нас. Подумай о своем _брате_. Что, если он всё ещё в Водопаде?»**

Санс... понятия не имел. Он понятия не имел, что Гастер может быть жестоким.

Из своего укрытия Санс слышал, как человек поднялся на ноги. Он выглянул из-за угла. Человек направлялся к противоположной стороне пещеры. К водоканалу. К остальной части Подземелья.

**«Санс, ты ещё здесь? Санс? Санс, послушай меня. Ты должен послушать меня. Ты смотришь на него, и видишь ребёнка, но это не всё, чем он может быть. Он опасен, Санс. Ты не понимаешь, насколько... Послушай меня. Я видел среди людей человеческих детей, что уничтожали монстров в три раза больше, чем они сами. Я видел, как один ребёнок выкашивал целые деревни. Ты представить себе не можешь, что это такое.»**

Санс вышел из-за уступа. Человек шёл медленно, но уже добрался до выхода.

**«Санс? Ответь мне. _Санс_?»**

Санс отбросил телефон и двинулся вперёд. Он пробрался сквозь траву. Человек издал испуганный писк и обернулся на звук.

«Кто здесь? _Кто здесь?!»_

Санс использовал синюю магию. Это было легко в последние дни. Без усилий. Без боли. Всё благодаря старому доброму доктору.

Он справился быстро. Всё было кончено, прежде чем ребёнок его заметил.

Санс отступил назад, наблюдая, как красная жидкость растекается от тела мёртвого человека. Он закрыл лицо рукой.

«Прости.»


	7. Точка Сохранения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Санс возвращается с синей душой в руках. Гастер достигает чего-то невероятного. Папайрус участвует в событиях.

Гастер расхаживал по кабинету. Когда он не ходил по кабинету, он ходил по коридорам всей лаборатории, заставляя персонал нервничать. Ему было всё равно.

Он был в ярости на самого себя. Он лишился самообладания; он слишком сильно надавил на Санса. Когда вы пытаетесь убедить кого-то сделать _то что нужно_ , вы должны знать, когда остановиться. Раньше Гастер _всегда_ знал, когда следует остановиться, но сейчас он позволил отчаянию и Решимости взять верх. Прошло уже несколько часов без единой весточки от Санса и ничего не поступало от королевской стражи. Друг Гастера, его лучший учёный, может сейчас быть кучкой пыли в каком-нибудь дальнем уголке Водопада, насколько он знал. Человек тоже может быть мёртв, или может держать путь через Водопад прямо сейчас.

Обычно незнание служило движущей силой для учёного, но сейчас Гастер чувствовал, что незнание просто убивает его.

Время шло. Некоторые сотрудники уже начали уходить, ведь рабочий день подошёл к концу. Многие из них постоянно задерживались, чтобы закончить тот или иной эксперимент. Обычно Гастер не мог дождаться, чтобы лаборатория поскорее опустела, но сейчас он не был уверен, что выдержит тишину в коридорах.

Гастер был в своём кабинете, пролистывая заметки об оранжевой душе уже в сотый раз, когда услышал голоса с верхних этажей близ входа в лабораторию.

Что-то изменилось.

Он чуть не опрокинул стул, когда рванулся к двери своего кабинета. Он вбежал в холл. У входа столпилось несколько учёных. Некоторые из них одобрительно восклицали. Другие аплодировали. Гастер мог разобрать о чём они говорили.

«Не могу поверить!»

«Удивительно! Мы спасены!»

«Как ты это сделал, Санс?»

И среди толпы стоял Санс. Гастер наконец смог вздохнуть почти спокойно. Скелет был немного испачкан и покрыт травой, но, не считая одежды, был в порядке. С этого расстояния было трудно увидеть выражение его лица.

В руках Санс держал контейнер. Внутри мерцала синяя человеческая душа.

«А, ну знаешь.» \- сказал Санс. «Похоже, мне просто повезло.»

Сквозь толпу учёных Санс, наконец, заметил Гастера.

«Давайте, я позже вам расскажу. Лучше передать это боссу, верно?»

Учёные засмеялись, поворачиваясь к Гастеру. Один из них помахал ему рукой.

«Доктор, Санс принёс душу! Уже три - мы почти на полпути!»

Гастер тепло улыбнулся.

**«И правда. Это стоит отметить. Почему бы вам всем не взять отгул на сегодня? Это был тяжёлый день. Думаю, это отличный повод пропустить пару стаканчиков в Грилби. Можете передать ему, чтобы записал все расходы на мой счёт.»**

Это вызвало всплеск удивлённых, обрадованных обсуждений. Гастер не славился щедростью или легкомыслием. Но это была уловка. Вскоре учёные разошлись, оставив Санса и Гастера одних.

Санс всё ещё стоял у входа.

**«Санс. Ты не представляешь, какое облегчение для меня видеть, что ты в порядке.»**

Санс подошёл к Гастеру, взяв контейнер для души в одну руку. Достаточно близко, чтобы Гастер мог видеть выражение лица Санса. Скелет выглядел обессиленным. Неестественным.

**«Я знаю, для тебя это было, должно быть, очень непросто. Но ты жив, и Подземелье в безопасности, благодаря...»**

Санс поравнялся с Гастером, поднял контейнер для души и ткнул им Гастеру в грудь. Не достаточно сильно, чтобы ударить, но достаточно, чтобы удивить.

«Вот.»

Гастер от неожиданности заморгал, глядя на Санса. Санс избегал его взгляда. Гастер осторожно взял контейнер. У души был глубокий, мерцающий синий цвет. Гастер помнил этот цвет. Цвет океана, цвет вечернего неба.

**«Санс...»**

Притихший, Гастер изучал своего друга. Освободив руки, Санс засунул их в карманы и какое-то время смотрел на локти Гастера.

 **«Прости меня...» -** осторожно сказал Гастер, пытаясь подобрать слова **. «Я не хотел давить так сильно. Я лишь…»**

«Гастер.»

Гастер замолк. Санс взглянул на него, мгновенно поймав его взгляд.

«Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня снова делать что-то подобное.»

Голос Санса ничего не выражал. Гастер смотрел на него. Холл был, к счастью, пуст, и воздухе повисла гнетущая тишина.

**«Я попросил тебя поступить правильно, и ты это сделал. Я знаю, я слишком надавил на тебя. Я сказал то, о чём жалею. Но... я не “заставлял” тебя ничего делать, Санс.»**

Санс немного сгорбился и выпустил короткий смешок, похожий на лай.

«Хах. Да. Ты прав. Ты прав, Док. Не то что бы ты заставлял меня что-то делать. Я мог бы просто позволить ребёнку уйти. Просто отпустить его гулять дальше по Подземелью, и может он убил бы ещё нескольких монстров, а может и нет. Всё равно. Без разницы, не имеет значения.»

Санс прошёл мимо Гастера. Гастер поймал его за плечо, прежде чем он успел уйти. Санс вырвался.

**«Санс... я думаю, нам стоит поговорить об этом.»**

Улыбка Санса была совсем невесёлой. «Я убил ребёнка, Док. О чём тут говорить?»

 **«Всё не так просто, Санс. Ты сделал _то что нужно_. Ребёнок или нет, он был угрозой для всего Подземелья. Так или иначе, человек в любом случае бы умер.» ** Гастер указал на душу в своих руках. **«Нам нужна эта душа. Так или иначе, мы всё равно собирались её получить.»**

Он снова протянул руку, но Санс отступил.

«Ага. Так или иначе. Я, эм. Мне нужно вступить на смену. У меня много неоконченных дел. И нам лучше всего начать работать с этой душой прямо сейчас, верно?»

Гастер нахмурился, глядя на Санса. Скелет снова отвернулся, Гастер снова поймал его за плечо.

**«Санс…»**

«Отпусти.»

Голос Санса был абсолютно спокойным, когда он сказал это, но Гастера будто током ударило. Он отпустил.

**«Пожалуй... пожалуй, тебе стоит отдохнуть сегодня. Я... беспокоюсь за тебя. Возможно, когда ты выспишься, тебе станет лучше. У тебя был тяжёлый день.»**

Санс отреагировал, но иначе, чем Гастер ожидал. Скелет нахмурился и явно напрягся.

«Нет. Я хочу работать.»

**«Нет, правда, Санс, я настаиваю. Иди домой. Побудь с братом. Выспись.»**

«Нет.» Санс покачал головой. « _Нет_. Я в порядке. Я в порядке, Док. Мне нужно… мне надо работать, лады? Я не могу… Гастер, я не могу просто пойти домой и... посмотреть Папайрусу в глаза... и уснуть. Мне нужно работать, лады? Понимаешь? Ты-то уж должен это понять.»

Гастер опустил руки и тяжело вздохнул. Он понимал. Он знал достаточно о том, как иногда необходимо утонуть в работе, чтобы забыть о реальности. Он также отлично знал, насколько нездоровым может это быть.

И он не мог силой заставить Санса вернуться домой. Он уже нанёс достаточно ущерба.

**«Прекрасно. Переоденься и спускайся в подвальную лабораторию, встретимся через полчаса. Я позвоню доктору Бетасу и узнаю, может ли он присоединиться к нам.»**

Санс с облегчением закрыл глаза. После чего кивнул, повернулся и без единого слова зашагал по коридору. Гастер наблюдал за ним, а затем посмотрел на синюю душу.

Трудно было беспокоиться о Сансе, когда он держал в руках уже третью. Гастер улыбнулся, как только Санс скрылся из виду. У него было хорошее предчувствие насчёт неё.

 

***

 

Синяя душа изменила всё.

В первую ночь после начала исследований они обнаружили нечто необыкновенное: силу Сохранения. После всего этого времени у них наконец была человеческая душа, которая Сохранялась хотя бы один раз в прошлом. Им повезло захватить душу внезапно, иначе человек, возможно, Сбросил бы и вернулся бы в момент до своей смерти. Опять же, не было гарантий, что это уже не произошло. Не было никакого способа узнать наверняка.

Наконец они добрались до неё. Сила Сохранения. И не только это, синяя душа щедро пополнила запасы Решимости, а также содержала в себе энергию, которой Гастер дал название “Сила Убийства”. Как и человек с оранжевой душой, оказалось, что этот тоже убил всего одного монстра, поэтому его сила не слишком увеличилась. Тем не менее, это доказало, что энергия, связанная с убийством, легко измерима.

«Мы должны придумать более подходящий термин, чем “Сила Убийства”.» \- постоянно говорил Санс. «Это немного кривовато звучит.»

Гастер позволил Сансу и доктору Бетасу подумать об этом. Он был слишком занят изучением остальных вещей, что предоставила им новая душа. Магические техники обнаружили нечто действительно уникальное; аспект, который позволял бы магии монстров напрямую воздействовать на чужие души. Это была чрезвычайно мощная магия, доступная далеко ни каждому. Все вокруг, конечно же, выстроились в очередь, желая усилить себя таким образом, но Гастер предвидел, что лишь единицы преуспеют в этом. Такой редкий тип магии был весьма специфичным; он применял гравитацию к той душе, на которую эту магию направляли, привязывая их к земле и ограничивая движения. Монстрам требовался особый набор навыков, чтобы они оказались способны пользоваться синей магией.

Иронично – или, возможно, то была судьба – идеальным кандидатом с идеально подходящим набором навыков для изучения синей магии был Санс.

 **«В конце концов, изменение чьей-либо силы тяжести очень похоже на телекинез.»** рассуждал Гастер в одну из смен, когда просмотрел отчёт по этой теме от одного из магических техников. **«Вполне естественно, что ты предрасположен к синей магии. Это, по сути, позволит тебе перемещать душу по своему усмотрению, не навредив носителю в процессе. Усиление для твоего естественного телекинеза.»**

«Хм.» \- отозвался Санс со своего рабочего места. Он даже не поднял головы. Гастер наблюдал за ним какое-то время.

**«Ты мог бы... думать об этом как о способе почтить память человека, если захочешь.»**

Санс молчал минуту, прежде чем ответить.

«Может быть. Я подумаю об этом.»

Это было лучшее, на что Гастер мог рассчитывать. Он был очень осторожен с Сансом в последние несколько месяцев, пытаясь предоставить ему необходимое пространство и не быть слишком требовательным. Это было непросто - было _так много_ всего с чем Санс мог бы ему помочь, но Гастер был готов дать Сансу столько времени, сколько потребуется, чтобы он восстановился. Санс вернулся к своему обычному дружелюбному, юморному состоянию довольно быстро, но под маской этой весёлости постоянно скрывалось что-то ещё. Санс изменился после своей “прогулки” с человеком. Иногда его смех казался немного натянутым. Он работал ночи напролёт и чаще обычного дремал за столом. Прочие работники лаборатории тоже это заметили и либо выражали беспокойство, либо жаловались на лень Санса. Санс всегда только смеялся над этим.

Гастер, со своей стороны, в конце концов просто переставал спрашивать, как Санс себя чувствует. Ответ всегда был один и тот же. Он в порядке. Ничего страшного. В последнее время он просто устал, вот и всё. Разве они не знают, что он просто мешок ленивых костей? Гастер отстал от него, и стал просто приглядывать за ним, в попытке сделать его жизнь немного легче.

В любом случае, Гастер не мог зацикливаться на Сансе больше, чем тому требовалось. Ему стоило думать и о других вещах, а именно о силе Сохранения в синей душе. Наконец, настало время использовать её Решимость с пользой.

Каждую ночь, когда даже Санс уходил домой, Гастер всё ещё находился в подвальной лаборатории, работая над изучением силы Сохранения и пытаясь понять, как её использовать. Не считая Сброса, Сохранение было более всего приближено к своего рода страховке, но также изучение Сохранения было лишь первым шагом. Сброс будет доступен в итоге. У Гастера было достаточно Решимости, чтобы быть терпеливым. На самом деле, его Решимость была довольно... подавляющей в последнее время. Было всё сложнее её контролировать; иногда возникала головная боль, внезапная и резкая, только затем, чтобы исчезнуть спустя мгновение. Его снаряды время от времени появлялись, хотя он их не призывал. У него были сны, где он таял или разваливался на части.

Попытка Сохранится могла быть осуществима только в случае применения всей этой Решимости.

Это было проблемой, и в течение нескольких недель, а затем месяцев, потраченных на попытки, стало ясно. Для Сохранения потребуется невероятное количество Решимости, возможно, больше, чем было у Гастера. Однажды ночью, когда никто не мешал, после очередной неудачной попытки он вспомнил о Машине Извлечения. Не составило бы труда ещё раз использовать Машину, извлечь немного Решимости из синей души и сделать себе ещё одну инъекцию. Но у Гастера итак уже были проблемы с имеющейся Решимостью. Ещё большее её количество могло просто убить его. Должен был найтись другой вариант.

Гастер размышлял о магии. Давным-давно, Санс сравнивал как магию, так и Решимость с клеем, который держал людей и монстров в живых. Судя по его собственному опыту с Решимостью, одно с другим было действительно несовместимо. Но в то же время они дополняли друг друга. Возможно, он мог использовать дополнительную магию вместо дополнительной Решимости. Наподобие замены в рецепте.

У монстров были ограниченные возможности, когда дело доходило до магии, даже у Гастера. Если бы он собирался усилить свою магию, ему сначала предстояло увеличить способности своей души.

Это означало повторное использование той рентгеновской машины доктора Бетаса. Гастер внёс несколько корректировок, чтобы синюю душу можно было добавить к оранжевой и голубой. Он удостоверился, что лаборатория пуста, пробрался в рентгеновскую комнату и приготовился к худшему.

Однако боли не было. Той, которую Гастер видел в Сансе. Возможно, его душа была намного сильнее, или может это Решимость помогла. Он ощутил _прилив сил_ , почти такой же, как от первой инъекции Решимости. Магия искрилась в нём и наполняла каждый его атом. Он чувствовал внутри борьбу магии с Решимостью, и _это_ было болезненно, но ничего такого, чего он не смог бы стерпеть.

Когда всё закончилось, он почувствовал себя сильнее, чем когда-либо. Как будто он в одиночку разрушил барьер.

На этот раз на его лице образовалась новая трещина. Его зрение стало… странным. Менее привычным. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало, а затем снова спрятал рентгеновскую машину и навёл тут порядок. Его левый глаз, тот, который всё ещё видел цвет, приобрёл странное сияние, напоминающее голубоватое пламя. Заставить сияние исчезнуть было легко, но это отражалось на зрении. Казалось, он видит часто мелькающие кадры в телевизоре, или смотрит на испорченный монитор компьютера. Всё вокруг дрожало, исчезало, снова появлялось, он будто смотрел во множество мест сразу. В комбинации с чёрно-белым видением правого глаза получалось что-то малоприятное, но Гастер понял, что быстро привыкнет к этому. В конце концов, привык же он к Решимости.

Неприятные побочные эффекты не имели значения. Он стал сильнее. Теперь он мог использовать голубые, оранжевые и синие атаки без каких-либо усилий. Его магия казалась _безграничной_.

Менее чем через час Гастер создал точку Сохранения.

Она была крошечной. Все эти годы тяжёлой работы, экспериментов и жертв, и вот наконец он был здесь, крошечный мерцающий свет на полу его лаборатории. Такая до странности простая вещь. Казалось, он схватил кусок ткани пространства и времени и прибил его к полу. Самое важное научное достижение за многие годы.

И всё же…

И всё же, чем дольше он смотрел в мягкое сияние Сохранения, тем страннее оно выглядело. Было с ним что-то... не так. Гастер не мог сказать, что именно. Но что-то принципиально важное. А может, это просто левый глаз вызывал головокружение.

Не важно. Это было не важно. Гастер тихонько усмехнулся. Какая разница? Он вскоре поймёт, что не так и исправит это.

Он поднял глаза и посмотрел в окно, где Ядро сияло вдалеке.

Уже скоро.

 

***

 

Лица Санса и доктора Бетаса надо было видеть.

«Я не могу... я н-не могу в это поверить!»

«Как, чёрт возьми, ты это сделал, Док?»

Они находились в его кабинете, стоя вокруг точки Сохранения, глядя на тёплый свет с нескрываемым благоговением. Санс присел на корточки, чтобы получше его разглядеть. Гастер стоял позади них, скрестив руки и ничуть не скрывая гордости и приподнятого настроения.

 **«У меня есть несколько заметок на эту тему.»** \- сказал он, шагнув к своему столу, чтобы взять оттуда толстую папку. **«Вы можете обратиться к ним за всеми подробностями.»**

Заметки даже не были ложью. Не полностью. Он просто умолчал о том, что сделал с собой. Не то чтобы, конечно, он мог держать в тайне побочные эффекты; новая трещина на лице не исчезла.

**«По сути, это был вопрос усвоения силы всех трёх душ. Создание точки Сохранения, похоже, требует абсурдно большого количества Решимости. Я полагаю, что, если бы появился хоть один человек с таким высоким показателем Решимости, у него была бы возможность перезаписать весь мир в соответствии со своими капризами.»**

«Да, это уже серьёзно.» \- сказал Санс, вставая и удивлённо потирая затылок.

 **«Этой суммы Решимости с естественной силой Сохранения синей души было достаточно, чтобы искусственно использовать мою собственную магию для создания точки Сохранения. С некоторыми сложными алгоритмами и ещё более сложной магией это было... ну, непросто. Но выполнимо. Хотя, конечно...»** Гастер осторожно коснулся новой трещины на лице. Она не болела, но было ощущение неправильности. Такое же, как и с точкой Сохранения.

**«Конечно, это имело свою цену.»**

«Я н-не хотел спрашивать, боялся показаться грубым...» - признался доктор Бетас, с беспокойством глядя на Гастера. «Но ты правда в п-порядке, Док? Это напомнило мне о том случае, когда кто-то проник в лабораторию... Я помню, что ты даже не отдохнул, но в этом случае, после использования такой магии, которую ещё не применял ни один монстр…»

Гастер засмеялся и хлопнул своих учёных по плечам. Доктор Бетас немного вздрогнул от неожиданности.

**«Ох, я очень ценю твою заботу, доктор Бетас. Даже признаю, что я очень устал. Но как я могу просто взять и пойти отдыхать после создания _такого_?»**

Он посмотрел на точку Сохранения. Было больно смотреть, но он не мог отвести взгляд.

**«Это одно из величайших достижений всей моей научной карьеры. И я не смог бы этого сделать без вашей помощи.»**

Он отошёл от них подальше. Было бы очень странно, если бы вдруг доктор В.Д. Гастер просто взял и обнял двух своих любимых сотрудников.

«О-Ох! Ох, боже мой, ну, ладно...»

«Хех, Док, ты же знаешь, что мы всего лишь делали свою работу.»

 **«И я ценю это. Всегда ценил.»** Он улыбнулся им. **«Но, разумеется, наша работа ещё не окончена. Это просто большой шаг вперёд. Настоящая наша цель - Сброс. И на этой ноте... не пора ли нам полностью переключиться на машину времени?»**

 

***

 

Санс кое о чём не рассказал Гастеру. Дело было в том, что _Папайрус_ оказался заинтересован в том, чтобы изучить синие атаки, настолько же, насколько был заинтересован в том, чтобы присоединиться к королевской страже.

«Это шанс ВЫДЕЛИТЬСЯ! Доказать всему Подземелью И королевской страже, насколько я ВЕЛИК! В конце концов, столь немногие сумели освоить их! Синие атаки выглядят так КРУТО! Крутые атаки для НАИКРУТЕЙШЕГО скелета!»

«Ты уже наикрутейший скелет, бро.»

«Это правда... но только представь, насколько ЕЩЁ БОЛЕЕ КРУТ я стану с такой силой!»

Это продолжалось уже несколько месяцев, с тех пор как магические техники открыли природу синей магии для Подземелья и предложили тесты и исследования для всех желающих, каждый мог попытать счастья в освоении этой магии. Как только Папайрус узнал, что была невероятная магия, которая была не только очень трудна в освоении, но и влияла на душу, он стал одержим.

Сначала Санс попытался отговорить его, и поначалу это работало. Долгое время Сансу даже вспоминать о синей душе было тяжело. Тем более дома. Работа с душой в лаборатории была настолько трудна, насколько возможно. Каждый раз, когда он смотрел на синее свечение, он вспоминал.

Он не мог рассказать Папайрусу о том, что сделал, никогда и _ни за что_. Папайрус сразу же почувствовал его настроение. Братское чутьё. Несколько недель Папайрус ни словом, ни вздохом не напоминал ему о синей душе, и перестал спрашивать о работе. Но, спустя какое-то время, как только Санс начал немного лучше спать и снова повеселел, Папайрус осторожно начал возвращаться к этой теме.

Скоро ни дня не проходило без того, чтобы Папайрус каждый вечер не упрашивал, а не могут ли они _завтра_ приступить к изучению синей магии? Санс постоянно отвечал, что может быть.

И, наконец, Санс всё же сдался. Никто не мог выдержать такой натиск Папайрусовых грустно-щенячьих глаз.

«Если честно, бро, понятия не имею, как тебя научить. Я знаю теорию и научную составляющую о синей магии, но не знаю, как применить это на практике. Это уж точно не похоже на светло-синие атаки.» Папайрус усвоил светло-синие атаки, как Мойша усилила своё мыло. Он мог, конечно, чего-то не знать о простых вещах, но это не означало, что он был глуп.

«Очевидно, ты тоже должен научиться использовать синюю магию, брат! Тогда мы сможем учиться, терпеть неудачи и пробовать ещё раз ВМЕСТЕ!»

Всё так. На самом деле, это был лучший вариант. В Подземелье существовал только один монстр, который мог свободно использовать синюю магию. Гастер никогда не объяснял, _почему_ , но Санс и не ожидал, что тот всё ему выложит, особенно в последнее время. Проблема была в том, что Гастер... ну, Гастеру не нравился Папайрус. Он никогда не говорил об этом прямо, и всегда был вежлив с Папайрусом, если они находились в одной комнате, но Сансу было достаточно одного взгляда на его лицо, когда Санс упоминал о своём брате. Папайрус мог быть надоедой, и Гастер, конечно, был не одинок в своих совершенно неправильных взглядах. Но Санс всё равно старался держать Папайруса как можно дальше от тех, кому он не нравился.

В любом случае, он не думал, что Гастер согласится учить Папайруса. И через тысячу лет. Однако он был не против учить Санса. Санс знал это ещё до того, как спросил.

**«Ох! Было бы интересно попробовать. Я рад, что ты хочешь расширить свои познания в магии, Санс.»**

Это было странно, если честно. Гастер всегда так восторженно относился ко всему, что заставляло Санса “улучшать” себя. С тех самых пор, как Санс сказал ему, насколько он слаб несколько лет назад.

У Санса не хватило духу признаться Гастеру, что он _всё так же_ слаб. Эксперимент дал Сансу больше атакующих способностей и шанс защитить себя, но на этом всё. Сансу было всё равно - он был вечно благодарен уже за то, что эксперимент вообще сработал, но ему казалось, что Гастер воспримет это как личную неудачу.

«Да, ну, это для Папайруса в основном.» \- сказал Санс, когда смена закончилась. «Я рад уже тому, что есть, хех. Но Папс действительно одержим идеей научиться синим атакам.»

 **«Понятно.»** Опять этот взгляд. **«Тем не менее, буду рад научить тебя. Приступим?»**

Прежде чем Санс успел ответить, Гастер протянул руку в его направлении. Раздался “ _плинк_ ”-образный звук, и Санс почувствовал в рёбрах нечто странное. Казалось, его душу сжали в кулаке. В рёбрах была тяжесть, которая не имела ничего общего с печалью.

Санс посмотрел вниз. На груди у него было синее сияние в форме сердца.

«Ой…»

 **«Теперь твоя душа синяя.»** \- почти весело сказал Гастер. **«В битве твои движения были бы очень ограниченными. Возможно, теперь ты бы даже не смог бы уклониться.»**

Что-то в том, как он сказал, заставило Санса немного дрожать. Он попытался скрыть это и поднял бровь.

«Док, ценю твоё рвение, но я думал, что мы могли бы, ну, знаешь, начать завтра? Уже поздно, и я уже… _до косточки устал_. Хех.» Он снова посмотрел себе на грудь.  «И не мог бы ты... спросить сначала в следующий раз? Или, по крайней мере, предупредить?»

Гастер моргнул. Он выглядел неподдельно испуганным.

 **«Ой.»** Гастер опустил руку. Свечение и тяжесть исчезли. Санс с любопытством похлопал себя по рёбрам. С того самого эксперимента он не ощущал свою душу таким образом.

 **«Боже мой. Прошу прощения, Санс.»** Гастер потёр подбородок, нахмурился и уставился в пол. **«Меня немного занесло. Что-то странное вдруг в голову ударило. Я должен был спросить.»**

Санс наклонил голову и улыбнулся Гастеру.

«Хей, всё... всё в порядке. Не переживай. Это неважно. Просто немного застало врасплох.»

Гастер не смотрел на него. Казалось, доктор уже не слушал, но Санс так не считал. В последнее время Гастер был довольно странным. Или... _не в последнее_. Уже более года он вёл себя странно, и чем бы это ни было, оно становилось только хуже.

Санс постоянно пытался привести его в чувство. Гастер может и сделал некоторые сомнительные вещи, особенно в отношении Санса, но доктор всё ещё был его другом.

«Хей, Док, эм. Как насчёт пройтись до Грилби? Мы можем поговорить о синей магии ещё немного. Тогда мы сможем начать тренировку завтра, в перерывах между основной работой.»

Гастер наконец взглянул на него и немного улыбнулся.

**«Да, я... думаю, это хорошая идея.»**

Спустя день Санс рано пришёл домой. Папайрус дрожал, почти как Темми, когда Санс вернулся.

«ВОТ ты где, брат! Ты пришёл на три минуты позже, чем обещал!»

Санс улыбнулся ему и повесил пальто.

«Хех, ты берёшь меня в расчёт? Извини, что заставил ждать.»

«Я уже потерял всякую надежду, что ты однажды станешь пунктуальным, ленивая черепушка!!» Папайрус взмахнул руками. «Но прощу тебя, так и быть, ведь я НАКОНЕЦ дождался!»

«Да? Ах, ты знаешь, я так устал, уже собирался немного посмотреть телевизор и пойти спать.»

«СААААААНС!»

«Ладно, ладно.» Санс поднял руки, признавая поражение. «Шучу. Просто дай мне положить вещи. Нам лучше выйти на улицу – не хочу создавать бес...»

Папайрус вылетел из комнаты с хихиканьем, прежде чем Санс успел закончить предложение.

«…спроядок. Хех.»

Был небольшой всеми любимый парк в квартале от их квартиры, который мог идеально подойти. Но в это время он был в основном пуст, если не считать нескольких подростков, что тренировались на манекенах. Санс и Папайрус нашли хороший уголок травы вдалеке ото всех.

«Короче, теория довольно запутанная. Не переживай, если сразу не выйдет.»

Папайрус нетерпеливо топнул ногой.

«Знаю, знаю! Давай начнём!!»

«Хех, хорошо, успокойся. Итак, тебе надо использовать свой телекинез, чтобы в каком-то смысле... “схватить” чужую душу. Затем ты атакуешь их костяными снарядами, чтобы заставить прыгать. Это довольно весело.»

Папайрус потёр подбородок и задумчиво нахмурился.

«Но как мне практиковать это без человека, на котором можно это опробовать? Ох! КАК ЗДОРОВО было бы, если б вдруг человек появился здесь ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС?»

Он крутил головой, словно человек мог материализоваться в любую секунду. Санс засмеялся.

«Похоже, на сегодня люди закончились, бро.» \- сказал он. «Но оно отлично работает и на душах монстров. Можешь попробовать на мне.»

«Оу...» \- Папайрус засомневался. «Ты уверен, что это безопасно?»

«На сто процентов.»

Папайрус положил руки на пояс и выпятил грудь вперёд.

«Не волнуйся, брат! Я, ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПАЙРУС, буду очень осторожен!»

Он всегда был.

«Ну, вперёд, Папс. Я жду.»

Папайрус поднял руки и скорчил очень сосредоточенную физиономию. Он выглядел так забавно, когда усиленно думал. Санс засунул руки в карманы и ждал, наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем. Это было славно. Просто практиковать магию со своим братом, как в детстве. Ни тебе человеческих душ, ни машин времени, ни жутких бликов точки Сохранения.

Через несколько минут Папайрус открыл глаза.

«Это не работает!!!»

Санс зевнул. «Просто представь, что это твой телекинез, бро. Вообрази, как используешь его, чтобы схватить мою душу. Это должно быть интуитивным.»

«ХмммммМММММММММ!»

Санс поднялся на несколько сантиметров от земли и хмыкнул.

«Ну почти.»

Папайрус медленно опустил его обратно. Он не использовал свой телекинез слишком часто, но у него был такой же тщательный контроль над ним, как и над его снарядами.

«Это и правда НАСТОЛЬКО сложно. Разве нет более лёгкого способа, чем ДУМАТЬ об этом изо всех сил?»

«Извини, Папс. Ты же знаешь все эти магические штуки. Нужно прочувствовать их... _прямо до мозга костей._ »

«ААААРРРГГХХХХ!»

Санс усмехнулся. Папайрус всегда выдавал забавнейшие реакции на его каламбуры.

«Не нервничай. Я же сказал, может потребоваться некоторое время, чтобы понять. Тут не так уж много способов повлиять непосредственно на чью-то душу.» Санс сделал паузу, пытаясь придумать какие советы ещё могут пригодиться. «Хм. А что, если так. На самом деле не сложно повлиять на чью-то душу, верно? Ты можешь затрагивать чью-то душу тем, как ты относишься, тем, что ты говоришь. Например, как ты касаешься моей души, даже не пытаясь.»

Папайрус прижал руки к скулам.

«Ооооооууу! САНС! Это так мило! Это _должно было_ быть мило, верно?»

«Хах, пожалуй. Но это правда, не так ли? Ты мой брат, и ты знаешь мою душу куда лучше меня. Так что если затронуть мою душу не сложно, и использовать телекинез не сложно, то вот он и ответ. Ты просто должен найти способ объединить одно с другим.»

Папайрус был на редкость притихшим, пытаясь что-то сообразить. Затем он уверенно кивнул.

«Кажется, я понял, брат! Я попробую ещё раз!!»

Санс ждал. Папайрус скривил пальцы и бормотал что-то про себя. Затем, менее чем через минуту, Санс услышал знакомый звук.

_“Плинк”_

Он не мог не вздрогнуть. Ощущение всё ещё было слишком _необычным_.

«Ой!» \- воскликнул Папайрус, и оно исчезло. «Ох, Санс, извиняюсь! Больно было?»

«Что? Нет-нет.» \- быстро сказал Санс, махая руками. «Просто это всегда так неожиданно. Эй, ты сделал это, бро! Хорошая работа. Ты так быстро это понял. Да уж. Мне потребовалось несколько часов.»

Несколько часов превращения его души в синий цвет, снова и снова. Более чем достаточно, чтобы успеть к этому привыкнуть, и всё же оно ощущалось так же странно каждый раз. Не то чтобы неприятно, просто...

Санс моргнул, когда понял в чём дело. Ох. Теперь ясно.

Это заставляло его чувствовать себя уязвимым.

Он не понимал, насколько он привык к тому, чтобы _не быть_ уязвимым.

Папайрус бросил на Санса подозрительный взгляд, но Санс чувствовал, что он _едва_ сдерживает ликование.

«Ты _точно_ уверен, что я тебе не навредил?»

Санс широко улыбнулся ему. «Ты никогда не навредишь мне, бро.»

Папайрус закрыл глаза и шуточно-торжественно поднял кулак.

«Тогда... это значит...»

Ииииииии он сорвался с места и начал бегать со скоростью ракеты вокруг парка.

«ВАУ-ВИ! ВАУ-ВИ! Я ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ! Я УМЕЮ СИНЮЮ МАГИЮ! Я УМЕЮ ПРИМЕНЯТЬ СИНИЕ АТАКИ! ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПАЙРУС ДОСТИГ НЕВИДАННЫХ ДОСЕЛЕ ВЫСОТ В ЭТОТ ВЕЛИКИЙ ДЕНЬ!»

Санс просто смеялся и наблюдал, как бегает его брат.


	8. Один Бессмысленный Вопрос

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гастер создает устрашающий новый вид оружия. Доктор Бетас совещается с Сансом после аварии в лаборатории. Гастер и Санс говорят начистоту и Санс даёт обещание, которое не сможет сдержать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "забрать силу" в значении "забрать ХП", что звучит как угроза. так и не придумано, как перевести с полным значением, так что пусть остаётся "сила"

Гастер не мог вспомнить последний раз, когда он спал всю ночь. Уже месяцы, по меньшей мере. А может и год.

Его мысли не давали ему уснуть. Всегда была какая-то новая идея, новая теория, какой-то алгоритм или вычисление – _нечто такое,_ в чём его разум хотел разобраться. Было трудно сосредоточиться на чём-то, и было ещё хуже, когда он пытался уснуть. Когда ему всё же удавалось, его сны были... неприятными. Не совсем кошмары. Скорее, хаотичные мысли и образы, мелькающие перед мысленным взором, как частицы в ускорителе. Ничего из этого не имело ни малейшего смысла.

Возможно, подумал он, это было связано с новыми свойствами его левого глаза. Мерцающие изображения никогда не исчезали; это было похоже на попытку увидеть мир через испорченный экран. Недавно он набросал несколько теорий о том, что это могло означать. С доступом к Решимости, невообразимым количеством магии и способностью Сохраняться, вполне вероятно, что он мог видеть другие линии времени.

Это теория была не нова. Любое исследование о путешествиях во времени и характер самого пространственно-временного континуума в конечном итоге ставили вопрос о том, могут ли существовать другие миры, другие временные рамки? Гастер всегда считал, что да, хотя, конечно, доказать это было сложно, если не невозможно. В случае, если машина времени будет работать, и они смогут успешно протестировать Сброс, у них появится реальное доказательство. Но машина была завершена только наполовину. На данный момент Гастер просто просматривал изображения, мелькающие в левом глазу, безуспешно пытаясь понять, что они означают.

Иногда то, что он видел, давало ему идеи. Потоки идей, что он черпал из образов в левом глазу и постоянно наводняющий его воспалённый ум иногда заглушал остальную часть его мыслей. Кто-то беседовал с ним и говорил что-то, что вызвало мысль. Его разум блуждал, когда он сортировал идеи, и он забывал, что разговаривает с кем-то. Это было проблемой. Он не мог позволить себе так отвлекаться; и он не мог позволить себе, чтобы его сотрудники думали, что он... сходит с ума.

Был единственный выход из этой ситуации - нужно было обдумывать эти идеи в только в те моменты, когда он не занимался исследованиями о душах и работой над машиной времени. Он сумел расфокусировать внимание, но это срабатывало лишь на короткое время. Приходилось быть экстремально мультизадачным. Иногда он позволял Сансу и доктору Бетасу заниматься их основной работой, пока сам в основном старался держать свои идеи при себе.

Одной из идей он гордился особо. Поздно вечером он привёл Санса и доктора Бетаса на крышу лаборатории для демонстрации.

 **«Магия монстров всегда может быть улучшена.»** \- объяснил он им. **«Это то, над чем наши магические техники работают каждый день. Наши снаряды и серии снарядов, как правило, всегда остаются неизменными, но что, если отдельные атаки могут быть улучшены? Таким образом, не нужно полагаться на одну лишь цветную магию, доступ к которой дают человеческие души.»**

Было поразительно легко осуществить это, всего-то нужно было направить в нужно русло то огромное количество магии и Решимости, что переполняло его. Если бы не нашлось иного пути, то было бы здорово иметь хотя бы такой способ избавляться от излишков этой энергии. Иногда эта мощь становилась настолько ошеломляющей, что казалось, будто она собирается поглотить его целиком. Поэтому он выбрал один из своих снарядов и усовершенствовал его.

**«От снарядов всегда можно уклониться. Но представьте, что вы можете сделать атаку такой мощи, что это стало бы фактически невозможно.»**

Он увидел, как Санс и доктор Бетас задумчиво смотрят друг на друга.

«Наши т-техники уже давно разрабатывают что-то подобное, не так ли?»

Санс пожал плечами. «Для меня звучит как перегибание палки. В смысле, я, конечно, новичок в этом. Но серии снарядов должны быть своего рода характеристикой монстра. Все вокруг ведь используют их не только для сражений.»

Гастер слегка улыбнулся. **«Что ж. Этот снаряд будет использоваться исключительно для сражений. Позволите мне продемонстрировать?»**

У них уже были наготове блокноты для заметок, прям как у прилежных студентов. Он жестом попросил их сделать шаг назад и поднял руку. Снаряд, который он выбрал из своего арсенала, имел форму черепа. Это казалось подходящим.

То, что появилось в воздухе над ними, больше не выглядело как простой снаряд. Он всё ещё отдалённо напоминал череп, но только отчасти. Он был _огромен_ ; гигантский плавающий череп, который не принадлежал ни одному известному существу, то была жуткая комбинация собаки, козла и дракона.

Звук, который он производил, когда появлялся, был незабываемым.

Санс и доктор Бетас отшатнулись от Гастера и гигантского черепа. Доктор Бетас схватился за Санса изо всех сил.

 **«Я подумывал о том, как это можно назвать.»** \- сказал Гастер, глядя на него, как на домашнего питомца. **«Просто “снаряд” уже не подходит, не так ли?»**

«Снаряд? Не-а.» \- тихо сказал Санс. «Не-а. Ни разу не подходит. Что… как ты вообще...?»

**«О, но вы ведь ещё не видели, на что он действительно способен. Смотрите внимательно.»**

Череп открыл челюсти, и они потрескались по швам. Свет скапливался у него в горле со звуком, похожим на перезарядку лазера. Гастер указал на сталактит, свисающий с потолка пещеры.

Череп выстрелил энергией. Воздух вокруг зарябился. Прогремевший взрыв эхом отозвался со всех поверхностей пещеры. Магия поразила сталактит, и он исчез в ослепительном белом свете. Когда свет и магия исчезли, эхо всё ещё ревело, как угасающий раскат грома. Небольшое облако пыли опадало с потолка пещеры в магму под ними.

Гастер повернулся к своим учёным, ухмыляясь. Доктор Бетас трясся и цеплялся за руку Санса. Санс был неподвижен, его огоньки-зрачки сузились до точек.

Череп подмигнул.

**«Я подумывал о чём-то вроде “Гастер-Бластер”. Или это слишком вычурно?»**

Санс высвободился из мёртвой хватки доктора Бетаса, рассеянно похлопав того по руке. Он сделал шаг вперёд.

«Это. Ух. По-моему, звучит здорово, Док.» Санс вспотел. «Это было... действительно...»

«Н-Нечто...» - прошептал доктор Бетас.

«Нечто.» \- согласился Санс.

Гастер сложил ладони вместе. **«Я знал, что ты оценишь, Санс.»**

«А-Ага. Хех. Ты меня знаешь. Всегда... за черепную форму...»

«Доктор, могу ли я... с-спросить... _для чего_ ты… с-создал нечто подобное?»

 **«Для чего?»** Что за вопрос. **«Подземелье всегда нуждается в новых видах оружия для войны, не так ли? И я обнаружил, что это весьма интересная задача.»**

Доктор Бетас и Санс обменялись ещё одним взглядом. Гастер не был уверен, что ему это нравится. Выглядело так, будто они что-то скрывали.

«Пожалуй, мы просто слегка в растерянности,» \- сказал Санс. «Я знаю, что король объявил это войной, но это... не так. Сражение с парой людей, которые приходят сюда, не так уж и часто, на самом деле не считается войной.»

 **«Ну, это само собой.»** Гастер даже не думал об этой игрушечной “войне”. Он подразумевал ту, настоящую. Подлинную войну. Когда он Сбросит этот мир, ему понадобится быстрый и эффективный способ справиться со всеми человеческими армиями в прошлом.

**«Я думал о грядущей войне. После того, как барьер будет разрушен, может оказаться, что старая война никогда не заканчивалась.»**

«Но р-разве мы не пытаемся _предотвратить_ это?» - заскулил доктор Бетас. Гастеру пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не закатить глаза. «Р-Разве не в том смысл Сброса, чтобы не дать барьеру возникнуть с самого начала?»

**«Да, и по независящим от нас обстоятельствам, мы всё ещё очень далеки от того, чтобы активировать Сброс, и на всякий случай мы должны быть готовы к тому, что может произойти после разрушения барьера. А произойдёт ни что иное, как _война_ , доктор Бетас.»**

Доктор Бетас беспомощно развёл руками. «Но мы учёные! М-М-Мы не должны сражаться! И ты меньше всего, доктор!»

 **«Если это произойдёт, _всем_ монстрам придётся сражаться.» ** И они все умрут. На этот раз все до одного. Даже Азгор должен был уже это осознать. Монстры никогда не вернутся на поверхность. Не в этой временной линии.

**«Возможно, это горькая правда, но _всё же_ это правда. Если честно, вы оба должны были уже предвидеть такой поворот событий. Учёный всегда должен учитывать возможность неудачи. Для нас неудача означает, что барьер в конечном итоге будет разрушен. А это значит, что монстры выйдут на поверхность, в мир, который их не примет. И это значит, что всё Подземелье начнёт настоящую войну с людьми. И в этом случае монстрам понадобится любое возможное магическое оружие.»**

Они снова переглянулись. На этот раз не тем подозрительным взглядом; теперь они оба просто испугались.

Гастер снова вызвал гигантский череп для наглядности, чтобы донести до них свою мысль. Санс и доктор Бетас сделали ещё шаг назад.

**«Представьте себе каждого монстра с такой силой. Даже Азгор не способен пока на такую мощную магию, но, если поработать над этим... у нас появится шанс.»**

Он позволил черепу исчезнуть. Гастер-Бластер. Да, ему понравилось это название.

**«Давайте просто надеяться, что этого не произойдёт.»**

Они втроём долго молчали. Гастер слушал отдалённый гул и волнение магмы внизу. Издалека мерцало Ядро .

«Ну что ж.» \- сказал Санс, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. «Я уверен, что волшебные техники будут рады услышать, что ты просто взял и сделал за них всю их работу.»

«В-Верно! Всё верно. Они будут н-необычайно заинтересованы в... эм, в попытках воспроизвести это.»

Гастер слегка рассмеялся. **«Я уже составил копии моих исследовательских заметок. Они найдут их, когда они придут на работу завтра утром.»**

«Да, подкинул ты им задачку, конечно.» \- сказал Санс. «Но, ух, теперь пора... мы немного припозднились. Думаю, пора по домам. И, это. Внушающие гигантские пушки смерти в форме черепов это чудесно, но, может, нам следует... вернуться к работе над машиной времени в основном. Да?»

 **«Естественно.»** Гастер махнул рукой. **«Мне просто стало скучно.»**

И опять они бегло _переглянулись_. Что это было? Что они скрывали? Что они от него _скрывали_? Он почувствовал головную боль за левым глазом. Ему в голову ударила Решимость. Он всегда мог просто _заставить их_ всё рассказать...

Нет. Стоп. Откуда эта мысль появилась? Он отвернулся от них, сложив руки за спиной и наблюдая за Ядром. Он сосредоточился. Он должен был взять себя в руки. Решимость и магия в нём понемногу сошли на нет.

Что с ним происходит?

Санс и доктор Бетас говорили с ним. Гастер покачал головой, пытаясь их расслышать.

**«Я извиняюсь. Что, ещё раз?»**

«Ничего. Просто… до завтра, Док.»

**«Ох. Конечно. Да. До завтра.»**

Когда он несколько минут спустя оглянулся, они уже ушли.

 

***

 

Доктор Бетас привёл свою дочь в лабораторию на экскурсию. Санс впервые встретился с ней лично. Альфис была ящеро-монстром, как и её отец, и была на голову ниже него. Её чешуйки были жёлтыми, а не зелёными, и на ней была мешковатая рубашка с каким-то мультяшным персонажем, которого Санс не узнал. Похоже, она унаследовала нервозность отца.

Доктор Бетас поймал Санса на входе, и теперь они втроём стояли рядом. Санс действительно был рад немного отвлечься. Они с Гастером уже долго непрерывно работали в подвале, и Гастер был сейчас не в лучшем настроении. Санс сочинил предлог, чтобы сбежать наверх, где было светлее, свежее, и никто не обстреливал свой монитор магическими снарядами, потому что алгоритмы не выходили правильно.

В последнее время работа была довольно напряжённой.

«Она планирует проходить здесь практику в с-следующем семестре.» - сказал доктор Бетас с гордой усмешкой, обнимая Альфис за плечи. «Вся в своего старика! Ра-разве это не здорово? Альфис, это Санс.»

Санс ухмыльнулся ей и подал ей руку.

«Ох...!» Она пожала ему руку, краснея и опустив глаза. «П-Приятно познакомиться с вами... папа рассказывал мне о вас.»

«Аналогично. Как поживает инженерная молодёжь?»

Альфис засмущалась, почёсывая затылок. «Это... всё хорошо, наверно? Я хочу сказать... оно сложно, но... некоторые из предметов интересные...»

«Хех, блин, так и есть… наверняка профессор Пого всё ещё преподаёт дифференциальные уравнения?»

«Ох, да! О-Она очень классная.»

«Да, она была потрясающей. И шутки у неё были...» Санс подмигнул Альфис. «Ни с чем не _суравнимы_. Правильно?»

Альфис закрыла рот и фыркнула. Доктор Бетас благодарно кивнул Сансу за её спиной. Санс кивнул в ответ.

«Ха-ха! Божечки, это было ужасно. Папа упоминал ваше чувство юмора, доктор Санс.»

«Нэх, просто Санс, пожалуйста. Я не доктор.» Впервые кто-то по ошибке окрестил его “доктором“. Это заставило его чувствовать себя намного старше, хотя Альфис не была так уж сильно моложе него.

«О-Ох, как скажешь. Тогда Санс. А я - Альфис, но... ты итак это знаешь...»

«Хей, я не против чтобы мне представились дважды.» \- сказал Санс, небрежно пожав плечами.

Доктор Бетас похлопал свою дочь по плечу.

«Альф, почему бы тебе не осмотреться? Мне нужно п-поговорить с Сансом о работе. Ты ведь хотела проверить отдел робототехники? Они прямо здесь. Только не слишком им надоедай, х-хорошо?»

Альфис не смогла сдержать улыбку.

«Хорошо! Эм... приятно было познакомиться, Санс.»

Альфис застенчиво помахала рукой и убежала. Санс улыбался, глядя на неё. Она была очень похожа на отца.

«Она запросто тут освоится. Особенно, если доктор Элвуд заметит, какими она сияющими глазами смотрит на роботов.»

Доктор Бетас довольно крепко вцепился Сансу в плечо. Санс удивленно моргнул. Теперь, когда Альфис скрылась из виду, выражение лица доктора Бетаса стало нервным.

«Да-да, если... е-если только я не отговорю её проходить здесь практику.» - сказал он, оглядываясь вокруг, будто боялся, что их подслушивают. «И-И ты должен мне помочь, Санс. Окружающие прислушиваются к тебе. Где, эм, где, доктор Гастер?»

«Работает.» \- ответил Санс, вводя пароль от входа _в подвальную лабораторию_. Не все знали о ней, и с момента взлома несколько лет назад ни один из них не торопился распространяться о её существовании.

Санс удивлённо посмотрел на доктора Бетаса. «Но, блин, почему, ты не хочешь, чтобы она работала здесь? Это здорово... ну.» Он нахмурился. «То есть, это _не плохое_ место для стажёра. Мы - научный центр подполья. Какой учёный не хотел бы здесь работать?»

Конечно, это место изменилось с тех пор, как Санс присоединился к команде, но вовсе не в худшую сторону. Монстры тут всё ещё были дружелюбны, атмосфера по-прежнему была доброжелательной.

«Ты уверен, что о-он... работает?» Доктор Бетас посмотрел мимо Санса по главному коридору, в направлении лифта, ведущего в подвал.

«Да ладно, Бетас, что происходит?»

Доктор Бетас задумчиво пожевал губами.

«М-Мы можем поговорить? Наедине?»

Он выглядел отчаянным. Почти запуганным. Санс высвободил руку из когтей доктора Бетаса и похлопал его по плечу.

«Конечно, чёрт возьми. Давай, эм...у шкафчиков? Там сейчас никого.»

Шкафчики были в другом конце коридора. Это выглядело как стандартная раздевалка в спортивном зале, за исключением того, что некоторые из душевых были в разобранном состоянии, и на одной стене было нестираемое зелёное пятно от неудачного розыгрыша. Шкафчики были тихими и заброшенными. Доктор Бетас привёл туда Санса, и начал расхаживать взад-вперёд, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

«Серьёзно, Бетас. Что происходит? Ты выглядишь напуганным.»

«П-Потому что так и есть!» Доктор Бетас сделал паузу, чтобы выглянуть из-за шкафчиков, будто не был уверен, что они одни. «Я совсем не собирался приходить сегодня, н-но Альфис сказала, что хочет увидеть л-лабораторию...»

«Хей, да ладно тебе, успокойся. Прекрати метаться.» Санс схватил плечи доктора Бетаса. «Ты меня пугаешь. Ну же. Расскажи, что случилось.»

Доктор Бетас уставился на него.

«Э-Это всё доктор Гастер. Он... он сказал тебе, что случилось прошлой ночью? После того, как ты ушёл? Т-Ты видел беспорядок?»

Санс почувствовал комок в своём несуществующем горле.

«Он ничего мне не говорил... и я не видел никакого беспорядка. Просто _расскажи_ мне всё, ладно?»

Доктор Бетас дрожал. Санс отпустил его. Доктор Бетас снова сжимал кулаки, но хотя бы больше не метался из стороны в сторону.

«Ты помнишь мышей? Тех, что мы использовали для экспериментов с Решимостью? Ну так вот... вчера вечером я зашёл проверить их перед уходом. Я-Я всегда это делаю. Чтобы убедиться, что у них достаточно е-еды и всё такое, понимаешь? Но в-вчера не... некоторые из мышей... пропали.»

Санс наклонил голову. Конечно, он помнил мышей. Все тестовые мыши из экспериментов с Решимостью ещё были живы, и все они жили намного дольше других мышей. В течение последних нескольких лет они проявляли повышенный интеллект и признаки необычного поведения.

«Что значит пропали? В смысле… погибли?»

«Нет, в смысле... _исчезли_.» Доктор Бетас потёр виски. «В смысле, их не было в клетках. И не было в комнате. Их не было нигде. Четыре в общей сложности. Четыре, которые всегда были самыми умными из них. Они пропали. С-Сбежали.»

«Хорошо...» Санс пробовал представить это. «Значит… где-то по лаборатории сейчас ползают четыре мыши, накачанные Решимостью.»

«Честно говоря, я не удивлюсь, е-если они совсем сбежали из лаборатории. Но на самом деле я беспокоюсь не об этом. Н-Не думаю, что они могут передать Решимость монстрам или что-нибудь в этом роде. П-Проблема в том... что когда-то я рассказал об этом доктору Гастеру...»

Санс ждал. Он догадывался, куда это ведёт.

«О-Он _спятил_.» - слабо сказал доктор Бетас, прижимая руку ко лбу, как будто у него закружилась голова. «Он просто спятил! Он был _в ярости_. Я н-никогда не видел его таким... о-он всегда был таким спокойным, уравновешенным, п-помнишь? Он кричал на меня, о-обвинял в халатности. Затем он... он вызвал эту _штуку_ … я даже не знаю, _собирался ли_ он, потому что он тоже удивился, увидев её… он вызвал её и просто _в-взорвал_ всю лабораторию. У-Убил всех остальных мышей. А-а потом он просто... уставился на меня на несколько секунд, как будто меня там не было. Он был похож… Ну, помнишь какой он был в последнее время? Когда он вроде... вроде как... как будто _уходит_ в себя, а когда возвращается, выглядит так, словно ты только что его разбудил? И-И потом он всего лишь сказал... **“Иди домой, доктор Бетас. Я должен навести тут порядок”**.»

Доктор Бетас замолчал. Санс на мгновение уставился на него, думая, что должен отреагировать на это шоком или испугом, но вместо этого он чувствовал... усталость. Санс откинулся на шкафчик и закрыл лицо руками.

«Чёрт возьми.» \- пробормотал он.

«Я знаю, мы продолжаем делать вид, что всё в порядке, но я... я не знаю, сколько ещё п-протяну. Что, если он… однажды заденет кого-нибудь из нас? Ч-что, если его опять заклинит, и он применит этот… Гастер-Бластер против кого-нибудь из нас?»

Санс сильно потряс головой. «Он бы этого не сделал. Он изменился, да, но… он бы... он даже в самом плохом настроении всё ещё держит это под контролем...»

«Т-Ты знаешь, что это неправда, Санс. О-Особенно после вчерашнего.»

«...нет… да. Знаю.»

Это были мелочи. Например, стрельба по компьютеру с целью заставить тот лучше работать. Или манера зависать посреди разговора. Мелочи, что накапливались всё больше и больше за последние несколько лет. Сначала это было еле заметно, но с тех пор, как он создал эту жуткую точку Сохранения, оно заметно усилилось.

Санс вспомнил, как впервые встретил Гастера. Казалось немыслимым, что тот, кем он был тогда, и тот, кто он теперь – это одна и та же личность.

«Нам нужно поговорить с ним. Он должен понимать, что что-то не так. Он слишком умён, чтобы не заметить этого.»

«Да... но как ты убедишь кого-то столь умного и столь гордого принять помощь? О-Он даже никогда больничных не берёт. На него напали, _оставили трещину в голове_ , а он махнул рукой и просто продолжил работать. Чёрт... Я не думаю, что он когда-либо меня слушал. Он вообще меня больше не слышит...»

Доктор Бетас сделал паузу и наклонил голову. Он посмотрел на Санса.

«Он... мог бы послушать тебя. Как я уже г-говорил, окружающие прислушиваются к тебе. И ты его любимчик.»

Санс отвернулся.

«Странно говорить кому-то такое.»

«Это правда. Он всегда... Я-Я думаю, ты его интересуешь больше, чем все остальные.»

Санс почесал затылок.

«Может быть, но я никогда не понимал, почему...»

«Если кто и сможет убедить его принять помощь, то это ты. Я... я просто не думаю, что с-смогу снова разговаривать с ним прямо сейчас. Я действительно не знаю, как д-долго я ещё протяну.»

Санс снова посмотрел на него. «Бетас, он не просто наш босс, он наш _друг_. Мы не можем просто отвернуться от него.»

«Я не… я не стал бы!» Доктор Бетас замахал руками. «Я х-хочу помочь ему. Я-я просто не знаю, _как_. И... и я не могу. Н-Не сейчас. Я с-слишком нервничаю после вчерашней ночи...»

«Хорошо, хорошо, ладно. Я поговорю с ним.» Санс тяжело вздохнул. «Один на один. Посмотрим, послушает ли он меня. Но если нет, то мы выберем время, и снова поговорим с ним, в следующий раз _вместе_ , идёт?»

«И-Идёт. Но что если и это не сработает...»

«Тогда мы... дьявол. Я не знаю.» Санс беспомощно рассмеялся. «Я не знаю, но мы что-нибудь придумаем.»

«Хорошо.» Доктор Бетас сделал глубокий вдох. «Мне... нужно найти мою д-дочку.»

«Ладно. Я... пойду вниз. И знаешь... Альфис всё ещё может _понравиться_ работать здесь.»

«Может быть.» - сказал доктор Бетас. Его голос стал на редкость твёрд, когда он отвернулся. «Но пока я не уверен, что это безопасно, я не хочу, чтобы она работала р-рядом с доктором Гастером.»

Санс не знал, что сказать. Он наблюдал за тем как доктор Бетас уходит, собираясь при этом с мыслями.

На него свалилось слишком много всего за раз. Уже много лет он потихоньку, аккуратно пытался не дать Гастеру сбиться с курса. Поддерживать его. Он думал, что хорошо справляется. Теперь он должен был фактически вызвать Гастера на разговор по душам, и Санс никогда не был хорош в этом. Он замечал проблемы, выжидал, и в нужное время подсказывал ему верные решения. Теперь только этого было мало.

Он, честно говоря, не особо надеялся, что Гастер станет его слушать. Но он должен был попробовать. Гастер был его боссом, его коллегой, его наставником. Его другом.

Если бы был шанс вернуть Гастера с кривой дорожки, куда тот завернул, то Санс обязан был попробовать.

 

***

 

Гастер ждал у лифта, терпеливо постукивая пальцами по стене и наблюдая сквозь левый глаз, как мерцает мир вокруг. Иногда дверь лифта открывалась, иногда закрывалась, иногда Санс уже был здесь. Гастер медленно моргнул и сфокусировался. Санс всё ещё спускался.

Иногда, как сейчас, сосредоточится было легко. Иногда он мог наблюдать мерцания и помехи, и видеть их как изображения, легко различимые в реальном мире. Оставался нерешённым вопрос о том, как отделить побочные эффекты Решимости от его собственного разума и логики. Это было непросто.

Ему нужно было сосредоточиться.

Лифт приехал, и дверь распахнулась, выпуская Санса. Скелет сделал пару шагов наружу, затем заметил, что Гастер поджидает его.

**«С возвращением, Санс. Ты куда-то отлучался.»**

«Ты меня ждал?» Санс моргнул. «Извиняюсь. Я встретил доктора Бетаса и Альфис. Они тут на экскурсии. Надеюсь, они не застрянут в _рекурсии_ , если заглянуть к нашим физикам.»

Дверь лифта захлопнулась за Сансом.

**«Да, конечно. О чём вы говорили с доктором Бетасом?»**

Замешательства на лице Санса был почти комичным. Гастер слегка улыбнулся.

«Что ты... в каком смысле?»

 **«Я видел тебя.»** Гастер наклонил голову набок. **«Точнее, слышал.»**

«Разве ты… не был здесь всё время?»

**«Последнее время я вижу много странных вещей, Санс.»**

Наступила тишина. Санс засунул руки в карманы и прошёл мимо Гастера. Гастер последовал за ним.

«Ну ладно... если бы я знал, что ты подслушиваешь, я бы говорил погромче.»

**«Не дерзи, Санс. О чём вы говорили с доктором Бетасом?»**

Санс оглянулся на него с улыбкой. «Я ничего не дерзю. Смотри, совсем пустые руки.»

Гастер схватил Санса за плечо, заставив остановиться.

**«Санс. О чём говорили ты и доктор Бетас.»**

Санс повернулся к нему и вырвался из хватки, вглядываясь в Гастера. «Об этом вот. Об этих психованных штуках. Ты, твоя вспыльчивость, твои… вот это всё. Оно вышло из-под контроля, Док.»

 **«Невежливо говорить о том, кто слушает.»** \- упрекнул Гастер.

«Ага, а ещё невежливо подслушивать.»

Гастер прищурился и скрестил руки на груди, вглядываясь в Санса. Его _вспыльчивость_. Какой абсурд. Гастер не был _вспыльчив_. Возможно, в последнее время он был немного не в настроении, но и только.

**«Вас с доктором Бетасом это интересует?»**

Санс развёл руками. «Это мягко сказано, Док. Мы _волнуемся_ за тебя. _Я_ за тебя волнуюсь. Бетас рассказал мне, что случилось прошлой ночью.»

Гастеру потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, о чём толкует Санс.

**«Ах да, мыши. Точно, благодаря небрежности доктора Бетаса, сейчас по Подземелью бегает несколько мышей, несущих в себе нестабильное вещество.»**

«Да, тут мы остались с носом. Лучше чем… без хвоста. Без четырёх хвостов...» Санс чуть улыбнулся, но тут он даже не старался. «Но я говорю о том, как ты отреагировал.»

**«Со вполне ожидаемой досадой, я полагаю.»**

«Ты буквально Гастер-Бластнул целую секцию лаборатории.»

«Небольшое преувеличение в выговоре за оплошность.»

Санс потёр лоб. «Чтоб тебя, чёрт возьми, Гастер. “Небольшое преувеличение”. Чёрт _подери_. Тебе не кажется, что что-то тут не так? Ты действительно думаешь, что в последнее время ничего не изменилось? Давай, чувак. Ты не идиот. Ты _не мог_ не заметить. Ты взорвал часть лаборатории, уничтожил испытуемых, а затем навёл порядок и притворился, что так и было. Ничего странного в этом нет?»

Гастер впился пальцами в локти, царапая свой лабораторный халат.

**«Доктор Бетас, похоже, немного преувеличил то, что на самом деле произошло. Он постоянно так делает.»**

Санс поднял бровь. «Тогда почему ты не рассказал мне об этом? Почему ты не сказал, когда я пришёл утром? Почему ты всё это убрал, прежде чем кто-нибудь успел заметить?»

Внимание Гастера рассеивалось, он терял контроль. Абсурд. Это был полный абсурд. С тех пор, как он ввёл себе Решимость, он внимательно следил за собой. Он контролировал все побочные эффекты, проводил тесты, делал заметки. Разумеется, как Решимость, так и избыточная магия оставили перманентные отпечатки на его поведении и личности, но всё было не так уж плохо, как считали Санс и доктор Бетас.

 **«Эти _вопросы…_ сколько бесполезной суеты.»** Он сделал шаг к Сансу, заставив скелета отступить. **«Доктор Бетас сказал мне, что некоторые из мышей убежали. Я был явно расстроен и _ненадолго_ потерял контроль над своей магией. Вот и всё.»**

«Ты сам себя вообще слышишь? Какая может быть бесполезная суета, когда дело касается науки? И ты сам, Гастер. С каких это пор ты теряешь контроль хоть над чем-нибудь?»

Гастер оскалился и сделал ещё один шаг. Санс снова отступил, и за миллисекунду Гастер успел заметить, что страх проглядывает сквозь упрямое выражение Санса. Очень маленькая часть Гастера, хаотичная часть, которую он так упорно игнорировал, радовалась этому страху.

 **«Я не теряю контроль.»** \- спокойно сказал Гастер. **«Не то что ты под этим подразумеваешь. Скорее уж, я теряю контроль над _тобой._ »**

Белые зрачки Санса уменьшились до точек. Гастер сделал ещё один шаг, и Санс упёрся в стену.

« _Контроль_ надо мной?» Он звучал обиженно.  «Так ты меня видишь? Как лаборанта, который ринется по любому поручению, если гавкнуть как следует? Не-а. Ты должен знать меня лучше, Док.»

 **«Но разве это не так, Санс? До сих пор ты был так предан. Всегда такой активный.»** Гастер ухмыльнулся. **«Всегда готовый выполнить всё, о чём я попрошу. Ты даже убил человека, потому что я тебя попросил.»**

Глазницы Санса потемнели. Он сгорбился.

«Ты... обещал больше не вспоминать об этом...»

**«Не пойми меня неправильно. Я благодарен за твою преданность. За твою дружбу. Вот почему я теперь так _разочарован_.»**

«Ты разочарован, что я _волнуюсь_ за тебя?» \- Санс смотрел куда-то в сторону. Голос разума в голове Гастера подсказал ему, что пора остановиться, отступить. Что он зашел слишком далеко. Гастер проигнорировал его.

**«Я разочарован, что ты потерял веру в меня. В наши цели.»**

«Да ни во что я не терял веру. _Чёрт возьми_ , Гастер.» Санс снова посмотрел на него, огни вернулись в его глазницы, раздражение снова читалась на лице. «Послушай себя. Ты понимаешь, как безумно всё это звучит? Я говорю, что беспокоюсь, а ты…»

 **«Безумно?»** Гастер подошел ближе, пока не оказался в нескольких сантиметрах от Санса. Санс вжался в стену, но отступать было больше некуда. **«Ах вот значит как? Ты считаешь, что я сумасшедший?»**

«Конечно нет. Не надо нервничать. Даже ты не мог не заметить, что... что с тобой _что-то не так_. Ты сам не свой. И это продолжается уже какое-то время. _Все_ это заметили. Ты тоже _должен был_ это заметить, Док.»

Рот Гастера скривился в рычании. Ему это надоело. У них была _работа_. Много работы. Они были _так близко_. Машина была почти завершена, Ядро было почти готово. И Гастер был так близок к пониманию сути Сброса. В последние дни Гастер не мог смотреть на свою точку Сохранения, но он всегда мог чувствовать, как она резонирует с его душой. Способность Сброса была где-то там, скрыта где-то в его магии и Решимости, где-то в этих мерцающих изображениях, которые он постоянно наблюдал.

Он не мог потерять Санса и доктора Бетаса. Он нуждался в них.

**«Возможно, тебе стоит побеспокоиться о чём-нибудь другом.»**

«Не дождёшься, чтоб тебя. На этот раз ты меня _выслушаешь_.»

**« _Санс_. Не расстраивай меня больше, чем я уже...»**

«Иначе что? Собираешься взорвать меня Бластером? Док, хорош. Ты сам не свой. с тобой _что-то не так_.»

**«Прекрати _говорить_ это.»**

«Почему? Потому что это правда, и ты это знаешь? Потому что ты притворялся, что всё в порядке, как и я? Потому что…»

_“Плинк”_

Санс вздрогнул и застыл, широко открыв глазницы, когда у него на груди появилось синее свечение. Он с неверием посмотрел вниз, затем снова на Гастера. На лице у него читался страх. Гастер почувствовал тошноту, но не стал останавливаться.

**«Это единственный способ заставить тебя заткнуться?»**

«Док…»

Медленно, он потянулся и постучал по груди Санса прямо над свечением.

 **«Вся сила, которую я дал тебе.»** \- сказал он мягким, почти задумчивым тоном. **«Ты когда-нибудь думал, что я могу забрать её обратно?»**

«Док… Гастер… прекрати.» \- Санс дрожал. На лице виднелась испарина. Он положил руку на синее свечение, как будто пытался скинуть его с себя. Гастер просто усилил магическую хватку, дав Решимости разгореться, как огню от дуновения ветра.

« _Нх_ …Гастер, _прекрати_.»

**«Со мной “что-то не так”? Да какая разница, Санс? Мы уже у цели. Мы не можем сдаться. Или ты настолько труслив?»**

Каким-то образом Сансу удалось посмеяться. Коротким, острым, невесёлым смешком.

« _Конечно_ , я трус.» \- сказал он с напряжённым ворчанием. «Ладно, Гастер. Вот… вот до кучи бесполезной суеты ещё один “бессмысленный” вопрос. Надо было спросить ещё несколько лет назад.»

Он посмотрел на Гастера, и весь страх в нём куда-то пропал.

«Док... _как долго_ ты уже полон _Решимости_?»

И разом, у Гастера в голове всё стихло.

**«…что?»**

«Ты _меня слышал_.» \- процедил Санс.  « _Как давно_ ты накачался _Решимостью_ , Гастер? Отвечай.»

Гастер пошатнулся. Его магия внезапно сошла на нет, освободив душу Санса. Санс снова схватился за грудь и откинулся на стену, пытаясь отдышаться. Его взгляд не покидал лица Гастера.

**«Я... это...»**

«С ночи взлома, верно?»

Гастер не шевелился.

«Я так и знал. _Знал_ ведь.» Санс выпрямился.  «О боже. Ты всё сфальсифицировал, не так ли? Я не хотел в это верить, но я просто... _знал_. Ты ввёл себе Решимость. Конечно, никто не бил тебя до трещины в голове – это последствие Решимости. _Всё_ это из-за неё, верно? Ты ввёл себе нестабильное вещество, которое, как мы _знали_ , могло иметь ужасные последствия для монстра. Ты _годами_ лгал. И теперь ты меня, своего друга, прижал к стене, _запугиваешь_ , и продолжаешь, и продолжаешь внаглую всё отрицать. Отрицать, что _с тобой что-то не так_. Посмотри на себя!»

Гастер прижал руку к голове, глядя куда угодно, но не на Санса.

**«Нет, ты... ты не знаешь, о чём говоришь...»**

«Ой, да ладно. Ты прям как Папайрус, когда он простудится, а потом притворяется, что всё в порядке, чтобы я выпустил его погулять. Это _бесит_. О боже. О боже, _почему_ я молчал? Почему я позволил тебе думать, что ты меня убедил? Я должен был... должен был что-то сказать. Ведь тогда бы... ты никогда бы не надавил на меня, заставляя убить этого человека. _Раньше_ ты бы этого не сделал. Но ты изменился. Это изменило тебя. И я просто забил на это.»

Санс осел на пол, опустив взгляд и закрыв лицо рукой.

**«Санс...»**

«Прости, Док. Я должен был... что-то сказать. А я просто притворился, что всё в порядке. Что все эти странные вещи, которые ты творишь, не имеют значения. Что только наука здесь имеет значение.»

 **«Наука - _это и правда_ всё, что имеет значение.»** \- сказал Гастер, закрывая левый глаз. Изображения и мерцания начали мешать. Его Решимость продолжала вспыхивать, пытаясь вырваться из-под контроля. Несколько его снарядов непроизвольно появились и исчезли.

«Это не правда. _Ты_ важен. Важен для всего Подземелья. Для всей лаборатории. Для меня, в конце концов. Ты мой _друг_. Я просто... Хотел бы быть получше в этом. Я мог бы поговорить с тобой, мог предостеречь тебя от этого.»

**«Нет. Ты не мог.»**

«Я мог бы попробовать.»

**«Нет.»**

«В смысле? Почему нет?»

**«Потому что тогда я бы умер.»**

Он никогда не говорил об этом вслух.

Санс замолчал. Наконец-то, наступила тишина. Гастер отвернулся от него, не желая смотреть на скелета ни секундой дольше. Упрямый, раздражающий, здравомыслящий _Санс_.

**«Я умирал. Превращался в пыль. Наблюдал, как я рассыпаюсь. Я едва успел добраться до Машины Извлечения вовремя. У нас были доказательства того, что Решимость может продлить жизнь монстра. У меня не было времени думать. Это был единственный вариант. Я не мог умереть, Санс. Слишком многое оставалось незавершённым. Вся моя жизнь, всё, над чем я работал уже тысячи лет... всё это было ради спасения нашего народа. И я не собирался умереть, пока не достигну цели. Я не мог...»**

Он обвёл взглядом лабораторию, посмотрел на недоделанную машину времени в углу. На три человеческие души, прикреплённые к стене.

**«Это не было обдуманным решением. Я был в отчаянии. Решимость была моим единственным шансом на выживание. Но... ты прав, Санс. Возможно, я действовал глупо, но я не идиот. Я всё знал. Я знал, что это изменит меня. Я просто... не знал, насколько. Я наблюдал за собой. Постоянно вёл заметки. Но, похоже... похоже, я...»**

Гастер снова открыл левый глаз и посмотрел на свои руки, наблюдая за мерцанием. Он мог вспомнить каково это – разваливаться на части. На самом деле видеть, как ты рассыпаешься. Похожие ощущения.

Он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Санса. Скелет всё ещё стоял у стены, смотрел на Гастера с нечитаемым выражением. Гастер не мог поверить в то, что он сделал. В то что сказал. Санс был его другом. Если бы он позволил Решимости взять верх над ним ещё ненадолго...

И вчерашнее. Что, если бы доктор Бетас оказался на пути Бластера? Заметил бы вообще Гастер? Попытался бы остановиться?

**«Мне… мне очень жаль.»**

«Хей.» Санс сделал пробный шаг вперед, затем ещё несколько. «Хей, послушай. Это не конец света. Несмотря ни на что, это всё ещё ты. И я могу тебе помочь. Ты просто... должен _помочь мне_ помочь тебе, агась?»

 **«Я думаю, уже слишком поздно помогать мне, Санс.»** \- сказал Гастер, наблюдая, как его руки мерцают. Он закрыл глаза и мерцание ушло. Он снова открыл их, и ему показалось, что весь мир пытается обрушиться вокруг него.

«Ага, только я на это не куплюсь.» Санс подошёл к Гастеру и опустил его руки, чтобы он больше не смотрел на них. Вместо этого Гастеру пришлось смотреть на Санса.

«Это всё ещё ты. И ты всё это время боролся, чтобы остаться собой. Ты не сошёл с ума.» Санс немного ухмыльнулся. «Хотя у тебя и просто _сумасшедший_ талант к драме. Но эй, раз я терплю тебя и Папайруса, значит мне давно стоило привыкнуть к такому.»

Гастер не мог ничего с собой поделать. Он посмеялся. Тихо, сломанным голосом, но посмеялся.

«Я пытался приводить тебя в чувство с тех пор, как заметил неладное. Только тихо, незаметно. Теперь мне не обязательно таиться. Я смогу предупредить тебя, когда ты заходишь слишком далеко. Буду пытаться остановить раньше, чем _тебе_ снесёт крышу.»

Серьёзность в голосе Санса чуть не разбила Гастеру сердце.

**«И ты думаешь, этого будет достаточно? Думаешь, ты сможешь мне помочь? В следующий раз, когда меня переклинит, я снова могу тебя задеть. Или даже убить.»**

Санс пожал плечами. «Я остановлю тебя.»

Как будто это было так просто.

Гастер осторожно высвободил свои руки из захвата Санса.

**«И ты всё ещё беспокоишься, после того, что я с тобой сделал?»**

«Ага. Это такая дружеская фишка. Я знаю, что на самом деле ты этого не хотел.»

Гастер позволил себе улыбнуться. На мгновение мир пришёл в равновесие. Всё стало чётким. Стабильным. Он убедил себя в том, что так и будет впредь.

**«Прекрасно. Я верю тебе, Санс. Я прислушаюсь к тебе.»**

Санс улыбнулся, и облегчение на его лице не могло опять не тронуть Гастера до глубины души.

«Это всё, о чём я могу просить.»

**«Просто, пожалуйста. Не говори доктору Бетасу об этом. Или вообще кому-либо.»**

«Конечно. Я понимаю.»

**«И... Санс. Можешь пообещать мне одну вещь?»**

«Конечно, Док. Что именно?»

**«Обещай мне, что... ты поймёшь, когда пора остановиться и оставишь это.»**

Санс нахмурился. «Я не…»

**«Я знаю, что это не имеет смысла. Но скоро это может произойти. Пообещай мне, Санс.»**

«Я... хорошо.»

**«Так и скажи.»**

«Я обещаю, Гастер.»


	9. Доброта

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гастер посещает комнату глубоко в Ядре. Ещё один человек появляется в Подземелье. Санс принимает решение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE в итоге нельзя перевести полностью с сохранением значения, и каноничный в нашем переводе УровеньРезни тоже как-то не к месту... Да будет УН!  
> Уровень Няшности  
> Уровень Насилия.
> 
> "Kind" - удобное слово. может быть и в значении "доброта", и в значении "любезность". везде на своём месте!

Атмосфера до сих пор была напряжённой. Отношения Гастера и доктора Бетаса так и не наладились. Сансу пришлось хорошенько постараться, чтобы убедить доктора Бетаса хотя бы вернуться к работе над машиной времени. Санс не нарушил слова. Он не сказал доктору Бетасу, что на самом деле не так с Гастером; сообщил только, что сам постарается помочь. Доктор Бетас оставался подозрительным и настороженным, и это лишь усилилось, когда Альфис начала проходить практику в лаборатории. Она имела столь же острый ум, как и её отец, а может и того больше. Гастер был рад принять в научную команду ещё один светлый ум, но ему удалось только дважды поговорить с Альфис. Оба раза доктор Бетас маячил рядом. Это был единственный раз на памяти Гастера, когда доктор Бетас проявил такую настойчивость.

Сансу бы, конечно, такая мысль не понравилась, поэтому Гастер оставил её при себе.

Гастер заметил, что в последнее время Санс прилагал больше усилий, чем когда-либо. Он перестал опаздывать. Он не уходил домой раньше Гастера. Он много работал и почти перестал дремать на столе. Это заметно изматывало его, но он никогда не жаловался. Он всегда был здесь. Когда Гастер чувствовал, что начинает забываться, появлялся Санс, дёргал его за рукав и очередной глупой шуткой возвращал его с небес на землю. Когда его заносило, появлялся Санс и приводил его в чувство. Когда реальность начинала разваливаться, появлялся Санс, и чинил её.

Гастер как никогда был благодарен вселенной за существование скелета. Санс поддерживал в нём ясность рассудка. Гастер понятия не имел, как выразить то, насколько _много_ это для него значило.

Но были моменты, когда Гастер ненавидел это. Моменты, когда его гордость или Решимость одерживали верх. Это заставило его чувствовать себя _слабым_ , будто бы была необходимость нянчиться с ним. Как будто он был просто престарелым монстром, готовым рассыпаться на месте. Та его часть, которая была Решимостью чувствовала себя словно в клетке. Ему нужно было так _много всего_ сделать, а Санс просто сдерживал его. У Гастера в голове всегда был тихий голосок, который не переставал напоминать ему, что очень скоро всё это перестанет иметь значение. Скоро он сможет Сбросить, и вся эта временная линия, и все кто в ней есть будут стёрты.

Голос не утих и поныне, но появилось небольшое противоречие. Исчезновение этой линии времени означало также и исчезновение Санса. Ему казалось, что он давно со всем этим смирился. Конечно, Санс был его другом уже много лет, и мысль потерять его – как и доктора Бетаса, как и всю его научную команду – была малоприятна, но допустима, это было неизбежно. Он давно сказал себе, что готов на любые жертвы, но теперь начал сомневаться. Гастер позволил себе привязаться.

Возможно, он сможет пойти на компромисс. Может быть, после того как произойдёт Сброс, получится Сохранить хоть что-то из этой обречённой линии времени. Санс был бы полезен в прошлом, как поддержка Гастеру. Если он собирался сохранить хоть что-то, то Санс был наилучшим вариантом.

Машина времени могла помочь с этим.

Она была почти завершена, но всё ещё были некоторые проблемы.

«Использование силы д-души должно сработать.» - сказал доктор Бетас однажды ночью, когда они устроили мозговой штурм. Он указал шариковой ручкой на некоторые части машины.

«Я выяснил, как п-преобразовать энергию человеческих душ как в топливо, так и в катализатор. Мы подключаем души к машине, когда… когда доделаем её, конечно, - и это поглотит их силу Сброса. Что позволит ей _вернуться_ к точкам Сохранения. Осталось всего две проблемы. В-Во-первых... нам неизвестна сама природа этого процесса. Ч-Человеческие души не могут сами по себе взять и прыгнуть во времени. Э-Это не вопрос Решимости или объёма энергии. Пространство и время просто не работают так.»

 **«Это не проблема.»** Гастер уже знал решение, но пока не мог сказать. **«Это просто вопрос правильного изгиба пространства и времени. Простая наука, а не магия или души. У меня уже есть идея.»**

Доктор Бетас посмотрел на Гастера с сомнением, к которому оба уже успели привыкнуть за последние несколько недель.

«И-И, конечно, ты не поделишься с нами своей идеей?»

**«Пока нет.»**

«Пока нет, хах?» \- Санс сказал с другой стороны комнаты. Он сидел за своим столом, наполовину расправившись с пятой подряд чашкой кофе.

Гастер уставился на него. Санс не отвёл взгляда. Гастер вздохнул.

**«У меня есть некоторые идеи, но пока я их не проверю экспериментально, нет особой пользы о них рассказывать.»**

Санс пожал плечами. «Справедливо.»

«Та-так или иначе…» - продолжил доктор Бетас всё с тем же недовольством. «Вторая проблема в том, что трёх душ попросту недостаточно.»

**«Недостаточно?»**

«Недостаточно. Если бы мы попытались активировать м-машину с силой, созданной тремя душами, то машина бы попросту развалилась. И то же произойдёт с душами. Мы не можем рисковать ими. Н-на случай, если у нас с этим ничего не получится, нам всё ещё нужны будут д-души чтобы разрушить барьер. Трёх попросту недостаточно. Нам нужно четыре.»

Гастер еле подавил желание ударить кулаком по столу. Санс наблюдал за ним.

**«У нас нет _времени_ на то, чтобы просто сидеть и ждать ещё одного человека. Прошло более года с тех пор, как последний пришёл в Подземелье. Невозможно предсказать, как долго нам ещё придётся ждать. Годы, может десятилетия.»**

«У нас есть время.» \- спокойно сказал Санс. «До сих пор мы были довольно терпеливы. И, кто знает, может теперь не придётся столько ждать. Первые два вот появились почти одновременно. Менее года прошло, кажется?»

Гастер не смог сдержать тихого ворчания. **«Только потому, что второй человек пришёл за сестрой.»**

«О-Ох. П-первые два человека... были сёстрами?»

«Погоди… чего?»

Доктор Бетас выглядел просто удивлённым, но Санс был... как громом поражённый. Гастер моргнул.

**«Ну да. Сёстры. Оранжевый человек кричал на стражу, когда они нашли её. Она думала, что монстры убили её сестру.»**

«Ох. Выходит... вот почему она отбивалась.» - сказал доктор Бетас. «Печально.»

«Док, ты не сказал мне... нам, что это были сёстры.»

Санс смотрел на человеческие души, прикреплённые к стене. Гастер наблюдал за ним.

**«А это имеет значение?»**

Санс закрыл глаза, а может просто моргнул. Затем прилёг обратно на стол и зевнул.

«…Нэх. Не особо.»

«Знаете...» - тихо сказал доктор Бетас. «Иногда я задумываюсь, действительно ли мы...»

Он оборвал фразу и резко встал на ноги.

«Неважно. Т-Так или иначе, таковы два основных препятствия, с которыми мы столкнулись. М-Машина должна быть закончена через несколько недель, и мы можем выполнить некоторые базовые эксперименты, но... мы не сможем заняться чем-то более серьёзным, пока не появится новый человек.»

Гастер не думал, что столько протянет. Он не знал, сколько времени у него осталось до того момента, как Решимость полностью поглотит его. Может, год. Может, меньше. Санс был способен привести его в чувство, но неизвестно как долго это могло продолжаться.

«Пожалуй, я пойду домой.» - сказал доктор Бетас, собрав свои вещи. «Уже о-очень поздно. Увидимся завтра, и обсудим д-дальнейшие детали работы.»

**«Мм. Спокойной ночи, доктор Бетас.»**

«До завтра.»

Доктор Бетас ушёл. Гастер наблюдал, как лифт мигает и движется туда-сюда. Становилось всё хуже. Иногда он мог видеть целые изображения других мест, слышать целые разговоры.

И опять же, у него не было времени.

«Итак.» Санс отвлёк его, возвращая Гастера к реальности. «Не думаю, что мы сегодня ещё много наработаем. После такого мозгового штурма мозг просто отказывается функционировать. Что не удивительно, ведь у меня его вообще нет, хех.»

Гастер встал и прошёлся по лаборатории, по направлению к машине времени. Он положил руку на гладкий металл дверцы и прислонился к нему, тяжело вздохнув. Как иронично. У него не было времени, того самого времени, через которое они пытаются прорваться.

«Не волнуйся ты так, Док. Я не дам тебе пропасть.»

**«Знаю, но как долго ты сможешь…?»**

«Столько сколько потребуется.» \- Санс снова зевнул. «Всё ещё не уверен, что ты имел в виду под ”оставить это”, но уверен это не значило оставить тебя ночевать на машине.»

Гастер посмотрел на полированный металл. Он видел, как его собственное искажённое лицо глазеет на него. Санс понятия не имел, о чём говорил. Конечно, не имел, ведь Гастер ещё ничего ему не рассказал; но всё равно это раздражало.

«Ты ещё здесь, Док?»

**«Да, Санс, я всё ещё здесь.»**

«Итак, эм... почему ты не рассказал мне о первых двух людях, о той части насчёт сестёр?»

Гастер посмотрел на него, но Санс снова уставился на души.

 **«Я не думал, что это важно. Это всего лишь люди.»** Он некоторое время изучал Санса. **«Ты в порядке, Санс?»**

Наконец Санс поймал его взгляд. «Да. Я просто пытаюсь представить... насколько далеко я бы зашёл, если бы Папс пропал и был кем-то убит.»

Папайрус. Он всегда возвращался к Папайрусу. Этот идиот, его брат, был реальным препятствием для планов Гастера на Санса.

«Знаю, знаю. Ты “этого не понимаешь”.»

**«Я ещё ничего не сказал.»**

«Тебе и не нужно.» Санс вздохнул и снова лёг на стол, не мешая глазницам закрыться. «Док, ты когда-нибудь... останавливался, чтобы подумать о том, что мы делаем? Типа, как, по-настоящему подумать? Не думал, что может быть... может быть... мы делаем неправильные вещи?»

**«Нет. Никогда. Как и ты.»**

Санс сел прямо, возвращаясь в режим острого реагирования на вспыльчивость Гастера.

«Вох, полегче. Я не говорю, что изменил своё мнение. Мы должны как-то выбраться из Подземелья. Просто... я про методы, которые мы используем.» Санс сделал паузу. «И ещё, мне было интересно. Как думаешь, что произойдет с этой линией времени после Сброса?»

Гастер отвернулся. Санс слишком хорошо читал его, Гастер не мог рисковать и позволять Сансу почуять ложь. Мир мелькал, картины сменялись перед глазами одна на другую. Решимость жгла изнутри.

**«Я не знаю. Возможно, Сброс создаст альтернативную линию времени, в которой барьер не был создан. Однако, эта линия времени никуда не денется, просто останется без изменений.»**

«Понимаешь, я тут смотрел некоторые из прогнозов и...»

 **«Дело в том, что у нас нет реального способа узнать, как отреагирует эта линия времени, пока мы не проведём некоторые тесты. Полагаю, всё же, она останется без изменений, но есть вероятность, что эта реальность будет просто...»** Гастер махнул рукой и случайно вызвал несколько снарядов. Он убрал их, прежде чем продолжить. **«...просто врастёт в новую временную линию. Может, мы даже не заметим разницы. Если бы пространство и время не могли легко реорганизоваться и восстанавливать себя, я уверен, нас бы тут не было.»**

Санс немного помолчал, перелистывая бумаги.

«Хм... может и так. я просто обеспокоен тем, как мало мы знаем.»

 **«В науке всегда есть риски, особенно в том, чего раньше никто ещё не совершал.»** Он снова был под контролем. Он снова повернулся к Сансу. **«Но _это_ правильные вещи, которые мы должны сделать. Альтернативы намного хуже.»**

Санс снова зевнул и прилёг на стол. Он выглядел очень усталым.

«Наверное, ты прав, Док. Ну, что дальше? Остались ещё какие-нибудь эксперименты на сегодня?»

Гастер сел за свой компьютер и начал щёлкать вкладками.

 **«Я перелистаю некоторые заметки. Попробую найти, что мы могли упустить.»** Голос Гастера смягчился. **«Тебе нужно... пойти домой, Санс. Ты с ног валишься.»**

«Ага, хорошая попытка, но так просто ты от меня не избавишься. Я пробегусь по кое-каким алгоритмам.»

**«Тебе правда не обязательно нянчиться со мной, Санс. Уверен, твой брат тебя ждёт.»**

«Нэх, Папайрус уже не маленький. Он не нуждается в сказке на ночь _каждый_ день.»

Пальцы Гастера замерли над клавиатурой. Большая его часть была _рада_ услышать такое от Санса. Ведь если он сможет как следует отдалиться от Папайруса, то, быть может, когда придёт время...

Но меньшая и более разумная часть Гастера успела взять контроль над Решимостью в нём прежде, чем он закончил эту мысль. Он повернулся в кресле.

**«На самом деле... Думаю, я уже, как ты бы сказал, “наукачался” работой на сегодня. Доктор Бетас был прав. Уже поздно, пора по домам.»**

Санс посмотрел на Гастера с большим подозрением.

«В самом деле? Ты, доктор В.Д. Гастер, впервые _сваливаешь_ с работы пораньше?» Санс ухмыльнулся ему.  «А ты уверен, что не пытаешься меня обмануть, и вернуться сюда, когда убедишься, что я благополучно добрался до дома?»

Санс действительно знал его слишком хорошо.

 **«Конечно нет. Я вполне серьёзно.»** Гастер встал, чтобы доказать это, и перевёл компьютер в спящий режим. **«Сейчас нам нечем больше заняться. Нам обоим пора домой.»**

Гастер не пропустил обрадованного признательного выражения на лице Санса, хотя скелет и пытался его спрятать. Всё верно. Любезность. Он не мог вспомнить прошлый раз, когда он был с кем-то любезен.

Ему хотелось бы знать, будет ли он снова способен на любезность после этого.

«Хорошо, Док. Если ты настаиваешь.»

И они ушли. Санс был достаточно проницателен, чтобы проследить, в каком направлении пойдёт Гастер; но и Гастер был достаточно проницателен, чтобы притвориться, что идёт домой. Когда Санс скрылся из виду, Гастер повернул обратно.

Но он не вернулся в лабораторию. Он пошёл к Ядру.

Он прошёл сквозь лабиринт из комнат, через все комнаты с головоломками, обращая внимание на персонал Ядра только когда они здоровались с ним. Чем дальше он шёл, тем меньше рабочих встречалось ему на пути. Были области Ядра, о существовании которых никто из живых монстров даже не подозревал. Гастер нашёл дорогу, хотя мелькающие изображения в левом глазу сильно мешали обзору. Вниз по забытому лестничному пролёту к древнему грузовому лифту. Всё глубже и глубже, в скрытое сердце Ядра.

На самом дне располагалась комната, похожая на пещеру. Здесь магма была настолько недалеко от него, что было слышно, как она непрерывно гудит. Стены слабо светились оранжевым светом, несмотря на слои теплозащиты. Лифт не доставлял пассажиров сюда, только на уровень выше, чем это место. Место, что Гастер спрятал в Ядре, когда впервые его сконструировал. Все чертежи, на которых можно было найти эту комнату, давно были уничтожены.

Дно комнаты находилось на двадцать метров ниже небольшого рабочего помоста. И там, внизу, в самом центре, была тьма.

Несколько лет назад эта тьма была маленькой, всего лишь маленьким тёмным шариком, размером с кулак, недостаточно большим, чтобы увидеть его с такой высоты. Теперь он вырос в нечто огромное, по меньшей мере, десяти метров в диаметре. Почти таким, как надо.

Оно не было просто чёрным. Смотря туда, вниз, наблюдая за этим, сквозь мерцание в левом глазу, Гастер подумал, что оно вообще не имеет цвета. Оно было дырой в ткани реальности. Как пустота, как полное отсутствие. Оно было слишком тёмным, чтобы разглядеть там хоть какое-то движение, но Гастер всё же чувствовал его, так же, как он мог чувствовать свою точку Сохранения далеко в лаборатории. Как нечто _живое, подвижное_.

Он прислонился к ограждению, извлёк несколько инструментов из своей сумки и начал проводить кое-какие эксперименты. Энергетические показатели, измерения частоты вибраций. Он уронил несколько светящихся палочек в дыру и следил за тем, как они исчезают, попутно делая заметки обо всём, что наблюдал.

Всё темнее и темнее. Оно было почти готово.

 

***

 

Спустя два месяца четвёртый человек был замечен в Подземелье. На этот раз он дошёл до Жаркоземья.

На сей раз было не особо много разговоров об этом. Не было никаких убийств, по крайней мере, известных. Между Сноудином и Водопадом никто не нашёл никаких кучек пыли от монстров. Человек был замечен всего несколько раз, и по слухам, был очень дружелюбным. Большинство монстров даже не были до конца уверены, что это вообще человек.

Это был какой-то трюк, Гастер был в этом уверен. Он помнил время до войны, когда люди и монстры жили в мире, когда люди всё ещё умели быть добрыми и сострадательными. Война уничтожила это сострадание. В людях было как плохое, так и хорошее, они были такими же сложными, как и любой монстр, но было попросту невозможно, чтобы человек пришёл в Подземелье только затем, чтобы завести друзей.

Дружелюбный он был или нет, это не имело значения. Четвёртая человеческая душа была последней частью головоломки. Машина времени была практически завершена. Всё остальное было давно готово. Ещё одна душа и, наконец-то, наконец-то, они смогут сделать Сброс.

Гастер ходил из угла в угол в подвальной лаборатории. Санс и доктор Бетас с беспокойством наблюдали за ним.

**«Человек должен быть где-то между Водопадом и Жаркоземьем. В Жаркоземье особо не спрячешься, и там не самый подходящий климат для людей. Так где же он? Почему он до сих пор не был схвачен? Стража бесполезна. Мне бы стоило самому отправиться ловить этого проклятого человека.»**

Он подумал, что это не самая плохая идея. Он хотя бы знал, как выглядит человек, лучше, чем любой из этих некомпетентных стражников.

«Полегче, Док.» \- Санс выглядел расслабленным, но его глаза следили за каждым движением Гастера. «Скоро кто-нибудь наткнётся на человека. Стража... разберётся с этим, а если и нет, то они просто дадут ему дойти до Азгора, чтобы тот сам во всём разобрался. Нам просто нужно ещё немного подождать.»

**«Я не могу больше ждать.»**

«М-Мы тоже уже устали ждать.» - сказал доктор Бетас, занервничав. «Но что нам остаётся? Хотя, что если... может быть, мы могли бы опубликовать фотографии людей на телевидении или что-то в этом роде? Чтобы м-монстры знали, что искать?»

 **«И поднять в народе панику, как в прошлый раз?»** \- Голос Гастера был достаточно резким, чтобы доктор Бетас немного вздрогнул. Гастер попытался говорить спокойнее. **«Начнётся паника, воцариться полный хаос. Монстры массово ринулись бы на поимку человека, может даже поглотили бы его душу.»**

«Для этого и нужна Стража.» \- заметил Санс. «Чтобы человека доставили к Азгору, прежде чем подобное произойдёт. Монстры не идиоты. Они знают, что лучше не пытаться проделать такое самостоятельно.»

**«Некоторые монстры - идиоты. Достаточно монстров - идиоты. Если хоть один из этих идиотов случайно поглотит душу, то всё пропало.»**

«Н-Не так уж и _много_ , я бы сказал...»

Доктор Бетас, что было мудро с его стороны, замолчал, когда Гастер посмотрел в его сторону.

 **«Предположим, человек кого-то обманул?»** \- Гастер сделал паузу, стиснув зубы и схватив подбородок одной рукой. **«Предположим, какой-нибудь монстр прячет его. Я подозревал, что кто-то мог делать так с предыдущими людьми. Возможно, кто-то в Сноудине. Санс, твоё описание поведения третьего человека в Водопаде всегда казалось мне странным.»**

Вопрос в том, кто был настолько глуп или наивен, чтобы сделать такое? Всерьёз _укрывать_ врагов всех монстров, пусть даже на некоторое время?

«Я... думаю, в этом есть смысл.» Санс выглядел расстроенным, как всегда, при упоминании человека с синей душой. «Кажется маловероятным, чтобы все эти люди могли так далеко забраться без чьей-либо помощи. И, мы всё ещё не нашли вход, верно?»

 **«Пока нет.»** Гастер снова начал расхаживать из угла в угол. Его рабочая версия всегда заключалась в том, что вход был где-то в Руинах, близ того места, где находился самый первый вход в пещеру. Но Руины были запечатаны уже сотни лет. Там никто не жил, кроме призраков, которые жили повсюду.

Санс пожал плечами. «Может быть, спросим человека, когда его поймают.»

**«“Если”, “когда”, “может быть”. Нет, я сыт этим по горло.»**

Он остановился перед своими учёными и потратил несколько секунд на то, чтобы взять себя в руки, прежде чем снова заговорить. Его нервы были натянуты до предела. Он терпеть не мог быть так близко к цели и всё же знать, что она _всё ещё_ вне его досягаемости.

**«Нет, я решил. Я пойду и сам найду человека. Так у нас будет _гарантия_ , что душа попадёт прямо к нам и с ней ничего не произойдёт.»**

Доктор Бетас схватился руками за голову и занервничал ещё больше. Санс просто не спускал глаз с Гастера. Но на сей раз то был взгляд, который Санс мог бы назвать “сигналом тревоги” - когда он хотел убедиться, что Гастер не собирался... взорвать лабораторию, или напасть на кого-то, или ещё что-нибудь на что у Санса ещё могло хватить фантазии.

«Док, ты учёный, а не стражник.»

**«Я уже сражался с людьми в прошлом. И я, кроме того, один из немногих монстров в Подземелье, кто, как и Азгор, способен противостоять человеку с высоким Уровнем Насилия.»**

И нечего тут было больше обсуждать. Грубовато, но так на самом деле обстояли дела.

«Ладно, дай перефразировать,» \- сказал Санс, нахмурившись. «Ты - королевский учёный. Ты не можешь просто взять и пойти убивать людей. Ты должен заниматься наукой, поиском способа для монстров покинуть Подземелье. Азгор и стража должны разбираться с людьми. Вот как это должно работать.»

Гастер подошёл к нему вплотную, так что Санс был вынужден смотреть на него снизу-вверх. Вспышка раздражения пробежала по его лицу.

**«Пожалуйста, не учи меня, как я должен работать, Санс.»**

«Полегче, Док. Будь выше этого. Или, точнее, _ниже_.»

«И в-всё же Санс в чём-то прав.» - подал голос доктор Бетас. «Т-Ты не можешь просто пойти и... эм-м... и убить кого-то, даже если это человек. П-Почему бы нам просто не дождаться, пока король всё сделает? Или кто-то из стражи? Не обижайся, доктор, но даже если ты сражался с людьми раньше, это было о-очень давно, а ведь человеческая тактика и оружие, скорее всего, изменились с тех пор. Что, если человек убьёт тебя? Ты н-не можешь так рисковать собой.»

Гастер провёл рукой по лицу, расстроенный и сердитый, он очень старался просто не взорвать этих двоих на месте. Он знал, что они в курсе, насколько это важно... и, конечно же, он понимал, что в чём-то они правы. Не то чтобы ему это нравилось.

«Доктор Бетас прав. Ты не можешь рисковать собой. Похоже, у этого человека невысокий УН, но особой разницы нет. Мы знаем, что даже человек с низким УН может легко убить монстра.»

**«Но не такого монстра, как я.»**

«Да уж, ты в себе уверен, _как никто другой.»_

Гастер глядел сверху-вниз на Санса, и Санс не собирался отводить взгляд.

«В Подземелье есть не так много монстров, которые сталкивались с человеком с любым УН и выживали.» - сказал доктор Бетас, пытаясь встать между ними. «Азгор и с-стража, только и всего. Так что... давайте просто позволим им разобраться с этим, хорошо?»

 **«И Санс…»** \- сказал Гастер, следя за тем как, огоньки-зрачки Санса стали ещё меньше. **«…доказал, что даже неподготовленный монстр может убить человека и забрать его душу. Нет, я всё решил. Риски слишком высоки; слишком многое может пойти наперекосяк. Я сделаю это сам. Меня не беспокоит моя собственная жизнь, и даже если что-то случится со мной, я верю, что вы оба продолжите мою работу.»**

«Д-Доктор Гастер, не говори так!»

Гастер подошёл к своему столу, чтобы собрать вещи. Он уже видел, как в его левом глазу вспыхивают вероятные сценарии будущего - какой-то случайный монстр, поглощающий душу человека; или человек, решивший переубивать всех в Жаркоземье, где находилась вся его научная команда; или человек, что упал в лаву и прихватил с собой свою душу. Слишком много переменных, слишком много рисков. Ему _нужна_ была эта душа, и ему _надоело_ просто ждать и надеяться. Больше ему не придётся. Он найдет человека и убьёт, прежде чем всё пойдёт наперекосяк, прежде чем возможность Сброса выскользнет у него из рук ещё на один год, или на десять, или навсегда.

Он был настолько погружён в свои мысли, что не заметил, как Санс что-то говорит.

**«Что? Что ты сказал?»**

«Я сказал, хватит. Док, ты не можешь этого сделать. Я не позволю тебе этого сделать.»

Гастер медленно повернулся к нему.

**«Прошу прощения, Санс?»**

Санс зашипел сквозь зубы, затем подошёл к Гастеру, с видом столь же Решительным, как и у самого Гастера.

«Я сказал, что _не позволю_ тебе этого сделать. Я тут отвечаю за то, чтобы ты не сотворил какую-нибудь глупость.»

Гастер подумывал о том, чтобы снова превратить душу Санса в синий цвет и зашвырнуть его куда-нибудь. Он сжал кулаки. Спокойствие, спокойствие, взять себя в руки.

Санс продолжал.

«Королевский учёный не может быть тем, кто охотится за людьми. И тем более, _ты_ не можешь просто так рисковать своей жизнью. Человек может вообще не иметь УН, или у него может быть вагон и маленькая тележка УН. Ты можешь быть хоть самым сильным среди монстров, но это всё ещё большой риск умереть. И что тогда с нами будет? Даже я и доктор Бетас вместе взятые не сможем без тебя завершить машину. Ты нужен нам.»

**«Санс…»**

«И ты продолжаешь упоминать случайного монстра, который поглотит душу…» \- сказал Санс, чуть более тихим голосом. «Но что, если это окажется не случайный монстр? Твой самоконтроль… в последние дни немного _даёт сбой_.»

Гастер моргнул, почти всё его раздражение как рукой сняло. Он... даже не думал об этом. Время от времени, когда он смотрел на человеческие души, его посещала тихая навязчивая мысль. Его Решимость пыталась заставить его просто сломать контейнеры и поглотить их, _все до одной_. Может ли быть, что он окажется не способен сопротивляться, когда между ним и душой не будет контейнера?

«Так что, раз уж ты не пойдёшь, и раз тебе не хватает терпения дождаться, пока стража с Азгором сами всё сделают, тогда... ну, как ты и сказал, есть ещё один монстр, который сталкивался с человеком и выжил.» \- Санс улыбнулся самой горькой улыбкой, которую Гастер когда-либо видел на его лице. «Если посмотреть на дело со стороны, с той, что повыше... да и с любой другой, очевидно, что рациональнее пустить _в расход_ меня, чем тебя. Верно, Док?»

Гастер почувствовал, как у него внутри всё переворачивается. Он наклонился и схватил Санса за плечи.

**«Санс, нет. Ты ничуть не менее важен. И я не посмею просить тебя сделать что-то подобное. Ни в этот раз.»**

Санс вырвался и сделал несколько шагов в другую сторону. «Ага, на этот раз ты ни о чём не просишь. На этот раз ты будешь не при чём. Здорово, не правда ли?»

«Санс, п-подожди, ты не можешь!»

Санс подошёл к своему столу и повернулся к ним спиной.

«Послушайте, не волнуйтесь об этом…» \- сказал он, доставая из ящика запасной контейнер для души. «…я многих знаю в Подземелье, многих, кто будет рад сообщить мне любую информацию. Я просто выслежу человека и посмотрю, что произойдёт. Док говорит, мы не можем ждать, значит, мы не можем. Если повезёт, человек уже будет мёртв к тому времени, когда я его найду.»

«А-А что если он _тебя_ ранит, или т-того хуже?»

«Я умею уклоняться.» \- сказал Санс, безразлично пожимая плечами. Он засунул контейнер в сумку и взял пальто.

**«А что насчёт твоего брата?»**

Санс замер, не успев натянуть пальто до конца. «…а что насчёт него?»

**«Что будет с Папайрусом, если человек убьёт тебя?»**

«Я не планирую умирать.»

 **«Никто никогда не планирует умирать, Санс.»** \- сказал Гастер, сверля его взглядом. Санс либо не заметил, либо проигнорировал это. скорее и то, и другое.

«Я просто найду человека.» Санс уже надел пальто. «Можете считать, дело уже _прикончено_. Хех. Дошло?»

« _Санс_.» Доктор Бетас подошёл к Сансу и схватил его за руку. «М-можем _мы поговорить_ минутку _н-наедине_?»

«Ух…»

Доктор Бетас потащил Сана вниз по коридору и в другую комнату, прежде чем тот успел начать сопротивляться, и закрыл за собой дверь. Гастер некоторое время смотрел им вслед. Он слышал приглушённое бормотание, но не мог разобрать, о чём они говорили.

Тогда Гастер закрыл глаза и призвал на помощь свою Решимость. Он поднял руку над левой стороной лица и попытался сфокусироваться, ища правильную временную линию. Подслушивать было некрасиво, но он должен был знать.

Постепенно он настроился на их голоса.

«...поверить не могу.» Это был доктор Бетас, или, по крайней мере, максимально точная его копия. «Ты не обязан снова делать за него грязную работу. Я-Я имею в виду, ты вовсе не е-его охотничий пёс, натасканный на людей.»

«Так не честно.»

«В п-прошлый раз это чуть _не убило_ тебя, Санс. Не п-потому что человек был опасен, а из-за того, что ты _пережил_. Может, он и н-не заметил, но зато заметил я.»

«Ты преувеличиваешь. И он _ещё не так_ плох, Бетас. На этот раз он не просил меня об этом. И ему всегда хватало такта... не поднимать эту тему впоследствии. Почти… почти всегда.»

Гастер сел на стул. Голова трещала, но он продолжал слушать.

«Ты д-действительно не замечаешь, когда тобой манипулируют?»

«Конечно, замечаю. Я тебя умоляю. Как долго я по-твоему с ним работаю? Я могу _понять_ , когда он... но дело в том, что это не тот случай. Ты видел его лицо, когда я вызвался. Он посмотрел на меня, будто я взорвался.»

«Санс, п-прекрати, давай просто... мы сможем убедить его подождать, если как следует п-постараемся.»

«Хэ, я так не думаю. Даже если бы мы так и сделали, я... я не уверен, что он может натворить, если ему придётся ждать ещё дольше.»

«Пожалуйста, ты не можешь так с собой поступить. П-Почему ты готов зайти так далеко ради него? Ты же _знаешь_ , что он не сделал бы того же для тебя.»

«Мне… хотелось бы верить, что сделал бы.»

Гастер закрыл лицо руками. Он пытался убедить себя, что это из-за вины. На самом же деле, это было оттого, что у него болела голова. От понимания этого стало ещё хуже.

«Но что, если это снова ребёнок?»

Санс издал грустный, нервный смешок. «Тогда... тогда это снова будет ребёнок. Тогда, полагаю... я спасу короля от лишней боли в голове? Хе-хе, или... от его доли во главе… Хех... да уж. Это не смешно. Это... это действительно ужасно, не так ли? Ребёнок или нет, он всё ещё человек. Кто-то итоге всё равно убьёт его. Вопрос лишь в том, к-как это произойдёт. Нам нужны души. Четыре лучше, чем семь, верно? Так... будет лучше, верно?»

«Санс... пожалуйста, я... я-я твой друг. Ты не обязан этого делать. Я… я был бы не против просто отправить Гастера самого с этим разбираться вместо тебя. Посмотри на себя, ты дрожишь.»

«Бетас, ты... ты когда-нибудь убивал кого-нибудь?»

«Что? Н-Нет, разумеется нет!»

«Вот, в том-то и дело. Это… оно влияет на тебя. Не в смысле магии или чего-то такого. Просто... когда ты это делаешь, ты понимаешь... что способен вообще на что угодно. Ты становишься способен на что угодно, и ничто не сможет тебя остановить. Даже если раньше ты думал, что никогда в жизни не станешь делать подобное.»

«А я о чём! Т-Ты же...»

«Нет, дай я договорю. Дело в том, что вот это вот чувство... я боюсь того, что может случится с Гастером, если он станет тем, кто убьёт человека. Он... он уже на грани, Бетас. С каждым днём это становится всё хуже. И я изо всех сил стараюсь его вернуть, но он всё больше ускользает от меня. Если я позволю ему убить человека… уверен, он… случится нечто ужасное. Он превратится в то, что мы и представить себе не можем. И если он действительно поглотит душу, в том состоянии, в котором он находится? Ты можешь… можешь себе это представить? На что это будет похоже?»

Доктор Бетас не ответил. Гастер смотрел сквозь пальцы, на коридор и на дверь, за которой спрятались его учёные.

Гастер почувствовал кое-что впервые за долгое время. Стыд.

Санс вздохнул.

«Слушай, давай не будем об этом беспокоиться, идёт? Беспокойство утомляет. Я просто побуду ещё одним наблюдателем, следящим за человеком, хорошо? Нет никакой гарантии, что я вообще найду его. А если я это сделаю, я просто позвоню страже. Вот и всё. Всё будет хорошо.»

«Просто... просто б-будь осторожен, Санс. Договорились?»

«Как и всегда.»

Гастер сел прямо в кресле, когда они вышли из комнаты и двинулись обратно к нему. Он сделал спокойное лицо и приглушил свечение в левом глазе. Его Решимость успокоилась. Он сосредоточился.

**«Ну что, доктор Бетас не сумел тебя отговорить?»**

«Не-а.» \- сказал Санс, идя мимо Гастера к лифту.

**«И ты... не передумаешь, не так ли?»**

«Не-а.»

**«Санс... возможно... мне тоже следует...»**

Санс вызвал лифт и вошёл, повернувшись назад, чтобы поймать взгляд Гастера. Он выглядел так, будто хотел что-то услышать. Гастер попробовать придумать, что тут можно сказать. Но в голове у него крутилась только одна мысль.

_Иди и принеси мне эту душу._

В конце концов, Гастер просто промолчал. Дверь лифта закрылась.

 

***

 

Санс начал поиск на границе Водопада и Жаркоземья, где последний раз видели человека. Там был кулер для воды, который собирал вокруг себя множество монстров. Это было отличное место для того, чтобы узнать последние сплетни.

Он присоединился к общей болтовне и быстро разузнал всё что хотел о человеке, который прошёл здесь. Половина монстров понятия не имела о чём говорил Санс, поэтому, раз уж они стремились избежать паники, Санс прекратил расспросы. Большая часть того, что он слышал, была очевидной ложью, дошло даже до теории о том, что человек уже убил Азгора и тайно правил Подземельем. В конце концов, Сансу удалось отделить ложь от более интересных слухов, откуда можно было извлечь действительно полезные сведения.

«О, конечно, я видел человека.» - сказал один очень бодрый каменный монстр. «Он прошёл здесь несколько дней назад. Я не стал уж рассказывать об этом всем подряд – знаю же, что все вокруг на самом деле не доверяют людям, но этот был очень мил! Такой вежливый.»

«Да?» \- Санс хорошо изображал скуку и вялый интерес. Уж в этом он был хорош. «Как мило. Нэх, тогда я тоже не буду никому рассказывать об этом. Человек, хех... а как он выглядел? Я их никогда раньше не видел.»

«Ха! Ну конечно, ты не видел. Кто их вообще видел? Люди не водятся в наших краях, знаешь ли. Короче, он... думаю и правда он, а не она… он был покрыт мясом, бледной кожей, какой-то тканью и носил этот глупый пучок меха на голове. Как бритая собака! Обхохочешься.»

Санс засмеялся. По опыту Санса это описание подходило идеально.

«И куда он потом пошёл?»

«О, он сказал, что ищет работу! Представляешь? Мой друг подсказал ему заглянуть в эту гостиницу рядом с Ядром.»

Санс точно знал, о каком месте говорил каменный монстр. Он болтал ещё несколько минут, пока не сочинил на ходу оправдание, чтобы уйти.

Похоже, человек и правда продвинулся в Жаркоземье дальше, чем можно было ожидать. Теория Гастера оправдалась. Человек никогда бы не сумел сделать это без посторонней помощи - кто-то должен был ему помогать. Не обязательно кто-то один. Монстры, как правило, были отзывчивыми. Даже несмотря на то, что люди заперли их здесь, и несмотря на то, что последний человек кого-то из них убил, любого случайного монстра было нетрудно убедить в чём угодно, если быть вежливым. Некоторые монстры просто не понимали, что такое обман. Человек, вероятно, проложил себе дорогу в Жаркоземье своей добротой. Не исключено даже, что половина монстров на его пути вообще не поняла, с кем имеет дело.

Когда Санс приблизился к гостинице, он начал нервничать. Найти человека могло оказаться проще, чем он ожидал. Он до сих пор понятия не имел, что будет делать, если увидит, как человек стоит за прилавком гостиницы. Как он должен был объяснить это окружающим? Особенно, если дойдёт до драки. Подкрасться к человеку было одно, но перспектива встретиться с ним в открытом бою… весьма пугала. Теперь у него была синяя магия, но он был всего лишь обычным монстром, таким же слабым, как и всегда.

И, конечно же, был реальный шанс, что этот человек окажется таким же, как и последний. Просто испуганный, беспомощный ребёнок, потерявшийся в Подземелье, который вообще не захочет драться.

В конце концов он добрался до гостиницы. Человека там не было; Санс вздохнул с облегчением. Хозяин гостиницы, однако, утверждал, что видел его.

«Конечно, по крайней мере мне кажется, что это был человек.» - сказал маленький дракон, отвлекаемый другими посетителями. «Но ведь я никогда раньше не видел ни одного, не так ли? _Я_ не знаю, как выглядят люди. Но ночью здесь проходил странный, похожий на обезьянку, монстр. Он переночевал здесь, заплатил и ушёл.»

«А ты не видел, куда он отправился?»

Дракон ворчал, посетители требовали его внимания.

«Извини, чувак. Я по делу королевской стражи.» Санс показал свой лабораторный пропуск. Это не открывало, конечно, перед ним все двери, но выглядело достаточно официально. «Знаешь, лучше ведь не давать всем этим боссам поводов кричать на тебя, верно?»

«Конечно, конечно, безопасность Подземелья и всё такое.» - сказал дракон, махнув рукой. «Он сказал что-то о поиске работы, поэтому я отправил его в эту паучью пекарню. Хе-хе, может, она просто съест его и спасет нас от всех проблем?»

Санс поморщился, сказал спасибо и ушёл.

Паучья пекарня была в противоположном направлении. Санс был там всего однажды; Маффет была ничего так, если вы конечно не боитесь насекомых. Монстры, как правило, избегали местности, где царили пауки, если только их не одолевала тяга к превосходной, по всеобщему признанию, выпечке. Цены на сдобу были непомерными, и ходили слухи, что она когда-то съела монстра, который стащил монетку из банки для чаевых. Санс склонялся к тому, что это правда.

И это не говоря о паутине, которая вечно липла к ногам.

«Человек? У-ху-ху-ху-ху! Не будь глупым, дорогуша! Я бы заметила, коли в мою обитель заглянул человек!»

«Вот как?» \- Санс спрятал досаду за улыбкой, оттого что зря отдал сотню золотых за крошечный круассан. Несколько пауков вытащили его из витрины, завернули в салфетку и вручили ему.

«Ты знаешь, как люди выглядят? Никогда раньше их не видел.»

«Безусловно! Они похожи на пауков, только ножек поменьше, не так ли?»

«Хей, внезапный вопрос... Нет ли у тебя каких-нибудь случайных вакансий? У меня друг один ищет работу - я считаю, что кафе - хорошее место, чтобы с чего-то начать.»

«Оу, извини, но это семейный бизнес.», - сказала Маффет с хмурой улыбкой, подперев подбородок двумя лапками. «Ты знаешь, забавно, однако, ты второй, кто за эти два дня спрашивает меня о работе! Вчера мне пришлось отказать одному бедному монстрёнку.» Она сделала обиженное лицо. «Он даже не купил ничего. _Как грубо_.»

«Да уж. Ну и дети пошли, верно? Никаких манер, хех. И ты так просто отпустила беднягу?»

«Оу, ну что ты. Я его _отправила_ попытать счастья в этот...» Маффет обнажила клыки. «Восхитительный маленький... _ресторанчик_... вниз по дороге. Тот самый, который отбивает у меня столько клиентов! А знаешь, я слышала, что у них там не пройдена проверка пожарной безопасности! У-ху-ху-ху-ху... кто знает, что может случиться.»

«Хех. Э-эм. Да уж. Так или иначе. Спасибо за круассан.»

«Увидимся, дорогуша~ заходи ещё как-нибудь! _Обязательно_.»

И расследование продолжилось. Санс бегал в поисках зацепок от одного места к другому. Так прошёл день. Санс не рассчитывал, что детективная работа будет настолько _утомительной_. Ему начало казаться, что он играет в безумные догонялки с каким-нибудь Темми, и он ни на шаг не стал ближе к тому, чтобы найти человека. Всё, что ему удалось найти, это несколько смутных описаний. По ним получалось, что на сей раз человек не был ребёнком – хоть за это спасибо – но кроме того он выяснил, что человек был, кажется, мужского пола, и, по всей видимости, носил с собой сковородку.

В конце концов наступила ночь, это можно было заметить разве что по чуть более плотным теням, что укутывали потолки пещер в Жаркоземье. Санс решил, что он опросит ещё нескольких монстров, затем отправится домой и позвонит Гастеру, чтобы сообщить плохие новости. Технически, _хорошие_ новости. Гастеру это не понравится, и Сансу, по любому, придётся снова попробовать завтра, зато сегодня... ну, зато сегодня ему не придётся сражаться, и как вариант, убивать бедного человека.

Может и было трусостью, надеяться, что королевская стража сама справится с этим, но Санс был не против оказаться трусом. Он _не хотел_ убивать человека. Ни в этот раз. Несмотря на все попытки Гастера доказать ему, что он поступил верно, Санс не мог перестать сожалеть о том, что он сделал с человеком с синей душой. Он был ребёнком. Испуганным, потерянным ребёнком, который не заслужил умереть в страхе и одиночестве.

Но все альтернативы на этот раз были намного более мрачными, чем перспектива снова замарать руки. Гастеру нельзя было позволить находиться рядом с живым человеком - не в том состоянии, в котором он был последние дни. Санс с прискорбной уверенностью мог заявить, что Решимость Гастера не упустит возможность сожрать вкусную человеческую душу.

Тогда Гастер действительно погибнет.

Санс сделал последнюю остановку в небольшой, засаленной забегаловке на одной из главных улиц города. Он бывал здесь раньше; какая-то промозглая дыра в стене, которая продавала действительно отвратные гамбургеры и, хуже не придумаешь, _просроченный_ кетчуп. Никто не мог сравниться с Грилби. Но Санс был готов выпить даже уксус, чтобы раздобыть любую полезную информацию.

«Не желаешь попробовать чего-нибудь особенного сегодня?» - сказал единорог у стойки. «Это вкуснятинка.»

«Не думаю, что смогу _переварить_ ваши вкуснятинки, хех.»

Единорог сердито посмотрел и ткнул пальцем в Санса.

«Не спеши с выводами, скелет, если не знаешь о чём говоришь.»

«Ну ладно, воу, как скажешь. Тогда удиви меня. Но если это будет так же плохо, как ваши гамбургеры, то ты взамен кое-что мне расскажешь, по рукам?»

Единорог фыркнул. «Думай, что хочешь, но у меня тут теперь новый шеф-повар, который стряпает кое-что по-настоящему волшебное. _Наконец-то_. Специальное блюдо - бисквит.»

Единорог швырнул тарелку с каким-то кусочком пирога перед Сансом. Санс поднял бровь. Это, безусловно, _выглядело_ лучше, чем обычное меню в этом месте.

«Бис... квит?»

«Как омлет, только в тесте.» Единорог навис над Сансом, очень стараясь произвести впечатление. На самом деле, он просто выглядел как Аарон, который переборщил с позированием. « _Попробуй_.»

Санс осторожно сделал пробный укус.

Это действительно было... неплохо. Довольно аппетитно. Корка была маслянистой, из многослойного теста, а начинка была мягкой.

«Воах. Хорошо. Это... Ум. Весьма неплохо.»

Единорог отпрянул назад и заржал, удовлетворённый.

«Вот видишь! Видишь! А я что говорил! Что ты на это скажешь! О-О, этот пламенный монстр из Сноудина скоро _потеряет_ всех клиентов.»

Санс слегка помахал кусочком бисквита на вилке.

«Ты сказал, что у тебя новый шеф-повар?»

«Да уж, не похоже, чтобы это у меня тут вдруг проснулся кулинарный талант! Ха! Ха.»

«Могу ли я поглядеть на вашего кудесника?»

«Конечно, конечно. Эй, малыш!» - Единорог рупором сложил свои копыта. «Эй, малыш, иди сюда! Тут одна недовольная черепушка хочет сделать тебе пару комплиментов!»

Санс услышал звук возни на кухне. Ему показалось, что на душе у него кто-то стянул тугой узел. Бисквит был вкусным, но у Санса в мгновение пропал весь аппетит. Дверь кухни распахнулась, и кто-то высунул голову.

Санс прищурился. Повар... _выглядел_ как человек, но...

Оу.

Да. Это был человек. Мальчик, примерно подросткового возраста, одетый в заляпанный фартук и держащий сковородку. У него на голове был какой-то ободок с двумя помпонами, которые немного напоминали антенки насекомых. Сквозь панику Санса проскользнула улыбка. Ну конечно. Естественно, что-то настолько нелепое сбило с толку всех этих монстров.

Взгляд человека упал на Санса, и тот удивлённо моргнул. Санс робко помахал ему рукой.

«О, эм.»

«Привет. Эм. Эм, ну, так... ты новый... шеф-повар здесь, да?»

«Да, сэр. Только вчера устроился. Хм... Надеюсь, у меня хорошо получается?»

Санс сопротивлялся желанию спрятать лицо в ладонях.

«Да, ты... хех. У тебя выходит просто великолепно, малой.» Санс постучал вилкой с бисквитом по тарелке, что позволило ему не смотреть на человека. «Действительно вкусно. Первый раз я здесь пробую что-то подобное.»

«Видишь! Комплименты! Наконец-то!» - восторгался единорог.

«С-Спасибо, сэр.» - сказал человек, сложив руки на животе, его лицо порозовело.

«Не за что. Правда... абсолютно не за что. Вообще-то, малой, ты не против… если я поговорю с тобой пару секунд?» Санс взглянул на единорога. «Можно мне позаимствовать его у вас? Ненадолго.»

«Хммм! Он очень занят! Так много заказов!»

Санс оглядел заведение. Оно пустовало. Единорог закипел от злости.

«Ну и ладно! Хорошо! Но никаких тёмных делишек, скелет!»

Единорог подозрительно зыркнул на него, прежде чем, наконец, ушёл на кухню. Санс подождал, пока единорог скроется из виду.

«Эм, ну, я очень рад, что вам понравилась моя стряпня, сэр...»

«Малой, давай просто… перейдём к делу.» \- сказал Санс, отталкивая тарелку и протерев череп между глазницами. «Ты... ты человек, верно?»

Парень вздрогнул, будто Санс начал размахивать ножом. Он сжал руки, его глаза забегали вправо-влево.

«Что? Хе-хе, ха-ха, забавно, о-очевидно же, что я не человек. Видишь?» Он указал на поддельные антенны. «У людей... нет этих штук... верно?»

«Да, это... похоже, это сработало на всех остальных, но не меня. Я уже видел человека раньше. Тем не менее, симпатичный… эм, ободок.»

Человек выглядел несчастным.

«Я... я не хотел никому врать, я просто... думал, что если бы я перестал выглядеть как человек, на меня перестали бы нападать... Мой босс не знает. Пожалуйста, не говори ему?»

Санс чуть не рассмеялся. Босс для человека теперь был последним, о чём стоило бы волноваться. Санс не знал, что делать. Он мог бы вызвать несколько костей прямо сейчас и закончить всё быстро. Но теперь, когда он посмотрел пацану в лицо, он понял, что не сможет этого сделать. И он понятия не имел, как он всё объяснит единорогу или остальным монстрам, которые могли это увидеть.

Ему нужно было позвонить Гастеру. Или королевская страже. Но что, если парень попытается сбежать?

«Не, я не скажу ему. Ух... послушай, мы... ты...»

Обычно Санс за словом в карман не лез, но сейчас он не мог придумать, что сказать.

«Нам придётся сражаться?» - спросил пацан, крутя в руках свою сковородку. «Я даже не знаю, как. Все продолжали нападать на меня, пока я не нашёл этот глупый ободок. Я не хочу драться.»

«Я... н-нет, малой, я не собираюсь драться с тобой.»

«О... ох, слава богу». Парень смог немного улыбнуться. «Я сейчас реально испугался! Ты, как бы это... выглядел действительно пугающе на секунду.»

«Послушай, малой, мы… можем поговорить наедине?»

«Да, конечно! Я скажу боссу, что беру перерыв, и мы сможем прогуляться. Идёт? Хе-хе, не похоже, что тут будет много работы на сегодня, верно? Вы знаете, это моя первая работа. Эм, ну ладно. Сюда, мы можем выйти через кухню.»

Санс колебался. Что он делает? Что он _должен был_ делать? Он должен был вызвать стражу _прямо сейчас_. Он уже взялся за телефон в кармане. Стража прибудет за несколько минут, и Санс сможет скинуть на них всю ответственность. Но он не мог. Он не мог просто _поболтать_ с этим пацаном, а затем хладнокровно убить его.

Он подождал, пока человек отвернётся, а затем соскользнул с табурета, чтобы последовать за ним. Парень что-то сказал единорогу, и единорог что-то проревел в ответ. Санс вытащил свой телефон из кармана и как можно скорее отправил Гастеру сообщение.

_нашёл человека. ресторан под названием жирное копыто. вызвать стражу._

Он спрятал телефон и последовал за человеком на кухню. Единорога нигде не было видно, что полностью устраивало Санса. Чем меньше монстров было вокруг прямо сейчас, тем лучше.

Задняя дверь кухни вела в тёмный переулок, наполненный мусорными контейнерами. Санс не спускал глаз с человека, чтобы не пропустить никаких внезапных телодвижений с его стороны. Пока человек хорошо себя вёл, но этот могло оказаться притворством, о котором Гастер всегда его предупреждал. Тёмный переулок идеально подходил для того, чтобы избавиться от слишком много знающего монстра.

Человек остановился и повернулся к Сансу. Пацан всё ещё держал эту сковородку. Ребёнок отряхнул руки о фартук, затем поднёс руку к голове и снял этот нелепый ободок.

«Так лучше? Этот мусор должно быть бросается в глаза.»

«Нет, ничуть…»

«Эм, ты знаешь, ты единственный монстр, из всех, что я встречал, кто действительно меня раскусил. Так значит, люди уже были здесь раньше? Там, эм, у нас всегда ходили слухи о том, что люди пропадают на горе Эботт. Думают, это мистика какая-то. Мол, никто ещё не возвращался.»

Санс слышал часть этих слухов. О них стало известно, ещё когда первый человек упал в Подземелье.

«Да. Ты четвёртый. Ну... технически, пятый.»

«Ого... ты встретил их всех?»

«Нет. Только одного.»

«И что с ними стало?» - спросил парень с беспокойством. Санс отвернулся, прежде чем понял, что это плохая идея. Он не мог дать понять человеку, что он чувствует.

«Они, эм. Их больше нет. Они умерли.»

Парень поник головой. Санс почувствовал, как его телефон вибрирует в кармане. Это должно быть Гастер прислал ответ. Теперь он не смел достать телефон. Не у человека на глазах.

«Мне стоило догадаться...» - сказал человек, покрутив свою сковородку в руках. «В этом болотистом месте были надписи на стенах. Там написана... целая история о войне и барьере. Нам рассказывали об этом в школе, но… немного иначе. Эм... Ну и... я видел ту часть... про семь душ.»

У Санса закололо в рёбрах, и это расползлось по всему телу. У него потемнело в глазах.

«Я... я должен был догадаться, что это произойдёт. Она предупреждала меня... Я должен был послушать...»

«Она?»

Парень продолжал, будто не слышал.

«Но ты сказал, что не хочешь драться, верно?» - пацан прижал свою сковородку к груди.

«Я не хочу, малой. Правда не хочу. Но это... я...» Санс с трудом подбирал слова. «Это... всё это просто очень... сложно.»

«Да, я... я понимаю.» Он затрясся. Выглядел так, будто вот-вот заплачет. «Это нечестно. Все вы оказались здесь в ловушке. Все считают, что война была огромной ошибкой.»

«...да?» Это было новостью для Санса. «Люди считают, что это была ошибка?»

«Большинство людей, я уверен. Но мы ничего не можем сделать, чтобы исправить это. Поэтому никто об этом не говорит.» Парень сделал паузу. «А что, если... что, если вы просто возьмёте ненадолго мою душу, а затем вернёте?»

«Оно так не работает.»

Они с Гастером задумывались об этом чуть ли не в первую очередь. Эксперименты с душами и телами людей не дали никакого результата. Это было попросту невозможно.

«Я не хочу умирать.» Парень шмыгнул носом, пытаясь не дать себе заплакать. «Мне здесь очень нравится. Здесь намного лучше, чем дома. Даже когда монстры нападали на меня, я просто разговаривал с ними, и они оказывались очень _добрыми_. Здесь все _такие добрые_. Д-Даже ты.»

Санс стиснул зубы. Добрый. Он стоял здесь, размышляя как лучше убить пацана, и тот берёт и говорит ему, какой он _добрый_.

«Сначала я хотел вернуться, но я теперь думаю, что могу жить здесь, понимаешь? У меня есть работа и всё такое. Никто не жалуется на то, что я готовлю. Мой отец всё равно это ненавидел. А мама...» - он обнял свою сковородку - «Она бы гордилась. Я уже придумал кучу новых рецептов... здесь так много отличных ингредиентов. Я просто... Я просто хочу готовить еду для всех. Это всё. Я не хочу умирать. Ты можешь... ты можешь просто отпустить меня? Вы не можете подождать другого человека? Я... я не сделал ничего плохого. Я знаю, это нечестно, что вы все здесь в ловушке, но мне что, обязательно надо умереть? Это тоже нечестно. Я... мне всего четырнадцать...»

«Малой, остановись.» Санс закрыл лицо руками. «Просто остановись.»

Он не мог этого сделать. Он не мог убить этого пацана. Он не мог продолжать притворяться, что этот человек только притворяется хорошим. Это доброта была _неподдельной_. У него не было ни одного УН, вообще никакого намерения убивать. В его душе не было никакого зла. Санс просто не мог этого сделать. Он не мог этого сделать. Он так старался рационализировать убийство ребёнка в Водопаде, больше года назад. Судьба всех монстров на одной чаше весов против жизней горстки людей на другой... более чем очевидно, что перевешивает, и что надо с этим делать. Простые цифры.

Ещё одна душа. Всего одна, и они смогут Сбросить, и не будет никаких больше погибших людей, никаких пойманных в ловушку монстров, никакого барьера. Душа была прямо перед ним, и...

Он не мог этого сделать.

Он был так плох в этом. Всё это разглагольствование в лаборатории. Жалкое зрелище.

«Малой, я...»

Человек испуганно смотрел на него. Сквозь страх виднелся слабый проблеск надежды. Надежды, что Санс пощадит его.

«Послушай, я... я уже вызвал стражу.»

«Ох...» Парень протёр ладонями глаза.

Санс вытащил телефон. Это было безумие. Он, должно быть, сошёл с ума. Он проверил телефон; пришёл текст от Гастера, в Вингдингсе, как обычно.

**_Понял. Стража уже в пути._ **

Текст пришёл пять минут назад.

«Они уже в пути. Насколько я знаю королевскую стражу, они прибудут минут через пять.»

Он снова посмотрел на человека и решил.

Это будет самая глупая вещь, которую он когда-либо делал.

«Может быть… может, если ты...»

Его телефон завибрировал в руке. Какая точность. Это был ещё один текст от Гастера.

**_Санс. Думаешь, я не вижу тебя прямо сейчас?_ **

Санс уставился на свой телефон.

«Мистер Скелет? Вы... меня отпустите?»

Телефон гудел. Пришло сообщение. Потом ещё одно. Затем третье. Затем четвёртое.

**_Только._ **

**_Попробуй._ **

**_Предать._ **

**_Меня._ **

Холодный страх, какого Санс никогда раньше не испытывал, парализовал каждую его косточку.

«Мистер?»

Его разум парализовало. Он не мог думать. Он не мог дышать. Его кости плотно прилегли друг к другу. Ему казалось, мир вокруг разваливается на части.

Человек сделал шаг назад. Санс протянул руку. Он услышал _“плинк”,_ и душа человека посинела, свечение появилось у него на груди.

«Что... ч-что ты сделал?»

«Прости, малой.»

Гастер всегда точно знал, что сказать. Санс почти начал смеяться. Всё было в точности как в прошлый раз. Он снова позволил собой манипулировать. Какой же он был идиот.

Охотничий пёс, как и сказал доктор Бетас. Санс скривил пальцы.

«Прости меня. Я не хочу этого делать. Но думаю... хех. Думаю, он действительно убьёт меня, если я дам тебе уйти.»

Парень отступил, но синяя магия слишком его замедлила. Он начал плакать. Санс слышал шум вдали. Стража пришла.

«Мне… очень жаль.»

«Всё в порядке. Я понимаю.» Мальчик улыбнулся сквозь слёзы. «Я прощаю тебя.»

Это было ещё хуже, чем всё остальное.

«Ты не обязан.»

«Мама сказала всегда быть добрым. Так что… я прощаю тебя.»

Санс не ответил. Он закрыл глазницы и стал ждать стражу.


	10. Во Тьму

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Команда проверяет машину времени, и Гастер раскрывает свои планы.

Зелёная душа источала тёплый свет из контейнера, проходивший сквозь пальцы Гастера на стекле. В душе была сила Сохранения, и немало её. Он смотрел на зелёный свет несколько секунд, прежде чем поместить душу в машину. Его руки дрожали, когда он вставлял зелёную душу в разъём рядом с остальными.

Четыре души. Наконец-то.

 **«Пора начать эксперимент.»** \- сказал Гастер, обращаясь к доктору Бетасу. **«Мы начнем с мощности 2% и постепенно будем увеличивать значение. Мы должны быть осторожны, чтобы не перегреть машину.»**

Доктор Бетас беспокойно шевелил руками. Он нервно посмотрел в сторону лифта.

«Мы можем подождать? Р-Разве Санс не должен здесь быть здесь?»

 **«Дай ему немного прийти в себя.»** Гастер подошёл к пульту управления рядом с машиной. Трубки и провода тянулись, переплетаясь, вдоль всей конструкции. Гастер щёлкнул несколькими переключателями, и на машине загорелось несколько лампочек.

«Я беспокоюсь за него... прошло уже больше суток, а о-он даже не позвонил.»

**«С ним всё будет в порядке.»**

Санс исчез сразу после того, как передал человека страже. Он не связался ни с Гастером, ни с кем-либо в лаборатории, и он даже не пришёл домой. Папайрус сам позвонил сюда, потеряв брата; Гастер просто солгал и сказал, что Санс задержится на работе. Сансу нужно было немного времени, и Гастер это понимал. Ну а если бы Санс не появился ещё через день, Гастер мог просто пойти за ним. Он точно знал, где Санс находится – в маленькой пещерке на окраине Водопада. Гастер пристально следил за ним, чтобы убедиться, что Санс не собирается сделать ещё какую-нибудь глупость. Последнее время стало довольно просто пользоваться особенностями его зрения, и он без труда отследил местоположение скелета. Левый глаз Гастера был весьма полезен последнее время. Временами, у него даже получалось полностью его контролировать.

Гастер повернул регулятор мощности на пульте управления, и машина загудела. Души стали светиться ярче. Гастер улыбнулся. Это было началом.

 **«Мы будем увеличивать мощность шаг за шагом в течение следующих шести часов.»** \- сказал он. **«Ещё через пять часов машина поглотит достаточно энергии. Тогда мы начнём настоящее тестирование.»**

Доктор Бетас уже вовсю работал на своем компьютере, следя за состоянием машины.

«Пока всё идёт хорошо...»

 **«Разумеется. Мы всё сделали правильно. Мы просчитали всё до мелочей.»** Гастер сложил руки за спиной, наблюдая за машиной и светящимися душами в ней. **«Мы уже зашли слишком далеко, чтобы позволить себе потерпеть неудачу.»**

 

***

 

На следующий день Санс вернулся на работу. Гастер улыбнулся про себя, когда услышал, как лифт спускается, а затем улыбнулся уже открыто, когда Санс вошёл.

 **«Вот ты где, Санс.»** \- Гастер жестом указал на полностью заряженную, полностью работоспособную машину времени. **«Мы были вынуждены начать без тебя. Ты успел как раз к началу первого теста. Разумеется, нам очень пригодятся твои знания и опыт.»**

«Санс!» - Доктор Бетас бросился через комнату и остановился перед ним, едва не сбив скелета с ног. «Я т-т-так беспокоился! Доктор Гастер сказал, что ты в порядке, но... И даже Папайрус звонил сюда, о-он понятия не имел, где ты б-был, он беспокоился, и нам п-пришлось сказать ему, что ты з-здесь...»

Доктор Бетас крепко обнял Санса. Гастер наблюдал за ними с другого конца комнаты. Это была пустая трата времени, но он мог позволить им этот маленький эмоциональный момент. В конце концов, у них осталось не так уж много времени.

«Воу, хей, Бетас, всё в порядке.» Санс тихонько похлопал по спине доктора Бетаса. «Я в порядке. Просто мне нужно было немного передохнуть, вот и всё. Вчера вечером я вернулся домой, так что не беспокойся о Папсе. Извини, что не позвонил.»

«Человек не причинил т-тебе вреда?»

«Нет.» Санс высвободился из объятий Бетаса. «Я в порядке. На мне ни царапины, видишь?»

Доктор Бетас оглянулся на Гастера, затем что-то прошептал Сансу. Гастер прищурился, но было уже поздно. Он пропустил сказанное, чем бы оно ни было. Санс слегка потряс головой ему в ответ.

«Итак.» Санс похлопал доктора Бетаса по плечу и направился к машине, игнорируя Гастера. Теперь, когда он был перед глазами, Гастер заметил, что скелет явно не спал. Он был ещё более потрёпан, чем обычно.

«Первый тест, говорите?» Санс остановился перед машиной и положил руки на пояс. «Звучит интересно. Никаких проблем при подзарядке?»

**«Никаких.»**

«Немного необычные вибрации корпуса Б, н-но ничего серьёзного или неожиданного.» - сказал доктор Бетас, присоединившись к Сансу.

**«Твой проект по регуляции резонанса между душами и системами машины оказался весьма полезен, Санс.»**

Санс пожал плечами. «Просто вопрос соответствия синусоидальных волн. Ничего сложного.»

Гастер остался стоять позади них, предоставив им немного пространства. Он не забыл, что он сказал Сансу, прежде чем тот исчез в Водопаде. Теперь, вспоминая об этом, он допускал, что несколько перегнул палку. Но выбор был невелик, не мог же он позволить Сансу отпустить человека. Такой вариант был просто недопустим.

Гастер задумался о том, не начал ли Санс наконец его ненавидеть. Это могло стать проблемой. Однако ещё большая проблема заключалась в том, что Гастер не знал, мог ли он по-прежнему доверять Сансу.

Санс посмотрел мимо машины. Четыре человеческие души покоились в выемках на стене. Голубая, оранжевая, синяя и, теперь ещё и зелёная.

«Эта оказалась зелёной, хах?»

«Д-Да.» - сказал доктор Бетас, потирая затылок. «Ребята из отдела магической техники были очень удивлены. Зелёная - это самая мощная магия, базирующаяся на человеческих душах, которую они в-видели.»

«Неужели…?»

 **«Имеет двойной эффект.»** Гастер осторожно приблизился к ним. Санс наконец повернулся и посмотрел Гастеру в глаза. Гастер сделал паузу.

Санс не просто выглядел обессиленным. Он выглядел…

Сломленным.

Санс продолжал смотреть на Гастера. «…Ну. Я слушаю.»

Гастер прочистил горло.

 **«Оно воздействует как на атаки монстров, так и на способность применять магию к чьей-либо душе.»,** \- сказал он. **«Зелёные снаряды приобретают способность исцелять. Невероятно, что душа человека может содержать исцеляющую магию.»**

Санс устало улыбнулся.

«Хех. Невероятно.»

**«Когда оно применяется к душе, оно сковывает её движения, подобно синей магии. Носитель зелёной души оказывается вообще не способен сбежать и, следовательно, не может атаковать, заставляя хозяина души твёрдо стоять на месте и защищаться. Что также довольно необычно для человека.»**

Санс нарушил зрительный контакт с Гастером, отвернулся, и ушёл к своему столу. Он рухнул в кресло. Вздохнув, он открыл текущие данные о машине времени и начал просматривать их.

«Парень сказал, что вообще не хотел драться.»

Гастер не верил в это ни на секунду.

**«Так или иначе, у нас всё готово к тесту. Начнём, пожалуй?»**

«Без проблем, Док. У меня всё готово.»

«Т-Тогда, мы начинаем.» - Доктор Бетас не смог не улыбнуться, когда подходил к машине. Он мог быть сколь угодно нервным, но даже он был в восторге от перспективы финального тестирования того, что он, вероятно, считал работой всей своей жизни. Он покрутил колесо на люке машины и открыл его. Воздух комнаты с шипением наполнил разгерметизированную капсулу внутри. Доктор Бетас посмотрел на коллег и поднял шариковую ручку.

«Это одна из лучших моих ручек. Т-Так давайте же надеяться, что это сработает, верно?»

«Это великая честь для любой ручки.» \- сказал Санс, показывая ему большой палец. «Как думаешь, её друзья-карандаши будут ею гордиться?»

Доктор Бетас фыркнул и положил ручку на дно машины. Казалось, он смакует этот момент. Гастер предпочёл бы, чтобы тот поторопился. Руки Гастера уже зависли над клавиатурой.

Доктор Бетас закрыл люк и повернул колесо, запечатывая машину. Он перешёл к своему рабочему месту.

«Как-то я вдруг задался вопросом, не найдётся ли у нас щита от возможного взрыва…» \- сказал Санс. «Немного поздновато, но...»

 **«Моя магия защитит нас. Не волнуйся, Санс.»** Гастер посмотрел в его сторону. **«Никто из нас не пострадает.»**

Санс игнорировал его. Гастер вздохнул и повернулся к компьютеру.

«Г-Готово.»

«Готово.»

**«Три, два, один.»**

Гастер запустил программу. Машина заработала с громким завыванием. Рёв машины усиливался, пока не достиг высокочастотных звуков, похожих на визг, и звук этот негативно отразился на состоянии Гастера. Он вздрогнул, и образы в левом глазу рассыпались в тысячи картин, пока он не увидел тысячи машин времени сразу. Он почувствовал, что его глаз загорелся магией. Боль пробегала через глаз и по всему телу, череп был готов треснуть.

Гастер прижал ладонь к левому глазу, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Внутри машины мелькнула яркая вспышка, сопровождаемая грохотом, будто внутри ударила небольшая молния. Машина затряслась. В течение нескольких долгих напряжённых секунд всем казалось, что она вот-вот развалится на части.

Затем всё это прекратилось. Свет внутри исчез, и машина выключилась. Гастер набрал несколько команд на компьютере, и программа автоматически начала генерировать отчёты о проделанной работе. Боль понемногу затихала; Гастер убрал руку от лица.

«Да уж. Это было громче, чем я предполагал.»

«М-Может, нужно понизить мощность.»

**«Есть только один способ это выяснить. Открой её.»**

Доктор Бетас снова подошёл к машине, Гастер и Санс стояли за ним. Он осторожно положил когти на колесо люка.

«Она тёплая на ощупь. Я-Я надеюсь, теплозащита у нас включена.»

**«Открой её.»**

Всё получилось. Гастер был в этом уверен.

«М-Момент истины!»

Доктор Бетас повернул колесо и открыл люк. Улыбка Гастера исчезла. Там на полу машины лежала лужа расплавленного пластика, чернил и металла. Всё это искрилось белой магией монстров.

«О боже…»

Санс отступил назад, бормоча что-то себе под нос.

Гастер почувствовал, что его руки сами по себе сжимаются в кулаки.

«Н-Ну, первый блин всегда комом, не так ли?» Доктор Бетас помчался на поиск чего-нибудь, чем он сможет убрать весь этот мусор. «М-Мы можем отрегулировать выходную мощность и...»

 **«Ты абсолютно уверен, что это не было технической неполадкой?»** \- сказал Гастер, следя за передвижением доктора Бетаса.

«П-Полагаю, это возможно, но мои чертежи...»

**«Это должно было сработать.»**

Он почувствовал, как его тянут за рукав, и опустил взгляд на Санса.

«Успокойся, Док. Это был только первый тест. Как он и сказал, первый блин... Док, твой глаз.»

Гастер моргнул и потянулся рукой к лицу, чтобы закрыть левый глаз. Свечение не исчезло. Гастер стиснул зубы, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

Доктор Бетас вернулся с пробирками и куском картона в руках. Остатки ручки остыли, лужа теперь выглядела вязкой. Доктор Бетас собрал всё это, а затем закрыл колбы с образцами.

«Ты в порядке, Док?»

Он чувствовал, как Санс наблюдает за ним, ожидая его реакции. Гастер хотел прибить его. Похоже, скелет собирался притворяться, что продолжает нянчиться с ним, несмотря на то, что Санс чуть не сделал. Лицемер. Но Гастер не мог кричать на него. Ему ещё нужен был Санс на его стороне.

**«Я в порядке, Санс.»**

Он заставил себя успокоиться. Медленно свечение в его глазу погасло. Он снова открыл его, глубоко вздохнув.

«Я с-сделаю экспертизу того, что у нас получилось.» - сказал доктор Бетас, слегка встряхивая колбами. «Может быть…»

 **«Нет. Мы внесём некоторые изменения, снизим мощность и повторим попытку.»** \- сказал Гастер, возвращаясь к своему столу. **«Проверьте отчёты, сгенерированные на ваш экран и внесите необходимые поправки.»**

«Док, сбавь обороты. Мы…»

**«У нас нет времени.»**

«Хех, времени у нас завались, у нас тут целый вагон и маленькая машина времени, не так ли?»

 **«Серьёзно?»** Гастер резко развернулся к нему. **«Ты _серьёзно_ вздумал шутить прямо сейчас?»**

Санс секунду смотрел на него, затем вздохнул и небрежно пожал плечами.

«Это то, чем я занимаюсь.»

**«У меня не хватит терпения на это прямо сейчас.»**

«У тебя _ни на что_ не хватит терпения прямо сейчас.»

**«Так что не испытывай его, Санс.»**

«А, ну правильно.» \- Санс немного усмехнулся. «Мы сейчас испытываем _машину_ , а не твоё терпение.»

Санс сел за свой компьютер и ничего больше не сказал. Он начал работать, запустив отчёты и забарабанив по клавиатуре. Гастер сверлил взглядом Сансу затылок.

«Хм, так что...» Доктор Бетас встал между ними, сжимая колбы и явно чувствуя себя неуютно. «Что я должен…?»

**«Запечатай это и отложи. Позже проведём анализ. Принеси ещё одну ручку.»**

 

***

 

Гастер прекратил делать подробные заметки о своей работе. Он не вёл журнал в течение уже целого года. Теперь его заметки состояли разве что из коротких, сжатых записей в его блокноте, и он часто забывал о них. Всё, что ему нужно было знать, уже было у него в голове. Казалось, нет никакой необходимости вести хоть какие-то записи. Ведь скоро эта временная линия будет стёрта. И он не собирался брать с собой в прошлое никаких бумаг. Зачем они нужны?

Тем не менее, трудно было бороться с привычкой. Он сохранил краткую серию заметок об экспериментах с машиной времени. Естественно, закодированную на его собственном уникальном языке.

 

**Запись 2**

           Машина расколола пол в лаборатории посреди теста. В итоге объект (шариковая ручка), снова превратился в искрящуюся магией жижу.

           И снова провал. У нас нет на это времени. В буквальном смысле, у нас не осталось времени.

           Потерял самообладание. Сломал стул магическими снарядами.

           Стул? Разве это был не стол?

           Нет. Определённо, стул. Возможно, в другой временной линии это был стол (?)

           Санс сумел привести меня в чувство. Всё ещё немного сердит на него за инцидент с зелёной душой. Тем не менее, я вынужден признать: он всегда знает, что сказать, чтобы достучаться до меня.

           Я буду нуждаться в нём, когда отправлюсь во тьму.

 

**Запись 4**

            Принял дополнительные меры предосторожности после короткого замыкания во время предыдущего теста. Машина продолжает по завершении испытания выдавать предметы, наполненные магией. Странно. Объект (стеклянный стакан) превратился в песок. Прогресс??

           Был спокоен сегодня.

           Азгор связался со мной. Первый раз за месяц. Рад был слышать его голос.

 

  **Запись 5**

            Почему объекты продолжают наполняться магией, независимо от их первоначальных свойств/эффектов Сброса на них? Это может стать проблемой, когда мы перейдём к экспериментам на живых монстрах. В этом нет смысла. Возможно, побочный эффект при попытке конвертировать Сброс в магию?

            Объект (свинцовый куб) был расплавлен.

            Снова проверил Ядро. Ещё несколько дней.

            Могу чувствовать моё Сохранение. Как лёгкий зуд в памяти. Почти жалею, что ещё не опробовал его.

            Сегодня доктор Бетас действовал подозрительно. В последнее время он всегда подозрителен.

            Что он знает? Что они скрывают?

 

**Запись 7**

            Прошло три дня.

            Объект (железная шаровидная деталь) расплавлен. Вновь наполнен магией.

            Могу чувствовать Ядро. Если оно начнётся прежде, чем мы закончим

            Нет времени нет времени нет

            Я полон Решимости.

  

**Запись 9**

            Санс - единственный, кто в этой обречённой линии времени имеет значение.

            И всё равно

            И ВСЁ РАВНО.

            Он всё ещё меня бесит.

            Объект (?????) растаял и наполнился магией.

            Потерял самообладание. Сломал что-то?

            Санс был рядом, не дал окончательно сойти с ума. Сойти с ума? Это действительно происходит?

            У доктора Бетаса случился какой-то припадок. Он ВОПИЛ не переставая. Ушёл. Не вернулся. Жалкая личность трус всегда знал что он не стоит моего времени

            Санс - это всё, что мне нужно.

 

**Запись 10**

            Прорыв!

            Объект (Блокнот для записей, на пружине) остался нетронутым. По-прежнему был наполнен магией. Похоже, объект, наполненный магией, не подвергается изменениям. Возможно, это окажется полезным.

            Измерения активности частиц внутри объекта также дали результат. Выглядит многообещающе.

            Я удивлён, что доктор Бетас не присутствовал на этом эксперименте. Он также не присоединился к нам в эту ночь в Грилби. Машина не была бы построена, если бы не его навыки инженера. Может быть, он болен?

            Или, может быть, он понял, как недолго ему осталось.

 

  **Запись ?**

           Какая это линия времени?

            Объект (мышь) не пережил тест.

            Какой беспорядок. Сансу следует убрать здесь всё.

            ПОХОЖЕ ОН ЧЕМ-ТО ВСТРЕВОЖЕН.

 

**Запись 13**

           Перепутал практикантку Альфис с доктором Бетасом. Чуть не провёл её в подвальную лабораторию. К счастью, Санс вовремя меня остановил. Как бы интересно я это объяснил.

           Объект (мышь) не выжил. На этот раз меньше беспорядка. Прогресс?

           Ядро тяжело влияет на мой разум.

 

**Запись 14**

           Объект (мышь) пережил тест, но исчез вскоре после завершения теста. Испарился в воздухе. Предположительно, это результат ускорения элементарных частиц. Объект либо перепрыгнул на другую временную линию, либо был разбросан по нескольким. Нет способа узнать.

           Похоже, что всё идёт как надо н а д о НАДО НАДО КАК НАДО

           ЗАТКНИСЬ САНС.

           Мои заметки немного перепутались

           Или, может быть

 

**Запись 16**

            Объект (мышь) цел и невредим. Не было выявлено тех же негативных последствий, что наблюдались у прошлых трёх

            Нет

            НЕИЗВЕСТНО КУДА

            Сейчас произошло небольшое землетрясение

            Начинается

 

**Запись 17**

            ТЬМА ТЕМНЕЕ ЕЩЁ ТЕМНЕЕ

            ТЬМА ПРОДОЛЖАЕТ РАСТИ

            ТЕНИ ПРОРЕЗАЮТСЯ ГЛУБЖЕ

            ПОКАЗАНИЯ ФОТОНОВ ОТРИЦАТЕЛЬНЫЕ

            ЭТО СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТ

            КАЖЕТСЯ

            ОЧЕНЬ

            ОЧЕНЬ

            ИНТЕРЕСНЫМ

            ...

            ЧТО ВЫ ОБА ДУМАЕТЕ?

 

***

 

Санс не мог выспаться уже вторую неделю подряд. Из-за постоянной работы над машиной времени, он мог, кроме того, чтобы подремать пару часов ночью, пытаться выкраивать моменты в перерывах между работой. В последние дни Гастер стал полностью нетерпим к сонливости Санса на рабочем месте, стуча по столу каждый раз, когда он закрывал глазницы, чтобы разбудить его.

Ночи были ещё хуже. В конце дня ему приходилось возвращаться домой и встречаться с Папайрусом, и каждый день Папайрус спрашивал, как прошёл его день, и каждый день Санс лгал. Его дела прекрасно. Всё было отлично. А потом Санс лежал в постели, смотрел в потолок и думал о мёртвых человеческих детях или о расплющенных телах тестируемых мышей или о снарядах Гастера, отшвыривающих доктора Бетаса к стене и ломающих ему руку в трёх местах.

Хуже всего было то, что у доктора Бетаса после этого случился нервный срыв и он навсегда покинул лабораторию. И Санса убивало не то, как кричал доктор Бетас, когда это произошло, и не то, какой был звук, когда у него хрустнули кости – самое ужасное, что когда-либо слышал Санс в своей жизни. Нет, Санса убивал тот факт, что Гастер даже не заметил того что он сделал.

Доктор вышел из себя, как он уже не раз делал за последний год. Иногда он случайно вызывал свои снаряды, но даже тогда Гастеру всегда удавалось сохранить контроль над ним. Он никогда не атаковал любого из них - до сих пор. И доктору Бетасу пришлось заплатить. Ему повезло, что он остался жив. Ему повезло, что это был не Гастер-Блестер.

Санс привёл Гастера в чувство, как всегда. Как-то раз он упомянул, что доктор Бетас идёт на поправку. Гастера это явно запутало. Как будто он не помнил, что сделал. Пять дней спустя он всё ещё, похоже, не понимал. Он продолжал обращаться к доктору Бетасу, как будто тот всё ещё был где-то неподалёку.

Радовало хотя бы то, что доктор Бетас на самом деле быстро шёл на поправку. Санс навестил его. Он забыл, когда последний раз видел Бетаса отдыхающим и расслабленным.

«По крайней мере, одна хорошая вещь есть во всём э-этом беспорядке, верно?» - сказал доктор Бетас. «Зелёная магия позволяет куда эффективнее использовать исцеляющие заклинания. М-Моя рука снова должна быть здорова через пару дней.»

«Хей, я... мне очень жаль. Я не сумел остановить его вовремя.»

Доктор Бетас грустно покачал головой.

«Я рад, что ты остановил его, прежде чем он... завершил н-начатое. К тому же, спасибо хоть это был не один из его Бластеров, верно?» - Доктор Бетас тяжело вздохнул, опустившись ниже в своем кресле. «До этого не д-должно было дойти, Санс.»

«Да уж…»

Доктор Бетас посмотрел на него с беспокойством. «Тебе нужно уйти оттуда, Санс. Пока ты е-ещё можешь.»

Санс сложил руки на коленях, сцепив их в замок.

«Я не могу. Он всё ещё мой друг. И я ещё способен ему помочь.»

«Ты так стараешься его спасти, но кто c-спасёт тебя?»

Санс не знал, что ответить.

«Просто п-пообещай мне, что будешь осторожен?»

«Хех. Как и всегда. Вообще-то... нам, наверно, не стоит об этом говорить. Он может наблюдать за мной.»

Недосып не имел значения. Ложь брату не имела значения. Даже машина времени не имела значения. На данный момент, Санса больше не волновало, будет она работать или нет. Всё, что имело значение, это необходимость вытащить Гастера из пропасти, куда он катился по наклонной. Санс должен был хотя бы попробовать.

Дни после ухода доктора Бетаса были тяжёлыми. Гастер всё больше погружался в безумие. Он мог по нескольку часов что-то бормотать себе под нос или взаимодействовать исключительно со своими призванными снарядами. Даже когда он говорил нормально, его голос становилось всё труднее понять. Раньше у Санса никогда не было проблем с пониманием речи Гастера.

В последний день, в день восемнадцатого теста, Санс пришёл на работу рано. Он не знал, что его сподвигло на это. Впоследствии он был склонен думать, что ему просто повезло.

**«Добро пожаловать, Санс. Ты готов?»**

Санс улыбнулся, несмотря на усталость. «К эксперименту под номером восемнадцать? Это твоё счастливое число, или типа того? Ты ещё не говорил, что мы собираемся делать. Мы начинаем экспериментировать на живых монстрах?»

Однако Санс не заметил ни одной живой души в лаборатории кроме них, и не похоже, чтобы Гастер прятал за пазухой парочку потенциальных испытуемых для секретного проекта, который мог закончился для кого-нибудь превращением в вязкую жижу или взрывом. Он посмотрел мимо Гастера, на машину времени. Она была отцеплена от стены. Санса посетило болезненное предчувствие, что Гастер сейчас спросит, не изволит ли Санс залезть в машину.

Или, может, не спросит.

 **«В каком-то смысле, но не совсем. Этот следующий эксперимент будет... куда более увлекательным.»** Гастер наклонился к нему и положил руки ему на плечи. **«Санс, у меня не хватит слов, чтобы выразить, насколько я бесконечно благодарен тебе за всю твою помощь и верность мне. За последние несколько лет твоё содействие, твой вклад в наше общее дело, были поистине незаменимы.»**

Санс моргнул. Он ожидал чего угодно... но не этого.

«Ох.» Он потёр затылок, и почувствовал неловкость. Гастер почти никогда никого искренне не хвалил. «Я, ух... Спасибо. В смысле. Не за что. Эм. В смысле…»

Санс немного улыбнулся, впервые за последние несколько дней.

«Мне действительно было приятно работать с тобой.»

**«Этот эксперимент всё изменит, Санс. Он будет отличаться от всего, что мы когда-либо делали раньше. Мы собираемся Сбросить.»**

«Как, уже?»

**«Да. Всё готово.»**

Земля дрогнула. Санс оглядел лабораторию. Светильники тряслись на стенах, и всё стеклянное оборудование одновременно задребезжало. Ещё одно землетрясение? Изредка они случались под землёй, но это было уже второе за неделю.

Гастер посмотрел вверх, на что-то невидимое для Санса.

**«Время пришло. Я хочу быть уверен, что ты со мной, Санс.»**

«Я... да. До самого конца.»

 **«И дальше, я надеюсь!»** Гастер слегка рассмеялся, хотя Санс не понял юмора. Не могло такого быть, чтобы Санс не понял шутки.

Гастер отпустил Санса и вернулся к машине.

**«Ну а теперь. Погрузим-ка машину на тележку. Мы немного прогуляемся.»**

«Что? Мы вывозим её за пределы лаборатории?» Санс последовал за Гастером. «Это безопасно? Куда мы направляемся?»

**«К Ядру.»**

 

***

Санс катил за собой тележку с машиной времени, а Гастер шёл вперёд. Он был в Ядре тысячу раз до этого – нельзя добраться из Жаркоземья в Новый Дом, не пройдя сквозь Ядро – но он никогда раньше не ходил этим путём. По дороге к Ядру им, конечно, попадались монстры, и многие из них останавливались, чтобы посмотреть на них или спросить, что происходит. Вдвоём они представляли то ещё зрелище; высокий королевский учёный, что шёл вперёд и не признавал никого вокруг, и его мелкий помощник тащивший за собой машину высотой под два метра, плавающую в нескольких сантиметрах от земли на багажной тележке.

Санс отмахнулся от любознательных Пайропов, Вулканчиков и стражников, сказав, что они проводят сложный научный эксперимент. Большинство из них переставали слушать, чуть только он упоминал науку.

Как только они добрались до Ядра, народу резко поубавилось. Ядро редко пустовало, тут всегда можно было встретить если не обычных гуляк, то хотя бы персонал. Но сегодня почти никто из сотрудников не работал, чего раньше не случалось. Санс никогда не видел, чтобы Ядро было таким тихим и пустым. Обстановка была довольно зловещей.

«Как глубоко мы спускаемся?» \- наконец спросил он, когда они проехались уже на третьем лифте подряд.

 **«В самый низ.»** Гастер оглянулся через плечо, слегка улыбаясь. **«Уже утомился, Санс?»**

«Ты же меня знаешь.» Санс вытер лоб. «Я всегда уставший.»

**«Не волнуйся. Мы почти на месте.»**

Санс огляделся. Он не узнал эту часть Ядра. Освещение здесь было не таким, как в остальных областях, и не было и следа головоломок, коими обычно полнилось Ядро. Персонал полностью исчез, без них Ядро выглядело мёртвым. Шаги учёных эхом разносились по металлическим коридорам.

«Я даже не знал, что такое место существует.» \- сказал Санс, пытаясь отдышаться, пока они остановились перед ещё одним лифтом. Тележка забирала около 98% веса машины, но она всё ещё была тяжёлой и неповоротливой.

 **«Есть много мест в Ядре, о существовании которых никто не знает.»** \- сказал Гастер, вызывая лифт. **«Многие из этих мест я построил собственноручно. Уже очень давно. Цель существования Ядра всегда была двоякой. Во-первых, разумеется, оно вырабатывает энергию для всего Подземелья. Но задумывалось оно всё же для чего-то большего.»**

Санс слышал, как лифт медленно, со скрипом, поднимается. Он прислонился к машине и вытащил свой телефон, чтобы отправить текст доктору Бетасу. Доктор Бетас не хотел больше связываться ни с Гастером, ни с его экспериментами, но он попросил держать его в курсе последних событий. На случай, если Гастер снова сотворит что-нибудь безрассудное.

«И для чего же?»

**«Хм?»**

«Второе назначение? Ты сказал, цель у Ядра была двоякой.»

 **«Оу. Верно.»** Лифт приехал, двери открылись. Гастер вошёл в кабину, Санс последовал за ним, таща за собой машину времени.

**«Второе назначение находится в самом низу...»**

Пол начал дрожать, прерывая Гастера. Санс покачнулся и прижался к стенке лифта. Кабина накренилась в сторону; Санс слышал скрежет тросов. Подземные толчки продолжались ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем прекратиться. Казалось, само Ядро издало тяжёлый вздох.

«Чёрт их… два в один день?»

Гастер рассмеялся и нажал единственную кнопку в лифте. Дверь захлопнулась.

**«Ух как зарычало! Оно почти готово.»**

«Погоди... хочешь сказать, что то, что там внизу, _вызывает_ эти землетрясения?» Санс уставился на пол, очень жалея, что не способен сейчас видеть сквозь стены. Лифт тронулся.

**«Оно просыпается. Иногда мне начинает казаться, что оно живое.»**

Санс взглянул на Гастера. Доктор широко улыбался. Лифт скрипел во время спуска. Санс снова посмотрел на пол, нахмурившись. Он почувствовал тяжесть в рёбрах, будто его несуществующее сердце бешено колотилось.

«Что там на самом деле, Док? Почему ты не рассказал об этом раньше?»

**«Ядро – это электростанция, но кроме того – это двигатель. Магический механизм, предназначенный для концентрации магии монстров. Каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь использовал свою магию или вызывал свои снаряды за последнюю тысячу лет, энергия, оставшаяся после них, проникала в землю. Ядро - геотермальная электростанция. Оно не просто выделяет энергию из тепла и пара - оно также собирает ту магическую энергию, что осталась неиспользованной и конденсирует её, перенаправляя в комнату под нами.»**

Гастер весело посмотрел на Санса.

**«Хотел бы я посвятить тебя во все подробности раньше, Санс, но я должен был держать всё в секрете. Сам понимаешь. Но, ох, ты бы точно нашёл всё это весьма интересным. Ты знал, что когда магия монстров конденсируется, она полностью меняет цвет?»**

Вот теперь Санс занервничал по-настоящему. Он чувствовал, как холодный пот начинает струиться по его костям.

«Я... ну, разве цветная магия работает не по тому же принципу?»

**«Вроде того. Но концентрация магии в этом случае создаёт кое-что ещё. Не то чтобы просто чёрное. Полную _тьму_. Отсутствие любого цвета и абсолютное отсутствие света. Вчера я сделал соответствующие измерения, и оказалось, у фотонов вообще отрицательные показатели. Но хватит разговоров. Сейчас ты сам всё увидишь.»**

Лифт со скрипом остановился. Дверь открылась.

«Всё это довольно интересно...» Это было интересно. Санс мог целую книгу написать об этом. «Только я немного не понял, как всё это связано с путешествиями во времени и Сбросом...»

**«Следуй за мной.»**

Гастер вышел из лифта. Комната, открывшаяся им, была фактически пуста. Тут не было ничего, кроме небольшого узкого мостика, нависшего над тем, что Санс мог назвать не иначе, как самое дно Ядра. Здесь было теплее, чем где-либо ещё; они должны были быть очень близки к магме, находясь здесь. Когда Гастер вышел на мостик, лампы загорелись на опорных точках вдоль перил по всему мосту. Светильники под потолком тоже включились. Потолок был по крайней мере на пять метров выше них.

Санс выкатил машину времени из лифта. Мост был достаточно широким, чтобы позволить свободно прокатить здесь тележку, и даже оставить зазор между ней и перилами по бокам. Как только он вышел, лифт закрылся, и Санс, наконец, смог увидеть пол, метров на десять под ними.

Только не было там никакого пола.

Ничего не было ниже подиума. Ни пола, ни земли, ни магмы. Стены пещерообразной комнаты спускались во тьму. Там, где кончались стены, начиналась тьма, настолько тёмная, что она напоминала дыру в мироздании.

Санс замер. Он никогда не боялся высоты, но тьма под ним заставляла его чувствовать, будто он стоит над _бездной_. Он отпустил тележку и схватил перила обеими руками.

«Что за... Гастер, что... где мы...?»

Гастер рассмеялся.

**«Санс, видел бы ты своё лицо!»**

Санс крепче вцепился в перила, его пробила дрожь. Он не мог перестать смотреть туда. Казалось, эта тьма впитывает в себя свет и поглощает его.

 **«Должен ли я предупредить тебя не смотреть вниз?»** Гастер всё ещё посмеивался. **«Не бойся, Санс. Ты не упадёшь.»**

«Как это возможно?» Санс не мог заставить себя отпустить перила. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы перестать смотреть. «Это _магия_?»

**«В некотором смысле. Да ладно тебе, Санс, всё не так уж плохо. Отпусти перила. Нам нужно расположить машину в центре.»**

«И-Извиняюсь. Просто. Дай мне пару секунд.» Санс стиснул зубы. «Оно выглядит... _неправильным_.»

Он _чувствовал_ это. Тьма вздымалась, даже если разглядеть это не представлялось возможным. Оно ощущалось, как тяжесть, окутавшая его разум.

**«Ерунда. Пошли уже. У нас нет на это времени.»**

Санс заставил себя открыть глаза. Он вздрогнул, когда снова увидел темноту и оторвал взгляд от неё. Это было неправильно. Что-то в этом было неправильно. Что эта... _штуковина_ тут делала? Что они собирались с ней делать?

Что-то схватило его за руку. Санс вздрогнул в испуге, но это всего лишь был Гастер, который отрывал его от перил.

 **«Я знаю, что оно немного пугает…»** \- сказал Гастер, вдруг сделав голос строгим. **«Но ты сказал, что последуешь за мной. До конца. Следуй за мной сейчас.»**

Гастер рванул его от перил. Санс вздохнул и отпустился. Гастер за руку вытащил его обратно на мост и повёл дальше. Санс снова схватил ручку тележки и поволок машину за собой.

«Тебе придётся объяснить мне всё, Док…» \- сказал Санс, пытаясь отдышаться. «Я не понимаю. Почему мы здесь? Почему _эта_ штуковина здесь? Ядро что... создавало её всё это время?»

**«Совершенно верно. Уже более тысячи лет.»**

Санс снова взглянул вниз, но резко одёрнул себя. Он попытался сосредоточиться на Гастере. Его рука была твёрдой, как и у самого Санса. И тем не менее, было непросто избавится от ощущения, что он вот-вот упадёт. Чем ближе они подходили к центру моста, тем сильнее Санс чувствовал темень под ними. Чувствовалось приближение _пустоты_.

«Но зачем?»

**«Ради этого дня. Вот здесь. Убери тележку и поставь машину в центр.»**

В центре мостика была более широкая зона с панелью управления, которая предположительно могла втянуть мост по разные стороны.

Санс сделал, что велено, наконец вернув себе свою руку. Машина опустилась на металлическую решётку в центре. Санс вздрогнул, когда почувствовал колебания моста.

**«Не так нервничай, Санс! Ты нервничаешь, как доктор Бетас. А где же наш старый ящер?»**

«Он, эм. Он ушёл, помнишь?»

**«Оу. Точно.»**

«Док.» Санс снова взялся за перила в целях безопасности. «Расскажи мне. Что это такое? Что мы делаем?»

**«Машина будет производить энергию Сброса и позволит пассажирам безопасно путешествовать в времени. Это то, для чего до сих пор мы проводили все эти испытания.»**

«Это я понял, но...»

**«Проблема всегда была в том, чтобы найти путь обратно к началу. Сброса недостаточно. Он охватывает только одну сторону вопроса. Я упоминал однажды, что имею трудности с поиском пути назад, не так ли?»**

Санс помнил тот разговор. Он посмотрел вниз. Гастер имел ввиду не только _очевидный_ смысл, а подразумевал ещё и это.

Гастер развёл руками над тьмой.

 **«Это и есть наш путь.»** \- усмехнулся он. **«Магия сгустилась до темноты. Достаточно плотной, чтобы пробить дыру сквозь пространство и время, позволяя кому-либо путешествовать куда – или, точнее сказать, _когда_ – они пожелают. Аналогичная концепция существует в астрофизике, на Поверхности. Когда некоторые звёзды умирают, они сжимаются сами в себя, создавая столь сильную гравитацию, что от неё нет спасения. Эти “чёрные дыры” в теории способны прорубать туннели в ткани реальности, в любую точку пространства и времени. Ха! Разумеется, любая попытка войти в такую чёрную дыру приведёт к тому, что объект, попавший туда, превратится в поток частиц. Гравитация слишком сильна – и выживание невозможно. Эта концентрированная магия намного менее смертельна, хотя и намного менее стабильна. Первоначально мой план состоял в том, чтобы просто шагнуть во тьму, когда она разрастётся. Но вскоре я обнаружил, что если сделать это без надлежащей защиты, то это с высокой вероятностью приведёт к гибели. Необходим транспорт. Судно, в котором пассажир мог бы находится в безопасности от негативных эффектов концентрированной магии и искажений пространства и времени. Почему, как ты думаешь, я был так доволен твоим проектом? И почему, по-твоему, я был так категоричен в том, чтобы он работал без ущерба для пассажира, неодушевленного или нет?»**

Санс уставился в темноту, пытаясь обработать то, что сказал Гастер.

«Ты...» Он закрыл глаза и потёр лоб. «Ты хочешь сказать, что собираешься… сесть в машину и полететь _во тьму_?»

Гастер лучезарно улыбался ему. **«В точку! Эта магия, вся эта тьма проложит путь. Машина сама позаботится о требуемой энергии, и, конечно, о пункте назначения. Но не только я, Санс. _Мы_.»**

Огоньки в глазницах Санса уменьшились до точек.

«Что?»

Гастер схватил Санса за руки.

 **«Я собираюсь взять тебя с собой, Санс.»** Санс почувствовал, как дрожит от волнения. **«Мы отправимся к началу. На войну. В прошлом ты будешь незаменим, Санс. Ты теперь так силён.»**

«Я... я не _настолько_ силён...» Вообще ни капли. Атакой быть может, но всё остальное оставалось в плачевном состоянии.  «Гастер, это же... откуда мы знаем, что это сработает? У нас до сих пор даже нет доказательств, что машина вообще функционирует правильно. И… она может не сработать. Мы ещё даже не тестировали её на живых монстрах. И как мы узнаем, что она не сломается под напряжением, или под… _чем бы там ни было_ внизу?»

**«Я провёл множество секретных испытаний, Санс. Я тебя уверяю, всё получится. Жаль, конечно, что мы не смогли проверить машину на живых монстрах, но у нас попросту не хватило времени.»**

«Да... ты продолжаешь это повторять.» Санс вырвал свои руки у Гастера. Он сделал шаг назад, стараясь не допустить, чтобы страх проявился на его лице. «П _очему_ ты продолжаешь это повторять? Я всегда... думал, это оттого, что в конечном итоге Решимость бы поглотила то, что от тебя осталось... но дело не только в этом, не так ли?»

Гастер задумчиво наблюдал за ним. Некоторое время он молчал, глядя сквозь Санса. Ещё одно землетрясение всколыхнуло Ядро и мост под ними затрясся. Санс вцепился в перила, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Когда тряска прекратилась, Санс отвернулся и осторожно вытащил из кармана телефон, так чтобы Гастер ничего не заметил. Тот был настолько погружён в свои мысли, что в самом деле не заметил, как Санс написал доктору Бетасу коротенький текст.

_что-то не так. соберите всех, кого сможете. основание ядра. может потребоваться остановить его._

 **«Наблюдателен, как всегда, Санс.»** \- сказал Гастер, когда развис. **«Насчёт Решимости это верно. Я могу только предполагать, когда она окончательно возьмёт верх. Хотя, если бы я успел завершить свои дела, это уже могло не иметь значения. Но в долгосрочной перспективе не так уж и важно, что Решимость сделает со мной.»**

«Гастер, _почему_ у нас не хватило времени? Просто _скажи мне_.»

 **«Эх... ну ладно, но тебе может не понравиться эта часть, Санс.»** Гастер выглядел почти смущённым. Санс сжал перила с такой силой, что у него заболели костяшки пальцев.

 _«_ П _очему у нас не хватило времени?»_

 **«Тьма достигла максимальной мощности.»** \- сказал Гастер, отвернувшись и глядя в пропасть. **«Землетрясения увеличатся в количестве, и будут становиться всё сильнее. Когда мы активизируем наш путь, машина начнёт резонировать с ним, и Ядро дестабилизируется. В результате взрыв магической и геотермальной энергии уничтожит Подземелье. Я не геолог, но могу предположить, что большинство пещер будет разрушено. Магма затопит здесь всё, и не остановится на этом.»**

Гастер тихо засмеялся.

**«Ах, но вот что действительно забавно: люди решили, что запереть нас под горой, где имеется доступ к сердцу планеты, к магме – а мы находимся всего в паре километров от мантии Земли, ты знал? –  люди решили, что это отличный план! И вот мы и собираемся превратить гору, которая должна была остаться простой горой, в вулкан! Я не удивлюсь, если гора разорвётся на части от всего этого давления. Каждый человек _на километры вокруг_ умрёт.»**

Гастер пожал плечами, всё ещё посмеиваясь.

**«Разве это не забавно, Санс? Они запирают нас здесь, и через несколько тысяч лет мы _буквально_ возвращаем им подаренное нам _Подземелье_ обратно к ним на встречу! Конечно, каждый монстр здесь умрёт в итоге, но это кажется неплохим компромиссом. Ах, я помню, как на войне многие из них несли всякую чушь, говорили, что мы демоны, или вроде того. “Отправляйтесь в ад!” Вот что они кричали, когда убивали мою семью. “Отправляйтесь в ад!” И вот они мы, возвращаем им этот ад! Разве это не забавно, Санс? Почему ты не смеёшься?»**

Санс чуть не упал, одной рукой он сжимал свитер на груди, а другой закрыл рот. Его тошнило. Он с ужасом уставился на Гастера.

Каждый монстр. Каждый человек в километрах вокруг. Тысячи и тысячи жизней.

Гастер закатил глаза.

**«Не смотри на меня так, Санс. Ты меня вообще слушал? Всё это не имеет значения. Мы с тобой будем в безопасности. Как только мы Сбросим, вся эта временная линия, всё что здесь есть, всё что произошло или собирается произойти - всё это исчезнет. Сотрётся. Вот как это работает. Чтобы создать новую временную линию, старую нужно удалить. Как перемещение нескольких файлов на твоём компьютере в корзину.»**

Землетрясения не было, но Санса всё равно трясло. Мир разваливался. У него совсем сбилось дыхание. Ужас парализовал его.

«Нет... нет, нет, это...» Санс схватился за голову. «Это не правда. Ты не можешь... ты не можешь быть настолько безумным...»

Гастер нахмурился и сделал шаг к нему. Санс отступил и врезался спиной в дверь от машины.

**«Послушай меня, Санс. Это не значит, что кто-то на самом деле умрёт. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Когда мы Сбросим, окажется так, что ничего из всего этого никогда не происходило. Никакого барьера, никакого Подземелья.»**

«Когда... когда, чёрт возьми, ты решил, что это приемлемый вариант?»

Гастер вздохнул с раздражением и скрестил руки на груди.

**«Я всё решил уже очень давно. И уже давно со всем этим смирился.»**

«Ты говоришь о _геноциде_!»

**«Ты меня вообще слушаешь? Я только что сказал – никто не умрёт. Фактически, я полагаю, большинство монстров, которых мы знаем, будут и дальше существовать в новой временной линии – просто немного по-другому. Не разводи драму на пустом месте, Санс.»**

«Ты не можешь знать этого наверняка! И мы можем просто застрять в прошлом... посреди _войны_. С надеждой на то, что у нас двоих _хватит сил_ остановить всех этих людей...»

Гастер улыбнулся без тени веселья. Скорее, это был оскал.

 **«Я верю, что смогу справиться с ними без особого труда.»** \- сказал он низким, пугающим голосом. **«И ты тоже способен помочь мне в этом. У тебя есть оба типа синей магии. Они даже не поймут, что их убило.»**

Это не могло быть реально. Должно быть, ему просто снился кошмар.

«Д-Давай-ка разберёмся... и-итак, ты не просто предлагаешь мне стереть временную линию, где находятся все, о ком я когда-либо заботился в своей жизни... ты не просто просишь помочь тебе уничтожить всё живое в диапазоне взрыва Ядра... ты ещё и предлагаешь мне вернуться в прошлое, даже не ради... не ради науки, не для того, чтобы иметь помощника, а потому, что... потому что ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе в убийстве людей. Потому что до сих пор _я не плохо_ с этим справлялся. Я... я всё правильно понял?»

Гастер потёр голову, словно Санс вызывал у него мигрень. На каком-то уровне, Санс надеялся, что это так. Это было безумие. Как Гастер мог говорить всё это всерьёз? Как он мог планировать всё это _с самого начала?_

 **«Это далеко не главная причина, Санс.»** Гастер смотрел на него, и на его лице проглядывало что-то среднее между разочарованием и… смущением. Он _растерялся_. Он _растерялся_ из-за того, что Санс так бурно на всё это реагировал.

«Тогда _что_?»

**«В этой линии времени, ты единственная вещь, которую стоит спасать, Санс.»**

Санс потрясённо моргнул, затем сжал зубы и перевёл взгляд на пропасть под ним.

«Нет.» \- отрезал он. «Нет, не смей _говорить мне такое_. Всё, что ты со мной сделал, всё, о чём ты меня просил... Я не верю тебе. И я не могу поверить, что я был таким идиотом. Единственное, что стоит _спасать?_ Но ведь ты планировал всё это с самого начала. Задолго до того, как меня _встретил_.»

**«Нет. Ты ошибаешься. Я не понимал истинную природу Сброса, пока не ввёл себе Решимость. И только когда я создал Сохранение, только тогда я всё осознал. Первоначальная цель всегда заключалась в том, чтобы вернуться в прошлое и не дать всему этому произойти. Но только недавно я понял, что это приведет к уничтожению текущей временной линии.»**

Санс ткнул в него пальцем.

«Вот как! Ох, но при этом уничтожение всего Подземелья, и превращение горы во _взорванный вулкан_ всегда _было_ частью плана!»

**«Я уже устал от этого представления, Санс. Да, я предполагал такой вариант развития событий, когда впервые построил это место. Но, повторюсь, это не имело бы значения. Мой Сброс временной линии изменил бы всё так, чтобы до этого не дошло. Не об этом ли я только что сказал уже несколько раз? Постарайся слушать внимательнее.»**

Санс никогда не был так зол и так испуган за всю свою жизнь. Он даже не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз повышал на кого-нибудь голос.

«Ты продолжаешь говорить, что это не имеет значения! Но что, если это _не так_ , Гастер? Что если ты в чём-то ошибся, и это просто _не сработает_? Ты взял и заманил нас всех в линию времени, в которой вот-вот всё _взлетит на воздух_?» Санс сделал паузу и прищурился.  «Нет... ты не настолько глуп. Ты вовсе не идиот. Там... всё ещё есть шанс остановить это. Я ошибаюсь?»

Гастер не ответил, но на его лице читался взгляд дикого животного, который не мог решить, кусать или не кусать.

«Я знал.» Санс выдохнул с облегчением. «Я знал это. Есть способ всё остановить. Мы можем всё это прекратить.»

Гастер наклонил голову набок.

**«И зачем мне это делать, напомни?»**

«Потому что я прошу тебя.» Санс развёл руками. «Помнишь, я сказал, что попробую остановить тебя, если ты зайдёшь слишком далеко? Это я и делаю сейчас. Я _умоляю_ тебя, Гастер. Мы не можем этого сделать. Мы не можем обречь на гибель всех монстров в Подземелье. Мы не можем просто стереть всё и вся. Ты _должен_ понять, насколько это безумно. Док, пожалуйста.»

Гастер не ответил, но Санс увидел, как его взгляд скользит в сторону. У него появились сомнения. Должны были появиться.

Санс продолжил.

«Пожалуйста. _Подумай об этом_. Мы либо попадаем в прошлое, и здесь все умирают, а мы оказываемся посреди войны. Я не... я не хочу никого убивать, Гастер. Людей, монстров. Мне это _надоело_. Либо это, либо... ничего вообще не сработает, и мы застрянем уже здесь. Мы застрянем здесь, и всё, над чем мы работали действительно не будет иметь значения, потому что все окажутся мертвы. В любом случае, все окажутся _мертвы_.» Санс закрыл лицо руками. Он _представил себе_ эту картину – горы серой пыли и километры, покрытые мёртвыми людьми. Гибель целого мира.  «Всё и все, кто нам дорог, погибнут. Доктор Бетас и Альфис, король Азгор, вся научная команда. Мой брат... о боже, мой _брат_...»

**«Ох, да _забудь_ ты уже своего слабоумного брата!»**

Гастер рванулся вперёд, за пару шагов сократив расстояние между ними. Санс попытался отступить, забыв, что он уже прислонился спиной к машине. Гастер возвышался над ним.

 **«Это всегда твой тупой брат.»** \- прорычал Гастер, его левый глаз загорелся магией. **« _Меня уже тошнит_ от разговоров о _Папайрусе_. Я никогда не мог этого понять. Это его слабоумие ты находишь таким очаровательным? Неужели это перевешивает его _никчёмность_ и _полное отсутствие_ любых полезных качеств? Как ты можешь заботиться о ком-то _настолько бесполезном?»_**

«Зат…»

 **«Я знал, что этот скелет окажется препятствием. _Ничтожество_.»** Гастер поднёс руку к голове, впиваясь пальцами себе в лоб. Он выглядел бешеным. **«Мне стоило _убить_ его.»**

Санс ощущал, как внутри поднималось что-то пугающее и пустое.

«Гас…»

 **«На какое-то время ты был бы бесполезен, но ты бы справился с этим.»** Гастер широко развёл руки, его глаз искрился. **«Всё, что он _когда-либо_ делал, подавляло тебя, Санс. Всё, чем он был – это _балластом_ , тянущим тебя вниз.»**

«Заткнись. _Заткнись_.» Санс попытался оттолкнуть Гастера, но тот даже с места не сдвинулся.  «Ты _ни хрена_ не понимаешь.»

**«Это правда. Ты просто никогда не хотел этого признавать.»**

«Не смей так говорить о нём! Не смей притворяться, что действуешь _в моих интересах_ , когда собираешься _прикончить_ всех вокруг!»

Санс снова попытался оттолкнуть Гастера. На этот раз Гастер поймал его за запястья и прижал их к машине. Санс вскрикнул от боли, когда ударился спиной о колесо люка.

 **«Жалкое зрелище.»** \- тихо Гастер сказал. **«Как и все остальные. Слишком привязан к чему-то настолько временному. С определённой точки зрения, я полагаю, ты прав, Санс. Скоро все они погибнут. Включая Папайруса. Когда его не станет, возможно, ты наконец прислушаешься ко мне.»**

«Я остановлю тебя.» Он чуть не задохнулся, когда Гастер надавил на запястья ещё сильнее, отчего колесо за спиной впилось в позвонки. Позвоночник был готов треснуть. « _Нгах_ , пожалуйста, Гастер, просто _прекрати это_. Ты ведь можешь это остановить. М-Мы придумаем что-нибудь другое, ещё какой-нибудь способ р-разрушить барьер...»

Гастер впился пальцами в металл машины сквозь запястья Санса. Санс зашипел от боли и, зажмурившись, пытался вырваться.

**«Я мог бы, но не буду. Я слишком далеко зашёл. Так усердно работал над этим. Я не могу остановиться сейчас.»**

«Тогда я действительно _остановлю_ тебя. В-Ведь в этом и заключается моя работа, не так ли? _Хххх_ , хех. Забавно. Не припоминаю этого пункта в изначальном трудовом договоре.»

**«И как же ты собираешься меня остановить? Ты теперь силён, Санс, но не настолько.»**

«Доктор Бетас уже в пути.» \- прорычал Санс, открывая одну глазницу. «Надеюсь, не он один.»

 **«Он самый, вот сейчас?»** Гастер надавил Сансу на запястья со всей силы, пока Санс не закричал. **«Итак, в конце концов, ты действительно предал меня.»**

«Я пытаюсь _спасти тебя_ , осёл. _Подумай об этом_. Подумай о том, что ты делаешь.»

**«Я уже тысячу лет об этом думаю.»**

«Хей, Док.» Санс уронил голову на грудь. Затем посмотрел на Гастера и немного усмехнулся. «Ты... ты слышал когда-нибудь о больном докторе, что _уууу_ – что упал в под-вал?»

Гастер моргнул.

**«Прошу прощения?»**

«Ага. Ему стоило бы пойти лечиться, но он и виду не _пода-вал_.»

_“Плинк”_

Душа Гастера стала синей, и Санс толкнул его настолько сильно, насколько был способен своей магией. У Гастера просто не было времени отреагировать. Он кубарем отлетел назад, и приземлился всего в нескольких метрах от края моста.

Санс не терял ни секунды. Он наклонился и замотал головой в поисках ручки от тележки. Переключателем он снова приподнял машину времени. Он ринулся в другую сторону, таща за собой машину к лифту так быстро, как только мог. Если бы он мог просто вытащить отсюда машину, он выиграл бы время, пока не придёт доктор Бетас с подмогой...

**«САНС.»**

«Ох чёрт чёрт чёрт чёрт...»

Санс потянул сильнее, попытался ускориться, но машина времени была слишком тяжёлой. Лифт был слишком далеко. Он слышал быстро приближающиеся шаги Гастера. Гастер не использовал снаряды, пока между ними была машина времени.

Санс удивлённо вскрикнул, когда увидел, как мимо него пролетело несколько снарядов в форме рук. Видно, он ошибся. Пули врезались в стену рядом с лифтом, оставляя вмятины в металле.

**«А НУ ВЕРНИСЬ, ТЫ ОКОСТЕНЕЛЫЙ, ЖАЛКИЙ КУСОК МОНСТРА!»**

Санс не смел оглянутся. Лифт был так близко.

_“Плинк”_

Санс замер, будто его ноги вросли в пол. Он стоял неподвижно, он был не в состоянии сдвинуться с места. С большим трудом он смог опустить взгляд.

На его груди появилось зелёное свечение.

Гастер обошёл машину времени и нажал кнопку на тележке, чтобы снова опустить её. Ручка тележки вырвалась у Санса из рук. Он попытался пошевелиться – ничего не произошло.

Недолго думая, Гастер схватил Санса за шиворот. Он легко поднял Санса над полом, как будто тот ничего не весил, затем отбросил его вдоль моста. Санс сильно ударился об металл. Он попытался встать на ноги, но прежде чем он успел, Гастер просто снова применил зелёную магию. Чувство было в тысячу раз хуже, чем с синей. Казалось, его душа была в тисках, словно Гастер физически сжал его душу в кулаке.

Санс посмотрел на Гастера. Тот подошёл к Сансу с вытянутой в его направлении рукой. Лицо Гастера перекосило, его с трудом можно было узнать.

 **«Хорошая попытка.»** \- сказал Гастер, будто был впечатлён. **«Но в итоге ты оказался неудачником.»**

«Г... Гастер... отпусти меня.»

Раздался звук, который Санс знал слишком хорошо.

Появился Гастер-Бластер. Он открыл рот и, казалось, смотрел на Санса своими светящимися глазницами, будто был живым. Всё внутри Санса кричало ему, что он должен _бежать_ , но он не мог двигаться. Он не мог _двигаться_. Он уставился на челюсти Гастер-Бластера, наблюдая как свет скапливается у того в глотке.

**«Неудачник, но всё же полезный. Жаль, что до этого дошло, но я нуждаюсь в тебе, Санс.»**

«Нет… пожалуйста…»

**«Сейчас мы запустим Сброс. Ты отправишься со мной в прошлое. Поможешь мне продолжить мою работу. Ты сделаешь всё, о чём я тебя попрошу, даже если мне придется _постоянно_ держать твою душу под контролем ради этого.»**

«Гастер, _пожалуйста_.» Санс попытался двинуться, но его кости просто перестали работать. Он посмотрел Гастеру в глаза.  «Мы же друзья. Я твой _друг_.»

**«Ты мой _научный проект_.»**

Санс почувствовал, как внутри у него что-то сломалось. Не кости. Что-то ещё.

**«Да. Научный проект, и только.»**

«Это…»

**«Я задался простым вопросом. Смогу ли я взять столь жалкое создание и превратить его во что-то _полезное?_ »**

«Пожалуйста…»

**«Как ты _думаешь_ , что я видел, когда смотрел на тебя, Санс?»**

«Это _не правда_.»

**«То же, что и все остальные. Маленький, ленивый, бесполезный кусок монстра. Жалкое создание. Ты был так счастлив, когда я дал тебе эту силу. Так счастлив, что наконец сможешь хоть для кого-то быть полезен. Так счастлив, что наконец сможешь защитить своего столь же никчёмного брата. Каким же маленьким и печальным существом ты, должно быть, являлся до того момента. До момента, когда _я_ дал тебе силу. До того дня, когда _я_ исправил тебя. И так ты мне за это отплатил.»**

«Прекрати. Ты… ты не в себе, это не ты. Я знаю, мы... мы ...»

**«Было так много экспериментов, которые я хотел на тебе опробовать. Не пойму хоть убей почему я этого не сделал. Возможно, ты поможешь мне проверить пару теорий, после того, как мы покончим со Сбросом, Санс. Как только мы разберёмся с людьми, я смогу переключить внимание на тебя. Будешь ли ты по-прежнему считать меня своим другом, когда я разберу тебя по кусочкам, а затем соберу из тебя нечто _по-настоящему_ замечательное? Мой маленький учёный превратится в научный проект. Но не волнуйся. Ты останешься в живых, пока не...»**

Гастер замолчал и нахмурился.

**«Что это?»**

Он наклонился поближе.

**«Ты что, _плачешь_ , Санс?»**

Санс попытался дотянуться до своего лица, но ничего не произошло. Он никогда не плакал. Не перед другими. Не перед кем-то, кроме Папайруса.

Действительно, жалкое зрелище. Миру приходит конец, все, кого он когда-либо знал, вот-вот умрут, и всё-таки _это_ его сломало. Он был Сансом. Тем, кто отшучивался в любой плохой ситуации, потому что альтернатива была _вот такой вот_. Слезами ничего не решить. Они делали всё только хуже, и демонстрировали всем вокруг, насколько ты на самом деле _слаб_.

Он мог стерпеть такое от посторонних. Всю жизнь терпел. Но, слышать всё это от Гастера, значило наконец целиком осознать, насколько всё это реально. Всё кончено. Гастер потащит Санса в прошлое и заставит Санса делать именно то, что ему нужно. А Санс... был просто Сансом. Маленьким, слабым монстром, который никого не был способен остановить. Даже своего друга.

А может, Гастер и прав. Может, они никогда и не были друзьями.

 **«С чего ты вдруг...?»** Гастер потряс головой, будто пытался отряхнуть паутину, налипшую на его разум. Его губы скривились. Ещё один подземный толчок заставил Ядро содрогнуться. **«Не имеет значения. У нас нет на это времени.»**

Свет продолжал собираться в глотке Гастер-Бластера.

**«Если ты сам не пойдёшь, мне придётся выстрелить по тебе и заставить. Полагаю, будет лучше, если ты просто окажешься без сознания.»**

«Ты убьёшь меня.» \- тихо сказал Санс, глядя в глотку Бластера.

 **«Не глупи. Я не настолько потерял контроль.»** Гастер снова улыбнулся, но на этот раз без следа иронии. **«Хотя, конечно, это будет чертовски больно.»**

Санс видел последний шанс. Один последний проблеск надежды.

«Если ты сейчас выстрелишь, ты убьёшь меня.»

 **«Хочешь сказать, ты не сможешь уклониться?»** \- засмеялся Гастер. **«Ах да! Ты не можешь уклониться, если не можешь двигаться. Похоже, единственное в чём ты хорош, сейчас совершенно бесполезно. А теперь будь хорошим монстром и лежи смирно.»**

Нижняя челюсть Гастер-Бластера упала вниз, широко раскрыв летающему черепу пасть. Раздался звук накапливающейся энергии.

«Нет, ты... ты не понял.» Санс уставился в белый огонь. «Я умру. Д-Даже если ты сдерживаешься. Я стану пылью как… как только меня коснётся выстрел. Н-Не просто сделать из кучки пыли научный проект, не так ли?»

**«Хватит разговоров. Не шевелись.»**

«Гастер, стой. Остановись!»

**«Просто закрой глаза. Это будет больно.»**

« _Гастер_!» \- закричал Санс.  « _Я умру! Я умру за один удар! У меня только одно ХП!»_

Звук заряженного лазера. Гастер-Бластер замер с разинутой пастью, наполненной светом.

**«Прошу прощения?»**

«У меня есть только одно ХП. П-Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, остановись.»

Гастер нахмурился. Гастер-Бластер парил сбоку, готовый выстрелить.

 **«Абсурд.»** \- сказал Гастер. **«Я сделал тебя сильнее.»**

Санс издал рычащий звук, полный ярости, отчаяния и боли.

«Ты усилил _мою магию_.» \- выплюнул он.  «Но ты так и _не сделал_ меня сильнее. Я такой же _слабый_ , как и был. _Сволочь_. Ты даже не заметил. Ты увидел, как я пользуюсь магией и _похлопал себя по спине_ , мол, хорошая работа, не так ли? Какая же ты _мразь_. Стоишь т-там, готовый убить всех, готовый стереть весь мир. Готовый убить меня. И ты даже этого не знал. Ты говоришь, что я единственная вещь, которую стоит пощадить в этой временной линии, потом говоришь, что я _бесполезен_ , просто _научный проект_ для тебя. Ты пытаешься прибить меня, а потом _колеблешься_ , когда я говорю тебе, что в самом деле умру.»

Санс сверлил взглядом Гастера.

«Ты просто лицемер! _Определись уже_ , чёрт тебя подери!»

Гастер прижал руку к голове. **«Я…»**

«Ну давай, Док! Чего же ты ждешь? Ты собираешься убить меня или нет? Чем я буду для тебя, а? Другом? _Научным проектом_? Или кучкой _пыли_?»

Гастер-Бластер исчез.

**«Нет, нет... этого не должно было...»**

Гастер отвернулся, схватившись за голову и скрючившись, будто от приступа головной боли. Санс посмотрел вниз. Душа всё ещё была зелёной.

«Ты прекрасно себя чувствовал, когда хотел уничтожить весь мир секунду назад.» \- язвительно сказал Санс. «Что тебе всего один монстр? Не обманывай себя, Док. Я не особо-то и нужен тебе там. Все эти человеческие армии и волшебники. Ты и сам прекрасно с ними справишься. Или ты найдешь ещё какого-нибудь растяпу для пыток и манипуляций. Чёрт, да даже если ты прождёшь достаточно долго, ты найдёшь там другого Санса. Тогда мы можем проделать всё это по новой. Ты собираешься и его тоже убить?»

**« _Заткнись_. Прекрати _разговаривать_.»**

Ещё одно землетрясение встряхнуло комнату, заставив мостик раскачиваться.

«Давай же, Док. У тебя нет времени, помнишь? Я не собираюсь идти с тобой. Так что ты можешь просто убить меня.»

**«Я... я не... _нннгрхх_...»**

«Ты не… что?» Санс заговорил спокойнее. Почти. Уже почти. «Что такое, Гастер?»

Гастер издал невнятный грустный хрип.

Вдруг зелёное свечение на груди у Санса исчезло. Он рухнул на мостик и свернулся в дрожащий клубок. Слезы снова потекли по лицу, но на этот раз оттого, что всё это закончилось.

Он взглянул на Гастера. Доктор смотрел на свои руки, как будто он никогда их раньше не видел.

 **«Я...»** Он остановился. Огляделся. Казалось, он только что заметил машину, мост, тьму под ними. Наконец его взгляд остановился на Сансе.

 **«Санс...? Что... что случилось? Я...»** \- Он закрыл лицо руками. **«Что я наделал? Что я тебе _наговорил_? Боже... боже мой. Я ведь мог... Санс, я тебя чуть не убил...»**

«Да уж...» Санс уронил свой череп на тёплый металл. «Похоже, мне удалось тебя остановить.»

Гастер сделал шаг к нему. Санс рванулся назад, и Гастер остановился, следя за Сансом жалобным взглядом. Он поднял обе руки в примирительном жесте, показывая, что не собирается больше навредить.

 **«Я... мне очень жаль, Санс.»** Гастер медленно опустился на мостик. Ещё медленнее, он протянул Сансу руку. **«Прости меня.»**

Санс смотрел то на руку Гастера, то на его лицо. Он подался вперёд, затем остановился, с сомнением глядя Гастеру в глаза. Гастер больше не шевелился. Он выглядел огорчённым. Убитым горем.

Санс схватился за его руку, и Гастер помог ему встать на ноги, а затем подтянул к себе и обнял. Санс напрягся, ожидая, что это ещё одна уловка, но...

Гастер просто обнимал его. Он весь дрожал.

**«Прости меня. За всё.»**

«Хей...» Руки Санса были слишком короткими, чтобы полностью обхватить Гастера, но он всё равно обнял того в ответ. Пальцы Санса впились в лабораторный халат Гастера.

«Хей, вот ты где.» Санс уронил голову Гастеру на плечо и грустно улыбнулся. «С возвращением, Док. Давно не виделись. Я скучал по тебе.»

 

***

 

Гастер держался за Санса, будто тот был последней реальной вещью в мире. Пожалуй, так и было.

Это всё же произошло. Гастер потерял рассудок. Он потерял всё. Его разум прояснился впервые за долгие годы. Это продлится недолго. Он уже наступил.

Конец всего.

Ядро опять задрожало, на этот раз ещё сильнее. Мост со скрежетом накренился. Гастер почувствовал, как Санс вздрогнул, и крепче сжал его. Было слышно, как лифт начал подниматься. Это был доктор Бетас. Он и все, кто пришёл остановить Гастера, будут здесь менее чем через минуту.

**«Нет...»**

Они были обречены. Было слишком поздно их предупреждать.

**«Что я наделал?»**

«Хей.» Санс отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на Гастера. Выражение его лица разбило Гастеру сердце. Скелет выглядел обессиленным, измученным, испуганным. Разбитым. «Ещё есть время. Мы ещё можем это остановить. Верно? Просто скажи мне, что делать.»

**«Я думаю... Я уже рассказал тебе всё, что нужно делать, Санс.»**

«Док…»

Гастер отпустил его и встал. Его левый глаз мерцал, поэтому он закрыл его. Никаких отвлекающих факторов. Он оценивал ситуацию. Анализировал. Осталось всего несколько секунд, чтобы принять решение, и вариантов было немного. Лифт начал спускаться. Нет. Доктор Бетас и все на борту этого лифта уже были мертвы.

Он посмотрел на Санса. Он посмотрел на машину времени. Он посмотрел во тьму.

 **«Я могу кое-что сделать.»** \- сказал он. **«Но…»**

Мир содрогнулся. Мост подпрыгнул вверх, затем вниз, когда волна землетрясений прошла через Ядро. Гастер и Санс были сбиты с ног. С противоположного конца комнаты раздался грохот, когда одна из подпорок, соединяющих мост со стеной, оторвалась. Мост начал наклоняться.

«Что бы ты не задумал, делай это быстро!» \- сказал Санс, цепляясь за перила, а мост продолжал наклоняться влево.

**«Я думаю, я смогу использовать моё Сохранение.»**

«Ты что... собираешься Сбросить до своего Сохранения?»

**«Не совсем.»**

Ещё одно землетрясение. Вторая подпорка с грохотом обвалилась. Тьма начинала закручиваться в спираль под ними. Гастер не обратил внимания. Он смотрел на свои руки. Его пальцы начали таять. Решимость наконец сделала своё дело.

**«Время вышло.»**

Гастер протянул тающую руку к машине времени. Другой взялся за перила. Его снаряды в форме рук схватились за колесо люка и повернули его, открыв машину.

«Что ты делаешь?» \- воскликнул Санс, обеими руками вцепившись в перила, по мере того как мост продолжал опускаться. «Ты не можешь... линия времени…!»

 **«Я не собираюсь.»** Гастер мог почувствовать, как остальная часть его тела начинает таять. Он больше не чувствовал ног. **«Я могу запечатать тьму. Остановить дестабилизацию. Но ты, Санс… Ты должен выжить.»**

«Нет, нет, не смей… Ты не можешь...»

Мост треснул и погнулся, Санс не удержался. Он упал вниз. Гастер отпустил перила и направил руку на Санса. Его душа посинела, и он завис в воздухе, всего в паре метров от тьмы.

«Гастер!»

 **«Вспомни своё обещание, Санс.»** \- сказал Гастер, цепляясь всем, что осталось от его ног за перила. **«Пришло время оставить это.»**

«Нет, стой…»

Гастер синей магией закинул Санса в машину времени и захлопнул за ним люк. Ещё одна вспышка магии и машина была активирована.

Дверь лифта открылась. Доктор Бетас и кто-то ещё – учёные, стража – выскочили на мост.

 **«Назад!»** \- закричал Гастер, но было уже слишком поздно. Двое из них споткнулись и упали, канув во тьму.

«О б-боже!» - закричал доктор Бетас, размахивая руками, чтобы никто не покидал лифт. Он посмотрел на Гастера. «Доктор, тебе нужно это остановить! Доктор Гастер!»

 **«Я работаю над этим.»** \- сказал Гастер, стиснув зубы и отвернувшись от него. **«Мне очень жаль, доктор Бетас. Я не смогу тебя спасти.»**

Металл разорвало, и он начал осыпаться. Гигантские трещины, идущие из тьмы начали крушить стены, раскалывая шахту лифта на куски. Части, на которые разваливалась комната, начали обваливаться в бездну. Светильники полопались.

Ещё одно землетрясение и комната рухнула окончательно. Мост наконец обвалился. Гастер услышал крик доктора Бетаса.

В последний момент, когда все обвалилось, Гастер увидел, как лицо Санса появилось в окне машины времени, и как его кулаки ударяются о непробиваемое стекло.

Гастер вызвал несколько своих снарядов и написал ими пару слов.

Он посмотрел вниз, в неумолимо приближающуюся ему навстречу тьму и улыбнулся.

**«С этим нужно что-то делать.»**

Мир погрузился во тьму, и Гастер почувствовал, как разваливается.

 

***

 

Ткань пространства и времени затрещала по швам. Гастера размыло по каждому её уголку, он проскользнул в каждый пласт реальности. Решимость сохраняла Гастера живым и способным мыслить. Достаточно долго.

Множеством рук он схватил каждый отдельный разрозненный кусочек пространства и времени и соединил их воедино. Он соединил все разрывы, стянул все швы.

Пространство и время можно было исправить, но не так. Линия времени готова была рассыпаться вновь, как только он отпустит.

Оставалось только одно.

Он потянулся к чему-то яркому. Ухватился за это и взломал запечатанное. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы Сохранить всё. Да, не всё. Но и так сойдёт. Важное останется нетронутым.

Медленно, пространство и время снова соединялись воедино. Медленно, линия времени начала перестраиваться.

Это сработает.

Без него всё будет в порядке.

Гастер отпустил.

 

***

 

 

            ФАЙЛ СОХРАНЕНИЯ ПОВРЕЖДЁН

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть - ЭНТРОПИЯ - здесь:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898154/chapters/31982379


End file.
